Rosas lavanda
by Yardofthestars
Summary: "Se dice que las flores son más bellas en primavera, ¿Pero que haces cuando la primavera está a punto de acabar?" Historia ambientada en la actualidad, en donde Matthew llega a un nuevo apartamento, y comienza de manera un tanto extraña, una amistad con el vecino francés que vive en el pasillo de enfrente. Principal:[Franada] Secundaria:[Spamano].
1. Prólogo

**Hey! Aquí Consuelo reportándose. Mi sueño se hizo realidad (?) Dios, desde siempre, desde que entré al fandom de Hetalia he querido escribir Franada. Es una pareja tan hermosa, sinceramente, está entre mis favoritas. Se me había ocurrido ya hace un tiempo, he incluso tenía el prólogo terminado, pero nunca corregido. Y me decidí. Todo gracias a una amiga muy especial... (Cristina, si lees esto debes saber que te quiero, y eres la mejor amiga que existe. Siempre lees mis historias antes que nadie y en serio. Te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.)**

 **Ni idea de cuanto capítulos tendrá, solo espero que sea bien recibida. Aunque siento que esta pareja se merece más atención de la que tiene actualmente, no me rendiré e intentaré dar mi mejor esfuerzo :)**

 **Okay!**

Aclaraciones:

Recuerden que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Sensei. Esta historia en sí es un _Alternative Universe,_ que como tal no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de la serie. Cuando escribí esto, tuve que investigar mucho sobre flores. (Me encantoooo ; ;) Adoro las flores, entonces se me hizo tan genial. Ah. Me emociona en serio. No creo que haya que aclarar algunas de las frases que utiliza Francis, porque son más o menos comunes. Si tienen alguna duda, de todos modos pueden preguntar, no muerdo. :))

–Diálogos de los personajes.–

 _«Pensamientos de los personajes._ _»_

Francis es Francia.

Matthew es Canadá.

Feliks es Polonia.

* * *

 _"El amor que florece del alma, nunca desaparece, aún después de que termine la primavera."_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

. . .

Como cualquier otro día a fines primavera en Paris, el sol era majestuoso en lo alto del cielo tan puro y celeste, con una que otra esponjosa nube blanca que manchaba aquel lienzo tan extenso e interminable. La brisa entre fresca y tibia de la tarde hacía más agradable la fuerza con la que los rayos del sol bañaban a la ciudad, aliviando de sobremanera las altas temperaturas.

 _Y con el buen clima, las flores y plantas estaban felices y alegres._

Aprovechando que finalizó la tarea de desempacar su equipaje, tomó su regadera y la llenó de agua fría. Salió al pasillo del nuevo conjunto de apartamentos que ahora era su hogar aquí en Francia; lugar en donde sus masetas descansaban bajo la sombra, lejos del agobiante calor de la tarde.

No deseaba que sus adoradas florecillas se secaran producto del sol; sería la perdida de mucho y arduo trabajo. Y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sonrió feliz al ver lo colorido de sus plantas.

Eran dos masetas: En una, unos preciosos lirios blancos descansaban dichosos junto a las magnolias, que con su hermoso color entre rosado y blanco resplandecían dando un toque sutil y de simpleza.

Cerca, en otra maseta de piedra más grande, las extrañas violetas persa, (que habían sido un regalo de su madre antes de mudarse a su nuevo departamento), lo cual por supuesto agradecía con todo su corazón, se encontraban situadas a un extremo. Siguiéndoles las orquídeas de un tono azul brillante.

Por último a su lado –y algo mezcladas ambas– las más maravillosas, sus favoritas:

 _Rosas lavanda._

–Bien, manos a la obra. –Dijo con su voz en un casi susurro.

Con sumo cuidado, recargó hacia un lado su regadera de lata, y lento, comenzó su labor de regar aquellas flores.

. . .

 _Merde_.

Hoy no era su día de suerte.

La resaca que llevaba, el palpitar en su nuca, las náuseas y el calor. Toda esta mezcla provocaba que su cabeza doliera de una manera aún más horrorosa.

La noche anterior aprovechando que era día viernes, junto a sus dos mejores amigos se había ido de parranda. No hacía falta decir que bebieron hasta que no pudieron estar en pie. Pero que conste, él solo tomó vino de calidad, así que su problema solo se limitaba a esa molesta jaqueca y un poco de nauseas, y lo agradecía.

Para sumarle más a su penosa suerte, camino a su departamento luego de marcharse de la casa de su amigo español, se encontró a una hermosa extranjera. ¡Con un cuerpazo! Que ni siquiera dios se lo creería de haberla visto. Orgulloso y seguro de sus talentos franceses de seducción y romanticismo, intentó de coquetearle un buen rato, pero fue totalmente rechazado. ¿Y la razón? Tenía novio.

 _«_ _Para otra vez será Francis…_ _»_ Intentó de darse ánimos. Claro, si su suerte andaba de buenas para la próxima.

Con pesado caminar se dirigía hacia el pasillo en dirección a su puerta. Por los barandales blancos que separaban el centro del edificio y los pasillos, la luz se colaba desde el cielo y le daba un toque mágico al lugar.

Esto siempre le había maravillado, pero ahora con su mirada nublada de negatividad ni siquiera podía encontrarle gracia alguna.

Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas correr a su cama y verse envuelto en las suaves sabanas de seda. Ah, sí. Eso sonaba perfecto.

Le hacía falta echarse una buena siesta y tomar algo para su desagradable dolor de cabeza que insistía en hacerse más fuerte cada minuto.

Quizás, más tarde seguiría con su pintura a medio terminar….Sí. Pero todo eso después de dormir.

Mientras seguía pensando en cosas triviales, casi sin importancia, se vio parado ya al frente de su amado hogar.

Dispuesto a abrir la cerradura rebuscó la llave correcta dentro de sus bolsillos, pero fue en ese momento que se disponía a introducirla en el agujero de esta, en que escuchó una agradable melodía que provenía desde no muy lejos, a sus espaldas.

–¿Que…?–Confundido giró su rostro hacia ambos extremos. ¿Qué era eso, algún tipo de fantasma que venía a buscarle? No Francis, se suponía que los espíritus solo aparecían en la noche, y aún era de día–.Un momento…–Atrás.

Oh.

Cuando se dio la media vuelta, ahí le vio.

Alto, delgado, con un cabello rubio y laceo, un poco desordenado. Ocupaba unas gafas sobre su nariz, las cuales se resbalaban cada cierto rato, teniendo que subirlas con la diestra que estaba desocupada. Y si, un extraño rulo caía gracioso sobre sus demás hebras doradas. Parecía ocupado y muy concentrado regando unas macetas repletas de flores.

Lucían muy bien cuidadas y bonitas. Algún día le gustaría pintarlas, fue lo único que pensó en ese momento.

–Debe ser el nuevo vecino. –Murmuró anonadado, para sí mismo.

Tenía entendido que el dueño del apartamento estaba en busca de un arrendatario…Algo así le había comentado Feliks días atrás en la junta de vecinos.

Feliks era uno de los propietarios, que vivía de hacía tres años en el apartamento contiguo al propio junto a su pareja Toris. Feliks era muy amigable si le agradabas. Pero si no, sería mejor que te mantuvieras alejado de él y su pobre novio que no podía decirle que no, aunque quisiera.

Debía admitir que nunca pasó por su mente que el lugar fuera ocupado tan rápido con un nuevo arrendatario, normalmente tardaba muchísimo más. Pero era una sorpresa. Y unas de las gratas al ver lo guapo que se veía el nuevo inquilino.

Sin pensárselo y con clara curiosidad se encaminó hacia donde él estaba.

¿Estaría bien ir? Francis se debatía mientras con desconfianza y titubeante avanzaba paso a paso por el costado interior del pasillo que conectaba cada apartamento.

Tan solo iría a saludar, a darle la bienvenida. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Definitivamente hoy todo iba mal… A lo mejor, lo ideal sería ir más tarde, o mañana. O cuando ese dolor punzante en su frente desapareciera.

Pero ya estaba a medio camino…

No podía dar marcha atrás, y en cualquier momento podía notarlo. Así, se convenció de que no debía detenerse y esta vez caminó como normalmente lo hacía, como Francis Bonefoy, solía hacerlo.

Al parecer el otro seguía sin notar su presencia y que cada vez se acercaba más. No fue hasta que vio al francés frente de sí que cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba solo, y con un pequeño grito de asombro se tambaleó hacia atrás dejando caer la regadera de lata con ruidoso golpe en el piso.

–¡L-lo siento…!–Soltó tratando en vano de evitar que el agua se dispersara más por el suelo. Agradeció en sobremanera de que sus flores estaban intactas y sin un rasguño, pues la regadera había caído a tan solo centímetros de una de las macetas.

Francis por su parte tuvo que tapar su boca para no soltar una risita por la expresión que había puesto el chico de lentes al momento de verle, pero luego de percatarse de lo que hacía –y de lo estúpido, además maleducado que podía parecer– se abofeteó mentalmente.

Se agachó en cuclillas a ayudar al otro y recoger el objeto de lata con sutileza.

–Mon dieu, ¿Estás bien?–Preguntó con su acento francés muy marcado, típico de una persona que había vivido toda la vida en ese país. –Ven, te ayudaré.

Estiró su mano hasta el más alto que le miraba con la boca entreabierta. Asintió varias veces con las mejillas sonrosadas y tomó la mano que le era ofrecida, y así ambos se levantaron del frío piso de cerámica.

Se miraron un rato en silencio, el de lentes sin saber que decir se tocaba el cuello con nerviosismo. No era común que alguien llegara y le notase tan fácilmente.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a ser prácticamente invisible para las personas. Por eso, le tomó desprevenido, y también porque estaba concentrado en tararear esa canción tan pegajosa que tenía en su mente.

 _«_ _¡Qué vergüenza! ¿¡Acaso escuchó?!_ _»_ Pensó con la cara aún más roja. Por favor, si existía algún dios allá arriba; que no fuera así.

–E-ehrm… Gracias, estoy bien. –Dijo bajo, encogiéndose en sí mismo.

Francis sonrió y le entregó la regadera, mientras hacía esto observó bien el rostro del contrario.

Tenía unos ojos violeta, brillantes, lo rodeaban unas pestañas rubias largas y finas.

Al verse escrutado con la mirada del francés corrió la suya hacia un extremo. Esos ojos celestes le hacían sentirse nervioso e inquieto.

Al dirigir la mirada a sus pies, notó a su lado, una flor desparramada y con el tallo roto.

–U-una de mis rosas…–Lamentó con las cejas juntas, y la recogió con cuidado, casi con temor de que se rompiese en sus manos.

Francis entrecerró sus ojos reconociendo aquella flor de ese color tan hermoso… Esa era… – ¿Es una rosa lavanda?–Inquirió sorprendido. Hace muchísimo que no veía una de esas, era raro que alguien las tuviera de manera doméstica.

 _No eran muy comunes._

Al de lentes se le iluminó el rostro de repente. –¿Tú las conoces? –Dijo parpadeando varias veces seguidas.

–Sí, _mon dieu_. Es una de las flores que más me gustan, y éstas en especial son las más hermosas que he visto hasta ahora. –Le sonrió nuevamente, provocando que las mejillas contrarias se encendieran de un rojo vivo y brillante.

–Comprendo…Éstas son mis favoritas. Fueron un regalo de mi madre hace algún tiempo. Y las violetas persas de acá, también lo son. Me ha costado un poco cuidarlas, son muy delicadas. –Rió suavemente.

Esa risa a Francis le pareció ser la más armoniosa y bonita que había oído en toda su vida.

–Oh, nunca había visto esas… Son muy hermosas.

–L-lo son… Pero mis favoritas siempre serán las rosas lavanda, aunque, ésta ya se ha estropeado. Es mi culpa por no percatarme de que tenía el tallo débil…–Suspiró con tristeza.

Francis al ver esa expresión tan lamentable se le encogió el corazón y decidió animarle.

No sabía la razón, pero no quería verle nunca, nunca más triste.

–¿Sabes? En un libro, leí que estas flores tenían un significado muy especial.

Los ojos violetas se iluminaron nuevamente, pero con un brillo diferente. Muchísimo más cegador, y levantó su cabeza hacia Francis, con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Si lo sé, significa…

–" _Me he enamorado de ti."_

Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, sus voces juntas y complementadas. La melodiosa voz de Francis, junto a la suave y bajita voz del canadiense de ojos violetas. Al unísono sonrieron con torpeza.

Francis sintió algo en su pecho, un imperceptible cosquilleo y mariposas revoloteando.

Fue casi igual en el caso de Matthew, pero los cosquilleos y mariposas, eran casi el triple de sosegadoras.

Al darse cuenta de que se habían quedado así por un buen rato, Francis tosió aclarando su garganta, y se disculpó con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–M-matthew…–Balbuceó avergonzado, casi tan despacio que Francis tuvo la leve sospecha de que se lo había imaginado, o había sido un susurro de la brisa que meció sus cabellos.

–¿Matthew?

–Mi nombre es Matthew. –Aclaró esta vez mirándole con timidez entremezclada con un sentimiento extraño, sintiendo como si estuvieran hablando realmente por primera vez en todos esos 10 minutos.

 _«V_ aya, es un nombre perfecto para él _»_ Pensó tomando su mano. Y dejó un beso sobre esta. –Un gusto, _mon cher_. Mi nombre es Francis, encantado.

 _. . ._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero su opinión. Actualizaré pronto. ;) ¡Chau!


	2. I

**¡Hola! Al fin terminé de corregirlo ¡wi! Me enfermé, estuve con fiebre estos días, por eso me demoré en terminarlo, no volverá a pasar. :) Oh, creé un tumblr para únicamente subir fics, es _"Keshily|.|tumblr|.|com"_ por si a alguien le interesa _(Deben quitarles los | para que los lleve al link)_. Ahí avisaré que ya hay actualizaciones etc. Bueno, espero sus opiniones, ¡los quiero!**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Sensei. Esta historia en sí es un _Alternative Universe,_ que como tal no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de la serie.

–Diálogos de los personajes.–

 _«Pensamientos de los personajes._ _»_

Francis es Francia.

Matthew es Canadá.

Lovino es Romano.

Antonio es España.

 _ **Advertencias: Se suma el spamano a la historia, y en este capitulo estará presente, muy presente. Heh :D**_

* * *

 _"Cuándo juntas una rosa blanca, y una roja, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?. Una mezcla de sentimientos"._

* * *

 **I**

. . .

Refunfuñando se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama y arrastró consigo el cobertor y las sabanas, que las ubicó sobre su cabeza.

El sol le estaba golpeando la cara de manera casi agresiva, y todo producto de que había olvidado cerrar la cortina la noche anterior.

Genio Matthew, eres un genio.

Suspiró. Abatido se destapó el rostro y pasó el dedo sobre su IPhone, comprobando que recién eran las 7:05 am. Quería seguir durmiendo…

De pronto su vista se posó en el pequeño florero de cristal; dentro estaba la rosa que ayer se le había quebrado el tallo. Volvió a suspirar.

No pudo evitar recordar al francés peculiar que había conocido. Le había agradado…Era muy amable e interesante. Quizás hoy luego de la universidad podría ir a saludar, o invitarlo a tomar el té y comer hotcakes…

Un momento. No estaba bien, no tenía por qué ser tan asfixiante con una persona que había conocido hace algunas horas, y menos con su vecino. Creería que era extraño y acosador…No. Y eso no era lo que quería Matthew. Él quería ser su amigo, solo eso.

A lo mejor, se había encariñado un poquito de más, porque era la única persona que le había hablado directamente y con tanta amabilidad en un buen tiempo, además, el hecho de que compartiera algo de interés en las flores y que no lo encontrara estúpido ni aburrido lo hacía sentir feliz y comprendido.

Y asintió convencido. No tenía caso preocuparse, las cosas se darían, y si volvía a encontrárselo alguno de estos días, lo invitaría a su casa.

Estaba decidido.

Con un último suspiro se levantó –para su pesar– de su cómoda cama nueva, colocó bajo sus pies fríos y pálidos unas pantuflas de oso que eran sus favoritas, y caminó hacia la cocina.

Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse a cada paso que daba, se había acostumbrado a dormir hasta más por allá pasadas las 11 am este último tiempo. Las vacaciones, la mayoría del tiempo, estuvo en su hogar, y junto a su madre y su hermano, aprovechando cada instante que tenía con ellos. El dulce recuerdo de la sonrisa bella y tranquila de su progenitora y su hermano le hizo sonreír también, aún somnoliento.

Era la primera vez que estudiaba en un lugar tan apartado de casa, pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una oportunidad que Matthew no debía desperdiciar.

Gracias a una beca, y conexiones con el antiguo instituto allá en Canadá, Matthew con sus ejemplares notas se había ganado un puesto en la mejor universidad especializada en Botánica de Francia, y podía estar orgulloso de ello.

En unas horas tenía que ir a la primera clase en su nueva universidad y créanlo o no, Matthew estaba teniendo un poco de problemas, si a emoción se trataba. Se debatía entre tenerla, o no tenerla. Por un lado estaba la opción de un nuevo comienzo, tener nuevos amigos, conocer gente, y así. Pero por el otro, seguía el miedo de que fuera igual que siempre; todos pasando de él, y de su presencia.

–El jugo…El jugo…–Tarareó abriendo la puerta del refrigerador y entre buscando en la mercadería que había dentro. Cuando encontró la caja, vertió una buena porción en un vaso, y luego le dio un sorbo. Era jugo de naranja, perfecto para beber en la mañana.

Preparó un desayuno simple y liviano; tostadas con mermelada de frutilla y jugo. Casi nunca despertaba con demasiada hambre, prefería llevar dinero y comprar algo para más entrado el día, así comió con tranquilidad mientras miraba la tv.

–Creo que me salvé por hoy…–Rió suavemente.

Estaban transmitiendo las noticias matutinas, se aseguró de colocar atención si había problemas con el metro, pero para su alivio no ocurría nada fuera de lo normal.

Era su día de suerte.

Estiró sus brazos y con último bostezo se fue al baño para ahí darse una ducha, y poder terminar de alistarse.

. . .

Las dos horas pasaron rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que Matthew esperaba y quería. Ya los nervios habían aumentado, y una considerable cuota de emoción estaba presente en su pecho.

Se encontraba de cuclillas en el piso de su habitación, metiendo dentro de su mochila los últimos libros, su estuche y cuadernos que necesitaba. Cuando terminó deslizó el cierre hacia el otro lado y la cerró.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con la mochila al hombro, tomó sus llaves y su billetera, y abandonó su nuevo hogar.

Para ser tan temprano en la mañana el aire estaba muy cálido y agradable, pero él sólo esperaba que no empeorara durante el transcurso del día… Bufó acomodando el cuello de su camiseta. Se había colocado ropa demasiado abrigadora para ocupar siendo finales de primavera en Francia, al parecer.

Cuando salió a la calle un sol abrazador y brillante le recibió, yendo directo a sus ojos tras las gafas. Tuvo que entrecerrarlos cuando miró al cielo, tan despejado como el día anterior, y bajó la mirada, porque quedaría ciego si seguía mirando directamente hacia esa dirección por más tiempo.

Encontró las escaleras al subterráneo después de cinco minutos, y las bajó con tranquilidad. El día que llegó a Francia se encargó de conocer los alrededores, y también el metro, y todo el recorrido que debía hacer hacia la universidad (digamos que no quería pasar un mal rato y perderse el primer día), tal cual cómo lo había recomendado Alfred.

Sonrió con orgullo cuando llegó sin problemas su tren, y lo abordó como si lo llevara haciendo desde toda la vida.

Por dentro eran muy modernos, amplios y limpios. Había mucha gente a esa hora de la mañana, pero no tanta como para no encontrar algún sitio desocupado para tomar asiento.

Y lo encontró, e incluso había más sin ocupar, cosa que agradeció para poder dejar su mochila a un costado y poder vigilar que nadie la robara.

En una de las paradas, un gran tumulto de personas entró y terminó de llenarlos casi todos, menos uno, el que se encontraba al lado de Matthew –que ya había tenido que colocar su mochila en sus piernas para mayor seguridad–, pero eso fue hasta que un chico más o menos de su edad entró apresurado segundos antes de que se cerrara completamente la puerta.

–¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Maldito Antonio!–Gruñó dejándose caer con estruendoso ruido a un lado de Matthew. Él se encogió con susto. Daba miedo. Dios. Se veía completamente furioso–. Cuando lo vea juro que lo mataré…

Y Matthew tragó con dificultad. No parecía estar bromeando…

Así se lo pasó el resto del "viaje" si se le puede llamar así, escuchando hablar al joven castaño por teléfono en italiano, como pudo reconocer, bastante enfadado. Al rato después Matthew se percató de que tenía también un rulo gracioso en su cabeza, y se movía de arriba y para abajo mientras gritoneaba a la otra persona al otro lado de la línea, llamado _Feliciano,_ como también pudo asimilar entre tanto palabreo.

Cuando la melodiosa voz de una mujer, avisó que era la parada en que él debía bajarse, lo agradeció tanto; el calor dentro, la gente amontonada, y más el chico castaño echando humo por las orejas no estaba ni cerca de ser lo mejor del mundo.

Estaría llorando agradecido si no hubiera tantas personas en el mismo vagón.

Salió con rapidez, porque ya quedaban solo 20 minutos para entrar y no podía llegar tarde. ¿En qué momento se había atrasado tanto? Ni idea, pero, ¡No podía atrasarse!

Con torpeza pasó de entre las personas y corrió fuera, con urgencia de aire limpio y fresco. Tal fue su alivio, que cuando pudo escapar de la gente, dio una inhalación profunda y exhaló.

Esto no lo habían dicho en las noticias.

Nuevamente emprendió camino, y se dirigió hacia la universidad. Desde lejos pudo divisarla, al igual que días atrás, la universidad se veía majestuosa y bella. Rodeada de verdor, la entrada estaba llena de flores y plantas de todo tipo.

Matthew pudo respirar nuevamente cuando vio marcadas las "9:01" en la pantalla de su móvil. Le quedaban 9 minutos todavía, lo había logrado.

Coloco sobre el marco de la puerta una mano con la intención de empujarla, pero otra se interpuso antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

–Oh. Lo lamento.

¡Era el chico gritón del tren!

–N-no… No importa…–Balbuceó Matthew. De repente había empalidecido.

–¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido.–Dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño–.Ah, lo lamento. ¿Querías entrar?

Matthew asintió.

Y él rodó los ojos, a lo que Matthew le pareció una mueca maleducada, pero no hizo comentarios.

–¿El gato te comió la lengua o qué? Pasa.–Empujó la puerta e hizo espacio para que Matthew entrara, cosa que hizo sin chistar, y esperó a que el castaño hiciera lo mismo.

–Lo lamento…–Susurró de repente. El canadiense no entendió pero lo miro interrogante. ¿A qué se refería?–. Hablo de que… Hoy no ha sido un buen día, o comienzo. Maldición… Tuve un problema con mi novio y eso me coloca de mal humor… Lamento si te incomodé o algo.

Matthew sonrió tímido y se encogió de hombros. Todos teníamos mal días, y que él lo sepa no era un crimen… Pero. ¿Qué?

–¿Novio?–La palabra salió sin querer de su boca, y luego se tapó sus labios con una mano. –.¡Lo siento!

Se puso colorado, y miró hacia otro lado para que no se notara el obvio sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas. Había hablado de más. –Digo… Sí. Sí. Mi novio. Como sea. ¿Hacia qué salón vas? Es mi primer día, pero… p-podría acompañarte.

Matthew miró en su bolsillo un papel, y lo leyó en voz alta. –5b. ¿Y el tuyo?

–5b también.

Después de todo, Lovino, Lovino Vargas como se había presentado luego, resultó ser alguien muy amigable, aunque tenía un humor bastante fuerte y sobre todos si tenía un mal día (como era hoy). Por lo que pudo comprender, Lovino había decidido estudiar esto por inspiración de su abuelo, que desde pequeño lo había criado rodeado de amor a las plantas y al campo. El caso de Matthew no se alejaba ni se acercaba del todo, puesto que su madre también le había introducido en su afición a la naturaleza.

Se la pasaron hablando de temas triviales, prestando atención a las clases y en el acto de inauguración.

El día marchaba de la mejor manera, había hecho un amigo, las clases se le hicieron entretenidas, interesantes y de calidad. Los profesores eran muy amables, bueno. La mayoría. Pero en general todo perfecto. Se sentía en su ambiente, en su _"naturaleza"_ para hacerlo más simple; se sentía feliz.

 _Era diferente a lo que se esperaba._

En el almuerzo conocieron a una chica llamada Elizabeta, una joven de cabello castaño claro, largo y sedoso. Le gustaba utilizar flores en su cabello, leer mangas, y tocar el piano. Actualmente no tenía novio, porque ella creía que suficiente tenía con sus dos mejores amigos que se la llevaban discutiendo todo el día. Con eso basta y sobra.

Extrañamente los tres se llevaron de maravilla, y bueno, podía decir que había hecho otra amiga, ya eran dos.

Ella les había contado que estaba viviendo en Francia desde que sus padres se habían separado, y tuvo que venir hasta Paris, porque la custodia la había adquirido su padre, y su madre se había quedado en Hungría. Le podía visitar todos los veranos, y les comentó que si querían, alguna vez podrían visitarla junto a ella.

Lovino por su parte, había comentado que llegó a vivir en este país hace unos meses atrás, pero con la compañía de su hermano Feliciano el que solo le causaba problemas, al igual que el _"idiota"_ de su novio español.

Matthew pensó en su hermano que se había quedado en Canadá, y en cuanto lo extrañaba. Alfred podía ser muy hiperactivo, torpe e inmaduro, pero era su hermano después de todo, y estar lejos de él, debía admitir, era muy extraño.

Al finalizar las clases, Lovino, Matthew y Elizabeta salieron juntos hacia la calle. Elizabeta debía ir hacia la dirección contraria al subterráneo del metro, así que cómo, los ambos restantes debían tomar el mismo tren, decidieron volver a casa juntos.

–¡Nos vemos mañana chicos! ¡Salúdame a tu novio de mi parte Lovino! ¡No hagan tantas cosas sucias!–Le guiñó un ojo, movió sus manos hacia ellos y se marchó riendo en voz alta. Ella sabía que Lovino debería estar rojo como un mismísimo tomate, y se fue satisfecha por ello.

–Maldita Eli…–Gruñó entre dientes. Matthew rió bajito y le hizo una seña para que comenzaran a marcharse.

–Ella solo está bromeando, tranquilo…

–Lo sé, lo sé. No es con ella la que estoy enfadado, es con Antonio–Bufó. La pelea de la mañana había sido absurda, lo sabía. Pero de todos modos el debería haberlo detenido o algo. Ugh. ¡Como odiaba que fuera tan lento a veces!

–¿Tu novio no es así? Quizás, deberías hablar con él, o discutir sobre sus diferencias.

–Sí, así lo creo. Por eso mismo tengo pensado ir a verlo ahora mismo…– _«Y disculparme»_ –.Estos primeros días no tenemos tantos trabajos, creo. Entonces no hay problema que pase el resto de la tarde allí, si es que todo se soluciona.

–¿Dónde vive?–Preguntó Matthew. Para esos momentos ya habían llegado al subterráneo, estaban comprando los boletos.

–No se la dirección exactamente. Solo se llegar ahí y está–Se encogió de hombros–. Está viviendo hace un mes en ese lugar, por recomendación de un amigo–Arrastró la última palabra con rencor, y es que, ¿para qué mentir? A Lovino no le agradaba demasiado Francis, y menos el hecho de que junto al cabezota blanca alemán se fueran de fiesta a esos clubes que tanto odiaba.

Y desde ahí había partido todo. Que ni siquiera le mandara un mensaje, por lo menos de aviso a que nuevamente se iría a emborrachar con sus inútiles mejores amigos. Así, hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente de arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa, y darle una bien merecida reprimenda.

Matthew quien miraba como Lovino arrugaba el papel rodeado de un aura oscuro suspiró y se ubicó a esperar que el tren llegara. En un día parecía haberse acostumbrado perfectamente a la personalidad del italiano, y también a la de Elizabeta, situación que se repetía en los casos de los últimos mencionados, refiriéndose a la personalidad callada y tímida de Matthew, aunque él no lo supiera.

–¡Oh!–Exclamó.–Aquí está, Lovino apresúrate.

–Mierda, espera.

Ambos entraron, pero esta vez se conformaron con estar de pie.

–¿En cuál estación te bajas?

–Mmh…–Subió la cabeza y miró el letrero en el techo que indicaba todas y cada una de las estaciones, con su respectivo orden y recorrido–.Uno, dos…tres. En esa–Apuntó–.¿Y tú?

–¡Ehh! E-esa también.

–Eso es bueno, no es agradable estar aquí solo, parado entre medio de gente maloliente y desconocida–.Rió sarcástico, ganándose malas miradas por parte de una que otra persona, que alcanzó a escuchar el amargo comentario.

. . .

–Entonces…Tu novio, ¿Antonio?–Si mal no recordaba, ese era su nombre–. ¿Vive en este…mismo edificio?

El italiano estaba igual de confundido. No se esperaba que su nuevo compañero de universidad viviera en el mismo edificio que su novio de hace 2 meses.

–Así parece… ¿Tú no lo conoces?–Matthew negó–.Ya veo…De todas maneras estás viviendo aquí hace solo una semana ¿no?, es normal que no te lo hayas encontrado antes.

El castaño dijo con simpleza, mientras iban subiendo las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, en donde estaba el departamento de Matthew.

–B-bueno, tienes razón, yo solo conocí a uno de los vecinos…Él era muy amable, y también le gustaban las flores…

–¿Toris? Creo que él tenía una maceta de orquídeas antes, pero Feliks olvidó regarlas cuando fue de visita donde su familia, y terminaron marchitándose.

–No, no era él, pero que lastima… Supongo que él se sintió muy mal, yo me sentiría así, por lo menos.

–Sí, estuvo lloriqueando por eso un buen tiempo. Y claro, enfadado con Feliks, también. ¡Maldición!–Se quejó ya cansado. Al fin estaban en el pasillo–.No estoy en forma, dios. Sigo sin entender cómo pueden vivir sin unos ascensores de mierda en este lugar.

–Es cierto, el primer día fue un problema subir mi equipaje…N-no quiero ni recordarlo, al otro día mis piernas dolían un montón.

Ellos seguían hablando, metidos en su propio mundo. De una de las puertas salieron dos personas; la primera era Francis, que charlaba con la segunda, que era un extrañamente decaído Antonio –quien se le conocía por su personalidad alegre y positiva–, pero hoy no estaba ni cerca de serlo.

– _Mon ami_ , ánimo. Seguramente _mon petit_ pronto te llamará, está todo bien–Francis trataba de reconfortarlo con palabras de apoyo, pero nada parecía dar efecto en el español, que seguía con cara de muerto viviente.

–Vamos, sabes que eso es imposible–Contestó con un acento típico peninsular–.Tú no lo viste Franci, él realmente quería asesinarme. Esto no tiene buena pinta, de seguro nunca más podré volver a acompañarlos otra vez. No hasta que me perdone.

El francés cerró sus ojos y se acomodó el cabello tras su oreja. No había caso, intentara lo que intentara Antonio seguía preocupado.

–La verdad es que yo prefiero las rosas rojas, se podría decir que esas son mis favoritas…–Antonio al escuchar esa voz se giró, y para su sorpresa se encontró con Lovino acompañado de un chico rubio y de tez muy blanca.

–Lovi…–Susurró, y sin pensárselo se echó a correr hacia él, apresándolo en un abrazo de oso que dejó sin aire a los dos.

Matthew se apartó a tiempo y quedó casi pegado a la pared, también con sorpresa.

–A-Antonio…–Logró articular con dificultad. Los brazos de su novio le estrujaban contra sí; se negaba a soltarlo–.B-basta idiota…

–¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Perdóname Lovi, te prometo que nunca más saldré si es que así lo quieres, pero no te enojes nunca más ¡por favor!

Lovino rodó los ojos, quiso parecer lo más irritado posible, pero dentro de sí estaba que moría del alivio de que Antonio no estaba enfadado como él lo creía. –Ya, ya. Pero, ¿Podrías soltarme? No puedo respirar, tarado.

El moreno de ojos verdes, avergonzado se separó, y Lovino dio un paso atrás, para luego cruzarse de brazos y bufar. Matthew miraba la escena muy curioso, eran un par muy extraño, pero para mayor extrañeza, los dos, quedaban perfecto el uno para el otro. No podía explicarlo.

A veces sentía un cosquilleo de envidia cada vez que veía a una pareja tan feliz, y que se quisieran tanto entre sí. ¿Cuándo Matthew conseguiría eso? ¿Cuándo tendría una probadita de lo que era el amor verdadero, que nunca había vivido? Las rosas rojas, de un rojo intenso significan "un amor para toda la vida", ¿Pero y sí el nunca encontraban aquel tipo de amor?

–¿..Matthew?

Dio un saltito del susto cuando vio a su vecino francés sonriéndole muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Tan cerca que los restos de su barba podía verlos con mejor claridad, o como su boca se arrugaba en las esquinas cuando sonreía, o como se veía tan apuesto con el cabello tomado hacia el lado.

–Oh, yo… Lo lamento, no quise asustarte–Se disculpó con ineptitud–.Pero estabas distraído viendo a esos dos, lamento el espectáculo que presenciaste, acostumbran a comportarse así, no hay de qué preocuparse, nada serio–Dijo como si del clima se tratase.

–No, no es su culpa…B-buenas tardes señor Francis.

–¡¿Señor?!–Exclamó dramático–.¡No me llames señor, me siento viejo! Además estoy soltero, que quede claro.

Le guiñó un ojo. Y bueno, Matthew enrojeció. No supo distinguir entre si fue porque lo había llamado señor, y se sintió ridículo, o por esa sonrisa juguetona que ahora adornaba su rostro.

–Ah… L-lo lamento, Francis–Intentó corregirse, aun así era raro.

–Mejor, ¿ves?–Asintió no muy convencido–.Y, no sabía que eras amigo de _mon petit_ Lovino, ¿Se conocen?

 _«Eso es un poco obvio, tan solo te conozco a ti hace un día»._ –S-sí, somos compañeros en la universidad de botánica, cayó la coincidencia de que ambos veníamos hacia aquí, y nos encontramos con que su n-novio–dijo más bajito–, también vivía en el mismo lugar.

–Oh…Comprendo.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Si bien no lo parecía, a Francis le costaba de una manera casi tortuosa saber que decir al muchacho rubio, estaba midiendo bien sus palabras, se notaba que era alguien muy fácil de espantar… No quería eso. Por extrañas razones, quería acercarse más, saber que pasaba por su mente, como se sentía, y tener una conversación tranquila. Nunca antes le había pasado igual. Y le frustraba.

–¡Matthew!–Llamó Lovino, caminando hacia ellos con mirada sospechosa–.¡Oye tú! ¡Francés pervertido! Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a Matt, o te las verás conmigo.

– _Pardon?_

Francis se veía confundido, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Lovino, que se volvió a Matthew, que tenía la misma expresión.

–¿No te hizo nada?

–Vamos, Lovi. Eres muy exagerado, Francis solamente estaba charlando con su amigo. ¿Él es verdad? El chico que conociste ayer. ¡Soy Antonio, gusto en conocerte! Francis me habló hoy, vieras, no paraba de decir cosas buenas de ti, me dio un poco de envidia, porque él no suele decir esas cosas sobre mí–negó–,¡Y eso que somos amigos desde pequeños!

Matthew intentaba llevar el hilo de la charla, pero el español hablaba demasiado, y muy rápido.

Francis colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Antonio, mientras que la otra estaba en su frente. –Ya, demasiada información. Nunca digo nada bueno de ti, claro, porque si lo digo sería vergonzoso hacerlo frente a frente.

–Aw, ¿Eso significa que si has dicho cosas buenas de mí?

–Ya cállate bastardo, me avergüenzas.

–¡Lovi!

Francis soltó una carcajada. – _Mon petit_ Lovino está celoso~.

–¡Silencio barbas!–Rugió rojo como un tomate.–¡Quién iba a estar celoso de ti, genio!

Así siguieron un rato, charlando, discutiendo, Lovino explicando cómo llegaron a conocerse, también de que se hicieron amigos de Elizabeta, y se enteraron de que ella era amiga de Gilbert, persona la cual Matthew no tenía idea de quien era.

–Yo nunca pensé en que era Francis el tipejo que conociste–Dijo–.Lo describiste como alguien amable, y que le gustaban las flores, a éste francés pervertido solo le gustan las faldas y los traseros.

Francis se tapó el rostro con vergüenza. No quería que Matthew se llevara esa impresión de él.

–Francis es alguien muy amable… A-Además, el conocía varias flores que tengo fuera de casa…

–Como sea–Bufó y agarró el brazo del español.–Creo que será mejor que entremos, se hará tarde, y es un poco raro que estemos charlando aquí en medio de un pasillo.

–Sip. De seguro la viejecita chismosa dirá algo en la junta del Sábado–Respaldó Antonio asintiendo.

–¿Junta?

–Lovino habla de la junta de vecinos, _mon cher._ Se hace cada cuanto tiempo, para discutir problemas, quejas y todo lo que pase en el edificio. Es un buen método para colocarnos todos de acuerdo, pero siempre…

–¿Siempre hay excepciones?

–Exacto–Francis sonrió por la asertividad de Matthew–.Y esa excepción es la señora ya de edad mayor, que vive al lado de tu departamento.

Matthew se imaginó una señora con aspecto tétrico, y con afán por la magia negra. Muy parecida a la que personificaban como antagonistas en las películas de Disney. Con dedos largos y llenos de callos, una sonrisa gélida, fría hasta el alma y carente de dientes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿La bruja de un cuento de hadas vivía contigua a su hogar?

–¡Te has puesto pálido!–Soltó el español riendo.–No es para tanto, a que te la has imaginado como la bruja de _"Blanca nieves",_ ¿No?–Exacto. Había acertado–.No es tan mala. En el fondo es una buena señora.

–A mí no me agrada, nunca más volveré a colocar un pie en el mismo lugar donde esté esa vieja endemoniada. A la próxima irás solo idiota.

–¡Pero!

–Pero nada, ya muévete, tengo hambre. Prepárame algo de comer y quizás lo piense–Antonio hizo un puchero, y asintió como niño pequeño. Lovino se despidió con su mano de Matthew, y luego de Francis–.Nos vemos mañana Matt, te enviaré un mensaje cuando esté saliendo para que nos encontremos en el subterráneo. Cuídate.

–¡Chau Matthew! ¡Fue un gusto! ¡Espero volver a verte pronto por aquí!

–Ah, y te estaré vigilando francés pervertido–Siseó–.Ya lo sabes.

–Como digas, _mon petit…–_ Rodó los ojos.

Ambos; tanto Francis como Matthew dijeron adiós. Los otros dos por su parte, entraron a lo que supuso, era el departamento de Antonio, y luego la puerta se cerró de un portazo.

–Vaya, como decía…–Se aclaró la garganta, pensando que decir–.Yo…

–C-Creo que también me iré…Todavía tengo que regar las plantas, y ordenar mi cuarto…

–¡Ah! ¿Claro?–¿Por qué se sintió tan decepcionado de un momento a otro? ¿Qué quería de Matthew? Tenía esperanzas de seguir charlando un rato más, que triste…–.Bueno, nos vemos _mon cher._

–N-nos vemos…–Se arregló la mochila en su hombro, se giró por última vez, dobló hacia su izquierda y cruzó el pasillo hacia su casa. Al final no se atrevió a decirle nada sobre ir a cenar, o quizás beber una taza de té con él.

Se lo estuvo pensando todos los minutos en que ellos tres charlaban. Sin embargo nunca encontró el momento, ni las palabras adecuadas. Y sí ahora… ¿Y si se devolvía e iba a decirle de una buena vez por todas?

Se detuvo a medio camino y apretó sus puños. ¡Era tan débil y penoso! No era capaz de ni siquiera entablar una simple conversación normal, ni tampoco amistar con alguien sin tener que ser la otra persona que de él primer paso. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría así?

Decidido, con sus cejas finas fruncidas, se había dado vuelta, y ahora estaba dispuesto a todo, pero chocó de lleno con alguien.

–Qué…

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se había llevado un buen golpe en su nariz con el marco de sus gafas. Ouch.

–Matthew–Él aludido levantó el rostro con asombro. Su nariz estaba rosada, haciendo juego con sus mejillas–.¿Quieres ir a mi departamento mañana luego de clases?

–¿C-cómo?–Tartamudeó. Sintió como toda la sangre se acumulaba en un solo lugar; su cara.

–Lo sé, es un poco raro, sí. Pero no encuentro otras palabras–Hizo una pausa–, estuve intentando decírtelo pero simplemente no podía, no sé la razón. Es incómodo, nunca me había ocurrido antes…

–…–No sabía que decir. Estaban iguales.

Se quedó quieto, Francis movía su pie impaciente, y evitaba la mirada violeta de Matthew. Se veía…

 _Nervioso._

–Y… ¿Bien, _mon cher_?

–Claro. Digo, sí. La verdad es que también quería invitarte, pero no pude…–Admitió riendo suavemente, igual cómo lo había hecho ayer. Esta situación… Era tan ¿estúpida?

Francis pudo respirar otra vez. Estaba tan aliviado, wow. Como nunca en su vida. –Entonces, ¿a las cinco y media está bien?

–Mm…–Tarareó con el dedo en sus labios–¿A las seis está bien?

La verdad es que debía pasar a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas, tenía una idea genial.

– _Parfait!_

Esa noche ocurrió algo muy insólito. Luego de despedirse, decir adiós un par de veces hasta llegar a tropezarse con sus pies, ninguno de los dos, al recordar los hechos de ese día pudo borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios desde que habían acordado la hora. Sus corazones latían ansiosos, ansiosos por un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Antes que nada, una aclaración. La frase del comienzo se refiere al significado de la rosa blanca-roja, por si había dudas. Esop. ¡Chau! Nos vemos en una semana~.**


	3. II

**¡Hola! Actualización por fin. Me demoré un poco más, ya saben. ¡El colegio me tiene atada! Anoche iba a subir el capitulo pero ocurrieron algunas cosillas mientras estaba en Twitter, y perdí toda mi concentración... Pero aquí está.**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Sensei. Esta historia en sí es un _Alternative Universe,_ que como tal no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de la serie.

–Diálogos de los personajes.–

 _«Pensamientos de los personajes._ _»_

 _"Recuerdos de los personajes, o diálogos antes dichos."_

Francis es Francia.

Matthew es Canadá.

Lovino es Romano.

Antonio es España.

 **Advertencias: Ninguna por hoy. Solo los pensamientos confusos de Francis. ¡Ah! Y los errores: Si hay algún error lo lamento, se me debe haber pasado y no me di cuenta antes.**

* * *

 _"Las zinnias amarillas son perfectas para guardarlas dentro de tu corazón."_

* * *

 **II**

. . .

Dejó las bolsas del supermercado sobre la mesa en el centro del salón; procuró no pasar a llevar el florero repleto de rosas carmesí, y luego miró el elegante reloj que estaba en su muñeca.

–Cinco con veinte minutos.

Las clases en su universidad, habían concluido hace apenas una hora. Francis estaba en su último año en la carrera de bellas artes, en una universidad que quedaba cerca de donde se ubicaba el conjunto de departamentos.

Le hubiera gustado estudiar en la Academia de Bellas Artes de Paris, la universidad con mayor prestigio tanto como en Francia como en todo el mundo. Era su sueño. Pero llegar a ese lugar era costoso y difícil… Tuvo que conformarse con su querida universidad –no bien se comparaba con la otra–, sin embargo tenía profesores excepcionales y se creía muy afortunado de haber compartido estos últimos cuatro años con todas las personas de las cuales pudo aprender y conocer.

Sacó de la bolsa más cercana, una serie de embaces de acrílicos para ubicarlas luego en una caja de pinturas y pinceles. Limpió sus manos con un paño y llevó el resto de cosas a la cocina. Había comprado los ingredientes para hacer una cena deliciosa esta noche, quería lucirse e impresionar.

Porque sí. Francis tenía visita hoy.

No parecía ser nada nuevo, tenía visitas casi todos los días (la mayoría de las veces sus dos mejores amigos), o una que otra chica, a veces un chico. Pero hoy no era así, ni siquiera parecido. Se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de invitar a su _adorable_ –como le gustaba llamarle– vecino de enfrente.

El cual tenía afán por las flores, una voz suavecita y aterciopelada que podía derretir hasta al ser humano más malo en el planeta.

–¿Estará soltero?–Se preguntó en voz alta mirando un punto invisible en la muralla, mientras picaba unos vegetales.

Se lo pensó unos momentos… Y llego a la conclusión de que por supuesto que no estaba soltero. ¡¿A quién quería engañar?! De seguro tenía una novia bonita y bien parecida. ¿O quizás un novio? ¿Uno fortachón y musculoso? ¡Que estaba pensando! Dejó a un lado de golpe el cuchillo demasiado filoso y brillante. Un mal cálculo, y con facilidad podía perder un dedo.

– _¡_ _Non, non!_ _–_ Negó y se llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas, dando pequeñas abofeteadas para despertar. No era momento de pensar en tonterías. La cena–.Sí. ¡Eso es!–.Debía dejar lista la cena para seguir con su cuadro y ojalá, terminarlo hasta que fuera la hora.

Resuelto, comenzó a preparar todo, concentrado únicamente en cortar, freír, cocer y rebanar. No obstante, Francis seguía lleno de dudas y preguntas. La que más daba vueltas en su mente era: _«_ _¿Qué es lo que quiero de Matthew?_ _»_ ¿Quería una simple amistad? ¿Quería salir con él? –Cosa la cual no le incomodaba, porque el chico era un ángel–, o tan solo ¿Conocerlo más y llegar a ser buenos amigos? Había algo en él que a Francis le inquietaba. No, no le inquietaba… Era un tipo de magnetismo, atracción; atracción a saber más de él, a querer entender lo que decía o lo que sentía, conocer sus secretos, su historia. Todo.

–Es…tan complicado–Susurró al vacío.

Guardó todo, procurando sellar con papel para que el calor no se fuera y todo se estropeara. Apagó la luz de la cocina y lanzó el paño lejos. Terminó cayendo tras uno de los sillones, pero estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para ignorarlo e irse de largo a su estudio.

Quizás un poco de buena música mientras pintaba ayudaría a despejar su cabeza.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

. . .

Dejó caer su mochila al suelo, y luego tomó asiento con pesadez en el sillón de su sala de estar. Se había quitado sus zapatillas en la entrada porque ya no podía dar un paso más sin que sufriera un dolor intenso tras los talones.

–Auch…

Se miró y tenía toda la zona enrojecida; con su piel blanca hacía un contraste aún más notorio, y arrugó la nariz con disgusto. Debería colocarse hielo ahora mismo o empeoraría… Al parecer fue una mala idea estrenar las zapatillas totalmente nuevas que había comprado hace unos días…Ahora se arrepentía por ello.

Se colocó se pie y como lo había previsto, retiró una bolsa de hielo desde el congelador y volvió a pies descalzos al mismo sitio.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y pudo derrumbarse sobre todos los cojines blandos y cómodos.

Ese día las cosas habían sido diferentes. Las clases habían comenzado a hacerse más serias, ya tenía trabajos y hasta un proyecto para entregar la próxima semana.

–Menuda molestia…–Cerró sus ojos y tanteó a su lado el cuerpo suave y esponjoso de su mejor amigo de felpa–.Kumajiro, ¿Dónde estás?

Cuando sintió bajo sus dedos unas orejas grandes, peludas, y una nariz de goma, lo tironeó con cuidado y lo abrazó.

Ah, como amaba ese oso.

Lo tenía desde pequeño, desde que tenía memoria. Había sido su compañero durante toda su vida, su confidente y su amigo. Sí, estaba demasiado grande como para querer tanto un juguete para niños, pero le horrorizaba la idea de dejarlo en Canadá. No podía ni imaginárselo.

Cerró sus parpados y se perdió en un mundo de recuerdos. Su niñez había sido tan solitaria… Aparte de su hermano, Matthew no acostumbraba a tener amigos, y se conformaba con la compañía de Kumajiro.

" _Este es un regalo muy especial, Matthew."_ –Le había dicho su abuelo materno. _"Éste oso será tu mejor amigo por siempre. A veces las personas pueden dañarte, debes tener eso muy claro, Matthew. Cuando un nuevo mundo te brinda una llave y te diriges a su entrada, un par de frases y puede romperse tu corazón y con ella la cerradura. Un oso de felpa puede brindarte compañía y apoyo, sin que sean necesarias las palabras. Este es mi recuerdo para ti, espero que lo cuides muchísimo, mi querido nieto."_

Meses después de su cumpleaños número 5, un pequeño Matthew se encontraba frente a la lápida del mayor. Había muerto en el sueño, tranquilo y satisfecho con la vida que había llevado. A un costado de la piedra tallada, había una fotografía que mostraba a un viejecito casi calvo, pero con una sonrisa tan brillante como el mismísimo sol. A su lado, también fallecida, una señora canosa y mayor, que sonreía hacia la cámara con una pequeña sonrisita dulce.

Le había tomado por sorpresa que su abuelo le obsequiara a Kumajiro para cuando Alfred y él habían cumplido años. Acostumbraba a llevarse más con su abuela, le gustaba recolectar flores junto a ella, que le diera clases de bordar y cocinar hotcakes mientras su abuelo y Alfred jugaban en el jardín envueltos en la historia y librando batallas contra un bando invisible y defendiéndose con espadas hechas de cartón.

Los recuerdos que tiene de la época no son del todo nítidos, algunos son imágenes borrosas grabadas en su mente. ¿Qué habrá querido decir su abuelo? Seguía sin encontrar la razón a sus palabras.

Abrió sus ojos y comprobó que ya había comenzado a bar el sol. ¿Se había dormido? ¿En qué momento? Había sentido que eran solo unos minutos.

Quitó su IPhone de su bolsillo y casi lo deja caer por el horror.

–¡El señor Francis!

Corrió a toda velocidad a cambiarse, ya era la hora y seguía con la misma ropa. ¡No estaba listo! ¿Qué se pondría? Algo que diera una buena impresión bastaba.

–Eso en serio es imposible–Resopló frustrado, quitándose las prendas, quedaron esparcidas en el suelo pero le dio igual, ya no había tiempo.

Sacó de su armario unos pantalones negros simples, una sudadera ploma y una camiseta holgada de color lila.

Al momento en que todo estuvo en su lugar, buscó entre su maleta de zapatos que todavía no vaciaba, –no había tenido más tiempo–, unas sandalias estilo hawaianas y las deslizó entre sus dedos. Sus talones seguían estando algo adoloridos y prefirió librarlos de más fricción.

No volvería a usar esas zapatillas nunca más en su vida.

De eso estaba muy seguro.

Salió de allí, aunque sabía que su cuarto era un remolino lleno de ropa y basura, le dio igual, ya más tarde habría oportunidad de ordenar. Ahora lo más importante era llegar a la hora acordada a la casa de Francis.

–¿Casa? Vive en el departamento de enfrente, ni que estuviera tan lejos…

Aun así, no podía llegar tarde y romper su promesa. Sería algo muy maleducado de su parte. Y claro, arruinaría todo. Desde ayer había esperado con tantas ansias este momento, ¡Nadie podría imaginárselo! Sabía que no era normal, que podría parecerle muy tonto a muchas personas, que con el simple hecho de ir a visitar a un nuevo amigo se emocionara tanto.

Se sentía extraño; ¿Qué pasa cuando, cada vez que recuerdas a alguien sientes un vuelco en tu corazón? ¿Pasa con todos? ¿O solamente con alguien en especial?

Matthew. Debes dejar de pensar tanto.

" _A veces pensar no es bueno, solamente te inquieta más de lo que deseas y necesitas."_ Recordó las palabras que su abuela acostumbraba a decirle a su madre cuando estaba complicada con el trabajo, o existía algo que le preocupaba.

–Exacto…–Sonrió y tomó entre sus brazos la maceta con Heliotropos que se había esmerado tanto en arreglar hoy en la mañana. Había despertado dos horas antes para poder terminar de podarlo y darle los últimos retoques a tiempo, pero pudo lograrlo.

Quería darle un regalo especial; que tuviera significado y quizás, que le agradara a Francis. Por esa razón había elegido los Heliotropos. Los Heliotropos son una flor –en la mayoría de los casos– con pétalos morados, con hojas de verde oscuro, brillantes y gruesas. Tienen un aroma exquisito similar al de la vainilla, y pueden ser utilizadas para usos medicinales.

Pueden significar devoción, _o deseo de amistad._

Ya más tranquilo, puesto que había confirmado que le sobraba tiempo, tarareó una melodía que había oído en el metro (la cual no sabía su nombre pero había sido lo suficiente buena como para recordarla), tomó sus llaves y dijo adiós a Kumajiro, abandonando su hogar.

Cerró con su mano desocupada la puerta, y se metió las llaves con el pendiente de un osito panda en su bolsillo. Con una delicadeza inigualable, casi con adoración agarró el masetero pequeño, dio un pequeño paso, pero no pudo continuar.

¿Y ahora qué?

Alguien golpeaba y golpeaba algo. El ruido era molesto, y Matthew cerró sus ojos intentando apaciguarlo. ¿Quién estaba haciendo tanto escándalo?

Buscó por el lugar al causante, y se encontró con algo muy peculiar y que no se esperaba. Una señora pequeñita y regordeta golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas una de las puertas de la seguidilla de departamentos. Para ser tan mayor, tenía una fuerza inimaginable. Doblegaría la suya, estuvo de acuerdo Matthew.

–Ese... ¿Es el departamento de Antonio?–Se preguntó a sí mismo. Sí, no cabía duda. Lo era. ¿Acaso ella será la viejecita de la cual todos hablaban?

–¡Lovino Vargas!–Gritó muy fuerte. Matthew casi se cae del susto–.¡Sal ahora mismo de allí o tendré que derribar la puerta y llevarte de una oreja, jovencito malcriado! ¡Mueve tu estúpido y flojo trasero de ahí y vámonos!

Y Volvió a golpetear –o intentar derribar–con fuerza la puerta.

Había algo en ella que se le hacía familiar. La forma en que hablaba y decía palabrotas…Oh. El acento. ¿Quién tenía ese acento? Había alguien… Pero no podía recordarlo…

Se encogió de hombros. No era su asunto, seguramente se aburriría de insistir y se marcharía. Porque había algo más importante que debía hacer. Así, con su talento para pasar desapercibido se fue con sigilo al pasillo opuesto al propio.

La señora seguía en lo suyo cuando con una última inhalación de aire, repleta de coraje, dio golpes suavecitos a la puerta de madera oscura.

No tardó demasiado en abrir, pero cuando lo hizo, nuevamente Matthew sintió la sensación descrita anteriormente. Ver la sonrisa cálida que se formó cuando abrió por completo la puerta fue inexplicable. Más cuando miró la maceta de flores que traía consigo.

–¡Matthew! _¡Bonjour!_ Es bueno verte, te estaba esperando–Habló haciendo señas para que entrara. Su cabello estaba amarrado y llevaba un delantal de cocina con diseño floral–.Estaba cocinando, perdona.

– _B-bonjour_ …–Contestó con las mejillas rojas y calientes. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

Francis sonrió por la adorable timidez de Matthew y algo a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Se asomó un instante hacia el pasillo. Pareció estar un buen rato mirando para luego adivinar de quien se trataba y negó repetidas veces, murmurando algunas cosas que Matthew no logró escuchar.

–No de nuevo…

–¿Q-qué sucede?–¿No de nuevo? ¿Perdón?

–Supongo que notaste el gran espectáculo que está montando Madame Vargas fuera. ¿No es así?

Dejó entrar a Matthew primero y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta. Se quitó su delantal y lo dejó sobre un mueble cerca de la entrada. Francis estaba usando una camisa negra, y pantalones en el mismo color.

 _«_ _Que guapo…_ _»_ Pensó Matthew volviendo a sonrojarse. Había que admitirlo; Francis en negro se veía muy bien. Acomodó sus gafas y comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor. En proporciones, el departamento de Francis era exactamente igual al suyo. La diferencia estaba en los adornos, tenía muy buen gusto, y el lugar olía a una mezcla de pintura y comida recién preparada.

–Si… Lo noté. ¿Esa es la señora de la que hablaban Antonio y Lovino?

Francis negó.

–¿Ehh? Entonces…

–Es la abuela de _mon petit_ –Respondió al instante–.Él y su hermano viven en casa de su abuela desde que ella y el abuelo Rómulo se separaron cuando jóvenes.

¡Oh! Ahora lo entendía todo. Con razón el acento era tan parecido. Era italiano.

–Comprendo, ¿pero por qué estaba tan enfadada?

–Ah… Eso…–Francis rascó su barbilla con nerviosismo–.Digamos que Lovino tiene la costumbre de… cómo decirlo…

–¿De…?

Hizo una mueca con su boca y miró hacia el techo. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas, pero no podía encontrarlas. Habían tantas malas costumbres que había reconocido en Lovino, que no sabía exactamente a cual referirse.

–Digamos que Lovino tiene la mala costumbre de desobedecer órdenes–Y sobre todo, las de su abuela o _nonna_ como él y Feli acostumbran decirle.

–Oh… Sí, eso ya lo sé–Soltó una risita, iba a taparse su boca, pero recordó que ambas manos las tenía ocupadas en sostener la maceta. ¡Los Heliotropos!

–Eh… ¿Matthew?–Titubeó apuntando hacia las flores con una sonrisa–, ¿Eso es para mí?

La verdad es que desde que había llegado, Francis estuvo mirando con curiosidad las flores que traía Matthew consigo, pero no encontraba el momento para preguntar por ello.

Matthew se sintió pequeñito e indefenso bajo la mirada brillosa y expectante de su vecino. Sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo. Tragó saliva y asintió efusivamente. Su rulo se movió de arriba abajo, y sus cabellos rubios se mecieron.

Estiró sus brazos y colocó los Heliotropos frente a Francis, quien mantenía una sonrisa demasiado emocionada, provocando más vergüenza en el tímido canadiense.

Aplaudió conmovido y recibió el regalo, demasiado agradecido por el detalle.

–Son hermosas…– _«_ _Bueno, él es hermoso…_ _»_ Pensó viendo de reojo a Matthew que jugaba con los cordeles de su sudadera. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Cada vez, le tomaba más cariño a su adorable vecino. Le encantaba el hecho de que se preocupara por los demás, y tuviera estos gestos tan lindos–.Muchísimas gracias, de ahora en adelante cuidaré muy bien de ellas.

–Me alegra que te gustaran…–Susurró sin poder mantener contacto visual y Francis se mordió la lengua para no decirle lo lindo que se veía nervioso.

–Ven, acompáñame.

Francis lo guió por la pequeña salita de estar; tenía tres sillones pequeños y un sofá grande, en el medio una mesa de centro redonda, que sobre ésta habían adornos y pequeñas estatuas de cristal. Matthew no pudo quitar la vista del gigantesco cuadro de zinnias amarillas, blancas y anaranjadas. ¡Era magnifico! Quedó pasmado e inevitablemente se detuvo a mirar desde más cerca aquella obra de arte.

–¡Q-qué hermoso! ¡Es maravilloso!–Exclamó escéptico. Nunca en su vida había visto un trabajo como el que tenía frente de su nariz. Las pinceladas estaban marcadas, y algunas sobresalían en los colores cálidos. Debía ser oleo. El óleo siempre daba esa sensación de textura que ningún otro tipo de pintura podía imitar.

–¿Te gusta?–Preguntó el francés aguantando las ganas de reír. De repente Matthew parecía un niño pequeño.

Todo lo que incluía plantas y flores lo hacía parecer uno.

–N-no, es qué…No lo sé, ¡me encanta!–Se decidió al final–.¿Quien fue la persona que lo pintó? Me consideraría su fan número 1, dios. Es precioso, no tengo palabras.

Con su dedo buscó la firma del artista, y su boca se abrió cuando pudo encontrarlo.

–Francis Bonnefoy…–Leyó en voz alta.

Se giró sorprendido, y Francis se encogió de hombros.

–Creo que ahora tengo a mi primer fan número uno, ¿No?

–P-parece.

Matthew se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Ambos rieron. Francis le invitó a que siguieran caminando, hasta que llegaron a la terraza o mirador del departamento. Fielmente ídem al suyo, pero no con la misma vista.

Definitivamente no la era.

Había muchísimos más departamentos y casas alrededor, algunas tenían ese aire antiguo y gótico que a Matthew siempre había llamado su atención. Pero lo que pudo sacarle un _"Wow"_ fue la torre Eiffel a lo lejos, que brillaba en medio del atardecer, en el cielo repleto de tintes rosados y anaranjados con nubes esponjosas, similares a algodones de azúcar.

–Bonita vista, ¿no es así?–Habló Francis dejando sobre una mesa la maceta con los Heliotropos. Luego limpió sus manos y las metió en sus bolsillos–.Tuve suerte, es la mejor de todos los departamentos de aquí. Es perfecta, sobre todo si tienes un día ajetreado y necesitas relajarte.

Matthew estuvo de acuerdo. La vista era salida de una revista.

–Creo que aquí quedarán perfectas, ¿está bien o tienen que estar en la sombra? Si no, puedo entrarlas y…

–No, no–le interrumpió–, Estas flores están hechas para estar bajo el sol. Se cree que _"siempre miran al sol",_ su nombre lo dice.

–Claro…Y, ¿qué tipo de flores son estas? Nunca los había visto antes.

Se acercó para inspeccionarlas y tocar sus pétalos. Cuando olió el aroma dulce quiso hacerlo de nuevo. Olían muy bien.

–¡Ah! Disculpa–Rió nervioso–, son Heliotropos. Ese es su nombre.

–Entiendo. Me gusta que sean de color violeta, es mi favorito–Rió–. ¿Cuál es su significado? Imagino que debes saberlo _mon chere_.

El francés se apoyó en la baranda y esperó a que el contrario respondiera.

Dubitativo, tragó saliva y dijo. –Deseo de amistad.

– _¿Pardon?_

Francis ladeó su cabeza, interrogante. ¿Había escuchado bien?

–Mm…–Dudó el canadiense si en proseguir o no, pero lo hizo de todos modos–. E-eso significa… Yo quise regalártelo porque yo… Bueno, tú entenderás.

–Tranquilo, comprendo, comprendo–negó con sus manos–, porque quieres ser mi amigo. ¿O me equivoco?

Francis le observó serio, o lo intentó. Por dentro estaba que moría de felicidad y podría saltar y festejar como toda una adolescente emocionada. Pero se contuvo. Quería saber la respuesta de Matthew.

–Sí, algo así–Se encogió en su lugar.

Para inhibir sus nervios jugaba con el borde de los puños de su sudadera y mordía sus labios, que ya comenzaban a secarse por la brisa de la tarde.

–No creo que eso sea posible.

Matthew frunció el ceño al instante. ¿Qué? –¿Disculpa?–Salió como un hilito de voz, pero se notaba enfadado.

–No es posible.

–¿P-por qué?

Sintió una mezcla de ira y vergüenza en solo milésimas de segundos, estuvo a segundos de dar un paso y marcharse de allí, pero la voz calmada y sincera de Francis lo congeló.

–Nosotros somos amigos desde que hablamos por primera vez en el pasillo, Matthew. Pero te agradezco por tu sinceridad, y espero que podamos conocernos más de ahora en adelante.

Matthew se quedó en silencio por un minuto. Sin dejar de mirar a Francis con los ojos bien abiertos. Había sido una broma. Luego su expresión cambió a una levemente irritada, pero el alivio que lo invadió de pies a cabeza estaba ganando.

A Matthew no le gustaban demasiado las bromas.

–Lo hiciste a propósito–aseguró con las cejas alzadas–, lo hiciste a propósito Señor Francis.

– _Moi?–_ Se hizo el desentendido, pero al presenciar el claro enfado de Matthew se rindió y se acercó arrepentido al que ahora estaba cruzado de brazos–. Bien, sí. Lo lamento. Solo estaba bromeando _mon ami_ , no pensé que te lo tomarías en serio.

Anotado: a su adorable vecino no le gustaban las bromas.

Desconfiado Matthew por fin suspiró, y rió suavemente.

Otra nota mental: pero si te disculpabas, su enfado desaparecía rápidamente.

–Está bien.

–Nunca podría decirte algo así, ¿Por qué tipo de mala persona me crees Matthew? Me ofendes–Dramatizó, sacando una risita al canadiense, que ya no tenía ni un ápice de enfado en su rostro.

Matthew luego le restó importancia cuando Francis preguntó si aún seguía enfadado, pero le pidió que nunca más hiciera algo así, porque realmente había creído que era verdad. Digamos que el hecho de que le costara hacer amistades, es algo muy serio para el joven.

Pero Francis no tenía por qué enterarse.

Estuvieron 20 minutos más en la terraza, conversando de su día entre otras cosas. Francis le comentó que había terminado un cuadro hace unos minutos –la verdad es que casi–, puesto que le faltaban sólo unos pequeños detalles y estaba cien por ciento terminado. Matthew emocionado preguntó si algún día podría mostrarle más de sus pinturas, a lo que obviamente accedió, e incluso lo invitó después de la cena a conocer su estudio.

–Listo, ten esto.

Francis dejó frente a Matthew un plato humeante de Fricasé de vegetales. Matthew nunca lo había comido, pero si había leído y visto en varias partes que hablaban de esta comida francesa en específico.

–Se ve delicioso, gracias.

–No hay de que–Contestó Francis colocando una servilleta de tela en su regazo–. Ahora a comer, me esmeré cocinando especialmente para ti _mon cher_ , y luego viene el postre.

¿Especialmente para él? Irremediablemente, un cosquilleo recorrió su estómago y llevó una cucharada de los vegetales a su boca para ignorarlas.

–¡Ehh! ¿Lo cocinaste todo tú realmente?

Francis asintió–En mi familia todos son buenos cocineros, creo que también lo heredé, aunque ya casi no tengo tiempo para hacerlo.

–Es una lástima, porque realmente está delicioso… Yo solo sé preparar postres, mi abuela me enseñaba de pequeño. Mi hermano Alfred era el que más los adoraba, es un poco glotón…–Se llevó otra cucharada a la boca y mascó lento.

–¿Tienes un hermano? Vaya, no me lo esperaba. Pensé que eras hijo único.

–Sí, es mi mellizo.

–¡Y mellizos!–Exclamó sorprendido. ¿Se parecería a Matthew? ¿Tendría la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos con pestañas largas, o el cabello sedoso y claro? No lo creía… Dudaba que alguien pudiera parecerse a Matthew. Él era único.

–¿Tú tienes hermanos Señor Francis?–La voz suavecita de Matthew interrumpió sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo levemente.

–Ah… _non,_ soy hijo único. Viví mi infancia con mis dos padres en Paris, y me mudé con Antonio cuando nos graduamos del instituto. Estuvimos un año en unos departamentos cercanos, pero nuestro amigo Gilbert nos recomendó este lugar, porque Roderich vive en el primer piso–Dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y luego la dejó a un costado de su plato. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que Matthew siguiera llamándolo "Señor Francis".

–Ehm…–Asintió de todas formas, aunque no entendía de quienes hablaban–¿Quién es Gilbert, y quien es Roderich?–Se aventuró a preguntar. De todas formas algún día tendría que hacerlo, para por lo menos comprender un poco más de la vida de Francis.

–Gilbert es mi otro mejor amigo. Con Antonio hemos sido compañeros y amigos desde primaria, y bueno–Hizo una pausa para luego reír–, Roderich es algo así como su enemigo mortal. Pero yo sé que ellos dos están… Quizá se llevan _demasiado_ bien. No sé si lo pillas.

Le guiñó un ojo mientras jugaba con el vino dentro de su copa, para luego beber otro poco y seguir comiendo.

Y no, Matthew no lo pilló.

Siguieron conversando de sus vidas, conociendo cada vez más del otro y aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Las risas no se hicieron esperar y ambos se encontraban del mejor ánimo; felices con la compañía del otro.

–C-creo que no puedo más…–Murmuró el canadiense con problemas. Estaba demasiado satisfecho y le quedaba el último trozo de mousse de chocolate.

–Lo lamento, quizás me excedí cocinando…–Se disculpó Francis, pero no parecía para nada arrepentido. Matthew se rió y protestó porque le había dolido la panza al hacerlo.

–N-no parece que te sientes culpable por eso Señor Francis.

Y volvieron a reír.

Francis admiraba extasiado a la persona que estaba frente de sí. Era perfecto. Perfecto en todos los sentidos. En eso estaba cuando se percató de algo; tenía chocolate en la comisura de sus labios y bajo su barbilla. No supo si fue la copa de vino que había bebido, o tan solo una chispa de valor que cruzó su mente, pero se semi-levantó de su asiento y llevó su mano derecha al rostro de Matthew.

–Tienes…algo de chocolate…

Al momento de tocar el rostro sorprendido de Matthew, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, asustando a Francis quien movió su mano y sin quererlo vertió la copa de agua sobre todo el mantel.

Como toda una película cliché; interrumpido en el mejor momento.

–Qué diablos…

–¡Barbas! ¡El asombroso yo, ha venido a deleitarte con su visita!

Matthew estaba confundido. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué iba a pasar? Y por último, ¿Qué no pasó? Con temor a que el agua se esparciera más comenzó a secar como pudo todo el charco de líquido que ya empezaba a formarse.

Un chico de albino entró a la habitación con una caminata muy peculiar, como si fuera el mismísimo rey caminando hacia ellos y luego observó curioso la escena.

–¿Y éste quién es?–Apuntó Gilbert a Matthew, instintivamente el aludido retrocedió– ¿Otra de tus citas? Vaya barbas, tú sí que no te cansas nunca. _¡Kesesese!_

Y el albino se echó a reír, como si hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo. Francis por su parte se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, y quiso que la tierra lo tragase.

–Hola Gilbert…

* * *

Continuará

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Un beso, un abrazo y que tengan buen comienzo de semana. En el próximo capitulo voy a responder sus reviews, en serio. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. ¡Son los mejores!**


	4. III

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Esta vez me demoré en actualizar porque he estado muy ocupada. Estoy comenzando una nueva etapa en mi vida; estoy aprendiendo a leer las cartas del tarot y eso necesita concentración, estudio y práctica :c Las dos ultimas semanas mi vida ha girado en torno a esto y al colegio por supuesto... :c Ahora se suma el sismo -cof, cof terremoto cof, cof- que hubo en mi país y las fiestas patrias prácticamente arruinadas por esto XD; Solo en Chile, señoras y señores.**

 **¡Ah! También adivinen. ¡Tengo azaleas! Si no las conocen, búsquenlas. Se van a enamorar. ;) Estoy buscando un nombre... ¡Son tan hermosas! Las azaleas en sí significan templanza, y las rosadas (que es el color que tienen las mías) significan amor a la naturaleza. :') Lamento que el capitulo de hoy sea tan aburrido... Pero necesitaba colocar todo esto para que en el próximo ocurriera lo que tenga que ocurrir. ¡Ya verán!**

 **También** **estuve pensando en colocar tipo, recomendaciones de canciones para leer el capitulo ¿Qué opinan de eso? Bueno, si les interesa dejaré dos de recomendación:**

 _ **Sad song de We the kings. || The words de Christina Perri.**_

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Sensei. Esta historia en sí es un _Alternative Universe,_ que como tal no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de la serie.

–Diálogos de los personajes.–

 _«Pensamientos de los personajes._ _»_

 _"Recuerdos de los personajes, o diálogos antes dichos."_

Francis es Francia y Matthew es Canadá.

Lovino es Romano y Antonio es España.

Feliks es Polonia y Toris Lituania.

Emma es Bélgica y Michelle es Seychelles.

Elizabeta es Hungría y Gilbert es Prusia.

 **¡Buena lectura! Y perdónenme por los errores, no pude revisar muy bien.**

* * *

 _"Las azaleas son algo esencial para triunfar en la vida."_

* * *

 **III**

. . .

Matthew lanzó las llaves al pequeño cenicero que había en la mesa de la entrada. ¿Por qué tenía un cenicero si nunca en su vida había probado algún cigarrillo? Debía haber estado ahí desde que se había mudado, y nunca se percató de ello.

Agotado tanto física como mentalmente, se arrastró hacia su habitación entre la oscuridad.

Se quitó su sudadera, sandalias y sus pantalones. Ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz de su habitación para hacer todo esto, puesto que otra vez las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luna iluminaba gran parte de su cuarto.

Por último se metió dentro de su cama y a tientas buscó el cargador de su celular, que luego conectó para dejar cargándolo sobre la mesita de noche.

Y todo quedó en silencio.

Y Matthew seguía como en un trance, con los ojos violetas bien abiertos y quietos, perdidos en algún punto de la pared.

Enfadado; como nunca en un buen tiempo. Podría levantarse gritar y gritar, patear una silla, luego quejarse por el dolor pero seguir derribando todo lo que estaba cercano a su paso.

–Lo arruinó todo–Dijo sin dejar de observar la pantalla de su celular, que indicaba como subía cada vez más el porcentaje de su batería.

Y es que sí, ¿Gilbert era su nombre?, había llegado a interrumpir su agradable y tranquila conversación con Francis.

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, arrastró una silla y comenzó a comer –a tragar– la comida que le servía con cierto recelo el francés. Matthew sentía el tic en su ceja izquierda latir a la par de la sangre que hervía dentro de sus venas; extrañamente le resultó inadecuada, y sobrada la presencia de Gilbert en ese instante.

Oh, no. ¡No era eso! Fue lo que dijo. _"¿Otra de tus citas? Vaya barbas, tú sí que no te cansas nunca."_ Al recordar la extravagante risa del albino frunció la nariz, disgustado y se cubrió aún más con las sabanas.

Luego con torpes disculpas, y con Francis intentando que se detuviera decidió marcharse de allí. De algún modo escuchar algo así –otra vez, porque no era la primera– de Francis, le ofendía. Él no creía que su vecino fuera ese tipo de persona; a sus ojos era amigable, conversador y alguien con quien no le importaría hablar y disfrutar de su presencia cada hora. Le creía incapaz de ser el típico hombre mujeriego que sale con alguien diferente cada día.

Además, a él tampoco le incumbía, no podía llegar y meterse en la vida de alguien, indicándole que eso estaba malo, que no debía hacerlo.

¿No?

–¡Claro!–Exclamó y giró llevándose consigo el revoltijo de mantas que ahora tenía por no quedarse quieto ni un segundo. Francis mismo se lo había asegurado en la terraza de su departamento. Amigos. Eran amigos. Sí, los amigos se apoyan y escuchan, dicen lo que está mal pero solo aconsejan. Al final la decisión de si lo que tú haces, es correcto o no, solo recae en ti mismo. Nadie puede obligarte a elegir entre una cosa u otra.

Como el amigo que era de Francis, él debería comprenderlo. Los hombres actúan de esta forma; es común que a cierta edad sientan que deban disfrutar de la vida, que ya no queda tanto tiempo hasta que se establezcan y/o formen una familia.

Pero Matthew aunque se esforzara, no podía entenderlo.

Nunca sintió que esto fuera necesario. ¡Ni si quiera había tenido una pareja en toda su vida! Con suerte fue a la fiesta de graduación y las demás veces en que sus compañeros de escuela salían de noche, bailaban y bebían, Matthew disfrutaba de una buena novela acompañada de chocolate caliente.

Su personalidad antisocial y que su hermano siempre estuviera ahí presente –espantando a todo aquel que se acercara– no ayudaría para nada en su mísera y escasa suerte.

–Que bochornoso…–Tenía 18 años y seguía sin tener una vida amorosa estable.

Hubo una época en que Matthew realmente se vio afectado. Comenzó a sentirse más fuera de lugar, las inseguridades salieron a flote. Se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle; su orientación sexual.

¿Qué ocurriría si el mundo se enterara de que era homosexual?

Un día cuando ya fue demasiado, decidió charlarlo con su madre, ella llegó del trabajo y encontró a Matthew más callado de lo normal, él tenía 15 años por ese entonces. _"¿Qué sucede cariño?"_ Le había dicho dejando las bolsas del supermercado sobre la mesa. Aún puede recordar perfectamente el rostro lleno de preocupación que tenía su madre cuando sin aguantar más, se largó a llorar y le contó entre hipos el asunto. Ella simplemente lo abrazó y dijo con firmeza. _"Nunca dejaría de amarte por algo tan simple, hijo. Tu eres Matthew, solo Matthew y nadie nunca cambiará eso."_

Son esos momentos que marcan tu vida, y que siempre por extraño que parezca, no abandonan tus recuerdos.

Más tarde, su hermano Alfred terminó por enterarse, sin embargo él tan solo se encogió de hombros y le comentó que ya lo sabía, que era demasiado obvio. Matthew por su parte no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. A veces Alfred tendía a ser demasiado directo y sin tacto.

Y al final, siguió viviendo como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Todo se encontraba bien guardado con llave en el cofre del pasado. Para Matthew ser homosexual no era nada del otro mundo; pero como a algunos, su timidez le hacía malas jugadas respecto al tema.

Se había mantenido estos tres años solo, como si aquello nunca hubiera ocurrido, y seguía rodeado de sus infinidades de libros y por supuesto, sus amadas flores.

Que nunca haya sentido lo que era el verdadero amor, no significaba que no lo anhelara; ¡todo lo contrario! Varias veces se encontró soñando con que encontraba al hombre de su vida y eran felices para siempre. Luego se daba cuenta de que esas cosas solo ocurrían en las películas y telenovelas que veía su madre o que últimamente hasta la mayoría de los libros nuevos, terminaban en ese final triste y trágico, con uno de los protagonistas agonizando de alguna enfermedad terminal, y el otro quedando solo para siempre.

Si alguna vez le tocaba vivir una situación similar, –hablando en serio– no le apetecía enamorarse.

Miró la hora en su celular y se sorprendió. Daban la una de la madrugada en punto. Mientras acomodaba su almohada y el cubrecama que ya estaba casi en el suelo, se decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar de pensar en tonterías y dormir.

O por lo menos intentarlo.

. . .

El resto de la semana pasó rápido, y Matthew en un parpadeo se dio cuenta de que era Sábado. Cómo acostumbraba en su tiempo libre desde que había llegado a Paris, se encontraba haciendo algo de jardinería fuera de su departamento.

En la calle había comprado unas capuchinas y ahora se encargaba de pasarlas a unas macetas más bonitas.

El día de hoy estaba haciendo más calor de lo usual, y por esa razón decidió colocarse una camiseta de manga corta y unos shorts sobre la rodilla. Dejó la pequeña palita en el suelo y se quitó los guantes para limpiar el sudor que tenía en su frente, ¿si ya estaba haciendo este calor en primavera, como sería en verano? No quería imaginárselo.

Siguió así por un rato, hasta que tuvo que ir a buscar la regadera para darles algo de agua a sus pequeñas florecillas, que con el calor que hacía de seguro lo necesitaban más que nadie. Venía saliendo de su departamento cuando encontró a alguien viendo con curiosidad sus macetas.

–Cómo que estas se parecen a las flores que tiene Toris–Dijo un joven de melena lisa y rubia.

Llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol oscuros y grandes, pantalones ajustados y un top bastante femenino que hacía juego con sus sandalias de tacón y cartera. Masticaba impasible goma de mascar mientras seguía concentrado en apreciar cada flor, como si intentara reconocer alguna.

–Ah, me rindo. Es imposible–Se quejó e hizo un globo que luego explotó con un pequeño _plop._

–P-perdona… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?–Matthew se atrevió a preguntar, ganándose toda la atención del extraño. Lo miró de pies a cabeza quitándose los lentes, y extendió su mano con uñas pintadas hacia él.

–Tú debes ser el nuevo vecino, Toni me habló de ti–Dijo sonriendo un poco. Y Matthew se percató de que llevaba brillo labial, vaya–.Me llamo Feliks, seguro ya has escuchado hablar de mí. O sea, quien no lo ha hecho.

Matthew no pudo negarlo, si había escuchado de él. Pero no había oído las mejores cosas, sobre todo el hecho de que había casi asesinado –bueno, no literal– a la planta de su novio.

–A-ah… Sí, yo soy Matthew, un placer–Devolvió el apretón de manos e intentó sonreír.

–Parece que te gustan mucho las flores–Más bien aseguró arrodillándose para tocar con sus dedos delgados las magnolias–.Estas son muy bonitas, se notan bien cuidadas. ¿Tú has hecho todo esto solo?

Asintió.

–Wow, es impresionante.

Matthew se sonrojó por el cumplido y se apresuró a contestar. –N-no es nada, tampoco es tanto trabajo…

Mentía, y lo sabía bien. Porque había que dedicar mucho de tu tiempo para cuidarlas, regarlas, aplicarles aerosoles en contra de los insectos que pudieran dañarlas entre millones de otras cosas.

–A mi novio Toris le gustan las flores. Incluso hasta el día de hoy sigue sacándome en cara que no haya cuidado una flor que le obsequiaron en el trabajo. De todos modos, siento que exagera, digo. Es solo una flor, puedes comprar miles cuando desees–Hizo de nuevo un globo y siguió masticando–.No sé si me entiendes.

¡Por supuesto que no! Gritaba su yo interno. Para Matthew sus flores lo eran todo, cuando sus amados iris azules se marchitaron porque eligió un aerosol que dañó los pétalos lloró dos días seguidos sintiéndose culpable.

–C-claro…–Rió nervioso.

–Se llamaban orquillas, o algo de ordilas…

–… ¿Orquídeas?

–Eso, eso–Hizo un gesto con sus manos y se levantó–¿No tienes Orquídeas?

–No…En mi hogar en Canadá mi madre tenía, pero aquí no. Además no me gustan demasiado, lo lamento–Se disculpó con una sonrisita.

–Da igual, o sea a mí tampoco me gustaban. Prefiero las rosas, o algo más común. Pero sabes…–Suspiró y se peinó su cabello sedoso hacia atrás–.Me gustaría darle otra a Toris, son sus favoritas. ¿Tienes idea de dónde puedo comprarlas?

Asintió enérgico.

–Cerca del subterráneo del metro, hay un lugar en donde compro flores. También hay plantas y hasta árboles pequeños. Es seguro, no hay riesgos de que puedan venderte algo sin la raíz, es muy confiable.

–Qué extraño, nunca me he fijado–Ignoremos el hecho de que Feliks únicamente se interesaba en las tiendas que había ropa, zapatos y accesorios, es innecesario–, la próxima vez que pase por ese lugar me encargaré de preguntar por las flores esas. O quizás podría ir con Toris, como que dudo que pueda llevar la maceta yo solo… ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé!–Chilló exaltando a Matthew, que por segunda vez casi deja caer la regadera sobre sus flores.

–¿Q-qué?–Balbuceó intentando volver a tomar bien el objeto de lata.

Feliks sonreía y aplaudía con ambas manos, como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea de todo el universo.

–¿Qué tal si vamos juntos? De seguro podemos buscar otra, me gustaría tener rosas blancas en mi dep. ¡Quedaría perfecto con el sillón en la sala de estar! Luego vamos por un café y me cuentas más sobre tu vida. Sería como que, demasiado _cool_. ¿Qué opinas?

Matthew se tentó en buscar una excusa. Similar a que la universidad le tenía muy ocupado –cosa la cual no era cien por ciento mentira– pero el chico parecía ser alguien que seguiría insistiendo sin detenerse, hasta que accediera. Además podía ser divertido y había visto unas vincapervincas púrpura que quería comprar la próxima vez que fuera a la tienda.

–Suena bien–Dijo después de unos minutos y los dos sonrieron.

Fue justo en ese segundo cuando se preguntó; ¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado? Desde que había llegado a Paris no había dejado de conocer nuevas personas, y a extrañamente, agradarles o por lo menos a aparentarlo.

Ya no estaba tan solo, estaban Lovino, Elizabeta, Antonio, ahora Feliks y por supuesto:

 _Francis._

No veía a Francis desde la cena interrumpida. Ni siquiera habían intercambiado números como para mandar un mensaje de disculpas o algo…Tuvo un proyecto sobre la polinización con fecha de entrega para el viernes, y consumió por completo, cada hora libre luego de las clases. Entre ir de casa en casa, desde la de Elizabeta hasta la de Lovino, los días pasaron rápidos y se vio en el comienzo del primer fin de semana desde que había empezado la universidad.

Le gustaría ir hoy y golpear su puerta, llevarle hotcakes, o quizás algunas flores y charlar. ¿Estaría en casa? Todavía era temprano, quizás había salido nuevamente con sus amigos y aún no despertaba…

–Debo irme–Habló Feliks sacando de sus pensamientos a Matthew. Se colocó la cartera en su hombro y guiñó uno de sus ojos verdes–.Toris pronto llegará, me pidió que fuéramos a comer fuera.

–Oh, que te vaya bien. Nos vemos.

– _¡Bye-bye!_

Matthew rió y movió sus manos en son de despedida. Feliks hizo lo mismo y se alejó caminando como si fuera un modelo de pasarela, no obstante antes de doblar se detuvo y le gritó.

–¡Oye! ¡Recuerda, hoy hay junta de vecinos a las cinco y media! ¡No faltes que la vieja loca se enoja!

Matthew sorprendido porqué lo había olvidado, gritó también un _"Ahí estaré"_ y Feliks levantó su pulgar en aprobación.

Era un chico extraño, pero agradable.

Cuando Feliks desapareció tras la puerta de su correspondiente departamento, llevó una mano hacia su sien y exhaló aire. Había olvidado por completo que hoy era la primera junta de vecinos a la que asistiría.

–Grandioso.

. . .

Almorzó ensaladas y jugo de frutilla, no le apetecía cocinar algo más y se conformó ésta simple mezcla. Se lanzó a su sillón y mientras veía la televisión, se decidió por tomarse una pequeña siesta hasta que fuera la hora.

Lovino le envió un mensaje como recordatorio de la junta de vecinos y con la hora exacta en la que se iba a llevar a cabo. Matthew se extrañó. Lovino había jurado nunca más ir al mismo lugar en donde estuviera la vecina problemática y que ahora le enviara él mismo el mensaje, podía significar que hoy se decidiera por ir.

 _«_ Por favor que así sea… _»_ Rogó para sus adentros. Le sería de mucha ayuda algo de apoyo emocional en un lugar nuevo y como creía; repleto de gente desconocida, y otra que semi-conocía.

Cuando se despertó, ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde y la reunión estaba programada para las cinco y media, en el primer piso del conjunto de departamentos. Fue a la cocina sin ningún apuro y comió algunos pedazos de unos hotcakes que sobraron de la mañana.

Miró con desinterés a su alrededor algunas de las flores que había en la sala de estar.

–Debo regar las azaleas cuando vuelva–Dijo en voz alta, mascando y tragando el último pedazo para marcharse caminando hacia el baño. Ahí se lavó el rostro y enjuagó sus dientes. Se miró al espejo y bufó.

Estaba pálido y un poco demacrado; sus mejillas sin embargo tenían un tono rosado –que supuso– se trataba de un efecto secundario del calor atroz de hoy. Su cabello rubio y ligero, despeinado como siempre, junto a ese rulo rebelde caía sobre parte de su frente.

Sacó el cepillo de cabello desde el pequeño mueble con una pesadez inigualable y comenzó a desenredar para estar algo más presentable, y cuando terminó su tarea volvió a verse. Ya más satisfecho, se encogió de hombros, se miró por última vez y salió del lugar.

Ahora el reloj marcaba las cinco con veinte minutos y Matthew decidió que lo mejor sería ir ahora mismo a la sala de reuniones. Y ahora que se molestaba en recordar…

Era la primera vez que iba a esa parte del edificio.

No había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para explorar más a fondo cada piso, y esperaba que se tratara de un sitio agradable y confortable. Si dios estaba de su parte, con una pequeña biblioteca, sillones con bonita vista. Podría darse el gusto de ir a leer o hasta solo el cambiar un poco de ambiente.

–No suena mal…

Como era costumbre, se echó sus llaves a su bolsillo, su celular y salió.

Seguía igual de caluroso, y Matthew recordó de repente que precisamente la ropa que llevaba en esos momentos (seguía con sus shorts y su camiseta holgada), no era lo más apropiado para una reunión, o algo del mismo estilo. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Cómo se vestía la gente para estas cosas? Matthew en su vida había participado de algo así.

Estaba nervioso…

Llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas con sumo cuidado y fijándose en no resbalar con sus sandalias de goma. Llegó y siguió hasta el final del pasillo, buscando con sus ojos casi transparentes el camino correcto. Llegó hasta un jardín interior pequeñito, pero muy bien cuidado y lleno de árboles, flores y más flores.

Sonrió como el mismísimo sol al ver tantas en un mismo sitio. ¡Qué maravilla! Situadas en los extremos, un par de bancos para tomar asiento en la sombra y en el centro una fuente en donde los pajaritos tomaban un baño tranquilos y serenos.

Tuvo que tragarse las ganas de ir y correr a ver de más cercas unas flores rojas que no pudo reconocer, pero ya estaba en la hora y seguía sin encontrar la sala de reuniones.

Como si dios mandara un ángel a su rescate, una voz a lo lejos comenzó a gritar su nombre.

Oh. Esa voz…

¡Ese acento! Lovino.

–¡Matt! ¡Matthew!

–¡Lovino!–Exclamó Matthew caminando hacia su compañero de universidad, que ahora que se fijaba, venía acompañado de su novio, el español–.¡Antonio!

–¡Hola Matthew! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Hace días que no te veía!–Saludó inmediatamente el moreno con una sonrisa brillante. Lovino entornó los ojos y le tapó la boca para que le permitiera hablar.

–¿Cómo estás Matt? ¿Todo bien?–Sonrió–.Lo lamento, este bastardo se coloca un poco más tarado de lo usual con el calor y suele atacar con preguntas y estupideces a las personas desde el primer momento en que las ve.

Matthew rió y negó, quitándole importancia. Antonio seguía forcejeando para que le soltara y lo hizo, sin embargo con una sola mirada asesina, Lovino pidió silencio. El moreno hizo un puchero pero obedeció.

–Estoy bien, muchas gracias. Algo cansado pero bien–Suspiró–.¿Y ustedes?

–Estábamos bien, en realidad. Pero luego recordé que debíamos venir a esta estupidez y mi felicidad se esfumó– _«_ _Por favor que la bruja no venga, es lo único que le pido a mio dio_. _»_ Pensaba Lovino.

–Vamos, Lovi. Es solo que la viejecita es testaruda y de mal carácter. Las personas con el tiempo y cuando se hacen mayores tienen peor humor, hay que entenderlas.

 _«_ _No es únicamente por esto que odio venir a las reuniones._ _»_

Antonio hablaba con calma y sonriente. Matthew estuvo de acuerdo, a su abuelo materno le ocurrió igual.

–Lo sé, pero aun así no me molestaría asistir a su funeral, ojalá y que sea lo más pronto posible.

–¡Lovi!

–Ya, ya. Solo estoy bromeando idiota–Sonrió, o por lo menos eso intentó–.Pero recuerda. Es la última vez que te acompaño, en serio es la última. Lo juro por mi nonna–.Aseguró elevando su dedo índice.

–Pero, la última vez dijiste exactamente lo mismo…–Murmuró Matthew algo temeroso por la reacción que tendría Lovino después de lo que iba a decir–.Por eso me extrañé cuando me enviaste el mensaje, yo creí que habías jurado nunca más estar en el mismo lugar que nuestra vecina…

Antonio rió. Su risa era cantarina y armoniosa–Lovi siempre dice lo mismo.

Lovino se coloró y avergonzado empezó a balbucear palabras que ninguno de los otros dos presentes pudo descifrar.

¡Ha! Nunca admitiría que en realidad la razón del porqué venía con Antonio a estas cosas, era porque Emma estaría ahí como todas las veces. Emma era la ex novia de Antonio. Por lo que tiene entendido, fueron novios en la secundaria y ella seguía un poco –demasiado– interesada en el español. Simplemente era para ahorrarse las sorpresas de la rubia coqueteando con _su_ novio. Muy simple.

Matthew se fijó en su IPhone y exclamó horrorizado cuando comprobó que estaban llegando tarde por diez minutos.

–C-chicos… No es por alertarlos pero es tarde y…

Lovino que seguía pensando con la mirada perdida en el pequeño jardín, parpadeó sorprendido y negó intentando disipar la inseguridad de su mente. Antonio tomó su mano y le plantó un beso en su mejilla.

–Vamos Lovi.

El asintió más relajado y comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección en donde Antonio les guiaba, Matthew con un poco de dificultad (sin contar que el correr no era lo suyo) y que además, sus zapatos no eran lo más adecuados para la acción.

Resultó que la sala de reuniones estaba a la vuelta del pasillo, por la derecha. En un intento para no llamar demasiado la atención entraron despacio por la puerta, que chirrió un poquitín cuando la cerraron. Ya había gente adentro. Y por el silencio, y el sonido únicamente de una voz femenina que dirigía, supuso que ya había empezado.

El cuarto era un lugar espacioso y fresco. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros, y uno que otro tenía plantas o alguna flor. Todo en tonos claros y rojizos y Matthew sonrió satisfecho cuando divisó, al lado de un mesón largo de madera un estante con libros.

–Perfecto…–Susurró.

La gente había formado un círculo con las sillas. Quedaban algunas sin ocupar y Lovino le hizo señas para que tomara asiento en una a su lado. Matthew se encogió cuando las miradas recayeron en los recién llegados y prefirió no mirar nada más que no fuera la silla de madera que lo esperaba.

Se sentaron, y la persona que estaba de pie, carraspeó varias veces hasta que volvió a hablar con el rostro contraído en desagrado.

–Bueno, ahora que los atrasados ya están aquí, continuemos.

Matthew levantó la vista y se encontró con una señora mayor, un poco jorobada pero a parte de sus manos delgadas y huesudas, y ese rostro arrugado, no había nada raro en ella.

–Tch–Chistó Lovino cruzándose de brazos–.Bruja del demonio...

–Shh…–Le regañó Antonio pidiendo él esta vez silencio. No quería que fueran expulsados como lo habían sido meses atrás.

Matthew batió su mano intentando refrescarse un poco luego de la carrera, y mientras lo hacía sintió un par de ojos que le observaban. Su vista se posó en una dirección; y violeta con celeste se conectaron.

Francis levantó una mano para saludarlo, y Matthew pudo sentir como su corazón y sus entrañas se retorcían en un mar de emociones. ¡Estaba tan feliz de verlo nuevamente! Sus pupilas brillaron y susurró un hola que hizo curvar sus labios al francés.

¡Dios! Creía fervientemente que podría morir ahí mismo. La sensación… era inexplicable. Era alivio mezclado con felicidad, o nervios y vergüenza. Era como si hubiesen tomado cada sentimiento positivo –aunque alguno podría sobrar– y los juntaran en un plato de cristal. Luego se lo dieron de comer a Matthew y llegaron a su estómago en donde se esparcieron a cada célula de su cuerpo.

Seguían mirándose a los ojos como dos tontos, olvidando todo lo demás. Eso fue hasta qué una chica morena con dos lazos rojos en su cabello oscuro se acercó para susurrar algo en el oído de Francis y se aferró a su brazo, pasando su mano sobre éste de manera provocativa.

A Matthew casi se le cayó la boca al piso. Toda sensación agradable fue reemplaza por lo contrario. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Su novia? Francis en ningún momento había mencionado algo así, e incluso dejó en claro que estaba cien por ciento soltero… ¿Y qué importaba? ¿Por qué se molestaba con algo tan insignificante? Podían ser amigos, sí. Sin embargo dudaba que una amiga bajara su escote y prácticamente colocara sus pechos en la cara de la otra persona.

Como su propia mala costumbre, arrugó la nariz asqueado y se cruzó de brazos, de la misma forma que su compañero el italiano.

Quizás lo mejor era prestar atención.

–Ahora el siguiente tema. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?–Algunos levantaron sus brazos pero fueron completamente ignorados por la anciana que siguió hablando como si nada–.Como no tienen nada que decir, yo elegiré el próximo tema.

Todos quedaron en silencio pero lo dejaron pasar.

–¿Y ese cual sería según usted, señora?–Habló una voz conocida para él.

¡Feliks!

Feliks se encontraba cruzado de piernas y tan magnifico como podía recordarlo. A su lado, y mantenía una de sus manos entrelazadas, estaba otro joven de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes. Ese debía ser Toris. Tenía una expresión incomoda y disgustada.

Matthew pudo entender su dolor desde su asiento.

A nadie le gustaba estar malgastando la tarde de un día sábado en esto.

–Bueno, muñequito–Dijo ácida la viejecita con una sonrisa que reveló su carencia de dientes–.Hablaremos sobre todo el asunto del ruido.

Lovino se tensó en su silla. Oh dios. ¡Su nonna!

–El pasado martes, en el piso dos, tuvimos la no muy grata sorpresa de que un familiar del señor Antonio, llegó como Pedro por su casa a gritar y golpear todo lo que encontró en su camino.

–¡No fue así!–Exclamó Lovino, que se arrepintió al instante cuando la mayoría le miró, curiosos–.M-me refiero… Era mi abuela, lo lamento. Antonio no tiene nada que ver en esto.

–¡Vaya!–Fingió sorpresa–.Si no es el señor Lovino. Pensé que la última reunión, también sería la última vez que lo tendríamos de visita. Sea bienvenido.

–También me hubiese gustado que lo fuera– _«P_ _ero no es mi culpa que esté Emma justo en frente de mi novio, y lo mire con ojos de querer comerlo ahora mismo_. _»_

Y así lo era. Emma y su amiga Michelle estaban justo enfrente de él y de Matthew y de Antonio, y para rematar, al lado de Francis. Las dos con vestidos femeninos, cortos y floreados.

–Bueno, bueno. Solo la próxima vez dígale a su abuela que solucionen las cosas en su hogar. Nosotros, que _sí_ vivimos aquí, queremos tranquilidad y no enterarnos de sus problemas sin importancia.

–¿Está dándome una orden?–Gruñó Lovino al borde de enfadarse–.No recibo ordenes de viejas br-

–Lovino.

– _Silencio–_ Susurró únicamente para que él escuchara.

Antonio colocó una mano que cubrió por completo la suya. El italiano se mordió la lengua. Antonio lo había llamado por su nombre completo; hablaba en serio.

–Perdónelo señora Anne. No estamos teniendo un buen día, el calor lo coloca así.

Y lo miró severo por unos momentos, para luego tranquilizarlo con su sonrisa despreocupada y brillante.

–¡Esa es mi línea!–Se quejó pero bufó más aligerado. La sonrisa de Antonio podía derretir su corazón hasta en un día de invierno–…Está bien, es verdad…

Anne entrecerró sus ojos e ignoró a la pareja siguiendo en lo suyo. Arregló sus apuntes y prosiguió con el siguiente tema.

Matthew por su parte, presenciaba todo como si de una novela aburrida se tratara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Hablaban de la lavandería, del jardinero… ¿Qué podría él saber de esto? Por más que prestara atención, era como si hablaran en otro idioma.

Y al final, pasó el resto de la reunión sentado como una estatua, intentando ignorar por completo los susurros y charlas bajitas entre Francis y esa chica morena, que extrañamente no le agradaba para nada.

* * *

 _Continuará._

* * *

 **De ahora en adelante contestaré aquí los reviews de aquellos que no puedo contestar por privado.**

 _ **meh v: Sí, es triste que no esté tan activo el mundo de los fanfictions Franada.(Por lo menos en español) Esta fue una de las razones por las cuales me impuse subir esta historia... Quería aportar mi pequeño granito de arena :) Francis puede ser muy torpe a veces, bueno, si de Matthew se trata. Las flores son maravillosas. Hay una cantidad de flores distintas, con diferentes significados, usos, colores, formas. Amo las flores y las plantas. Además siempre me ha interesado todo este tema... Estoy tan agradecida de que se me haya ocurrido la idea de este fanfiction. Ya forma parte de mi vida. ¡Gracias por comentar!**_

 _ **SifherIsh: (Contestaré aquí ambos reviews que me dejaste para no hacer drama) ¡Sí! Hacen falta, yo necesito más fanfics Franada... Por eso, si saben de alguno que deseen recomendarme, aquí estoy con los brazos abiertos haha. Me pasa igual, yo digo "¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? No existe..." Y me veo cuando escribo estas cosas, y Matthew hace algo lindo y yo estoy como llorando porque el amor que se tienen estos dos es del puro y del bueno. Gilbert es un personaje awesome. Adoro desde el fondo de mi corazón escribirlo. ¡Es tan gracioso! Y Toni, mi Toni bello. Es todo un caso con Lovino. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia ¡Un abrazo y gracias!**_

 **Okay. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima! ¡Felices fiestas patrias a los chilenos, y apoyo a todos los afectados por la reciente catástrofe!**


	5. IV

**Hola a todos :) Actualización otra vez~ No haré comentarios sobre el capítulo porque no me gustó, y aunque lo lea de nuevo me seguirá no gustando. Perdón si sigue estando aburrido, me gustaría que fuera más largo pero no quería demorarme más en subir el capítulo :( Estaba apunto de hacerlo incluso, y dije "No, tengo que hacerlo más largo y escribir la idea que tengo en mente" Y terminé haciéndolo haha. Ah~ Ya es muy tarde aquí en mi país, así que me apresuraré para ir a dormir.**

 **Esta vez dejaré dos recomendaciones de canciones también:**

 **I choose you de Sara Bareilles.| | Sea of lovers de Christina Perri.**

 **Por favor, escúchenlas. Ojalá busquen la traducción para que puedan entenderlas si es que no saben inglés. Para escribir esta historia siempre escucho canciones de Christina Perri o similares, son mis favoritas. :)**

 **Bueeeeno.**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Sensei. Esta historia en sí es un _Alternative Universe,_ que como tal no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de la serie.

–Diálogos de los personajes.–

 _«Pensamientos de los personajes._ _»_

 _"Recuerdos de los personajes, o diálogos antes dichos."_

 _Parler maintenant - Habla ahora._

 _À Bientôt - Hasta luego._

Attendez - Espera.

 **Lo de siempre. Creo que ya está de más aclarar que personaje es cuál. ¡Ah! Por cierto, Michelle es tán OoC. ¡Lo lamento! Pero tenía la idea de que su personalidad fuera así, es necesario para que avance bien todo. ¡Ah y por cierto, Eleanor es la madre de Francis. Me gusta ese nombre hehe~**

* * *

 _"En tu corazón está floreciendo una camelia blanca."_

* * *

 **IV**

. . .

La reunión finalizó después de unos largos y aburridos setenta minutos. Las personas comenzaron a salir una por una de la habitación, y Lovino, Antonio, por último Matthew también lo hicieron.

–No estuvo tan mal…–susurró el canadiense. No mentía, no estuvo mal, había estado terrible.

En sí el lugar era fresco y había sombra, pero eran demasiadas las personas dentro, lo que provocaba que el aire se condensara levemente. No ayudaba el hecho de que Francis pasara la mayoría del tiempo hablando con esa mujer, entre risitas y murmullos que a Matthew le provocaban un mal sabor en la boca.

–¿Bromeas? Como siempre fue una mismísima mierda. Juro que algún día me desharé de esa vieja maleducada, y que me las pagará… Ya verá…

–¡Ssh! Puede oírte Lovi… Es como una bruja, tiene ojos en todas partes y oye muy bien.

–Tú también cierra la boca entonces, si te oye decir que es una bruja correrás la misma suerte que yo, idiota.

–¡Pero Lovi!

–¡Pero nada!

Y así comenzaron a discutir como siempre.

Matthew suspiró y desganado veía como la gente se alejaba en distintas direcciones. El sol bajó y el cielo había adquirido ese matiz anaranjado que conocía tan bien. Pensaba que lo mejor sería volver a su hogar ahora que ya no había nada importante que hacer allí, así que con unas palabras y gestos se despidió de la pareja, que prefirió quedarse en ese lugar un momento disfrutando del aire fresco.

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus shorts y comprendió el mismo trayecto de hace un rato. Caminaba apresurado. Solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente (intentando disipar los otros que eran de carácter pesimista) y era descubrir de qué especie era la flor roja del jardín, que vio horas atrás.

Sonrió como un niño pequeño cuando la tuvo frente a sus ojos; brillaron como dos gemas preciosas frente a rayos de luz.

Cruzó el sendero de piedrecilla y tierra casi corriendo hasta que llegó a los arbustos. Estuvo varios minutos forzando su vista o repasando los nombres de cada flor roja que conocía pero fue imposible. ¡No podía reconocerla!

Decidió tomar una foto para en su departamento, poder buscar en libros y enciclopedias su nombre. Estaba a punto de apretar el botón de captura cuando unas voces captaron su atención. Enarcó una de sus cejas cuando reconoció a Francis nuevamente con la chica morena. Caminaban a la par, el brazo de ella enredado en el de Francis. Tan cerca… Demasiado cerca.

Ambos iban riendo, y el mismo escozor que tuvo en todo el periodo de la junta de vecinos volvió para hacer estragos. Estaba bien que fueran novios, Matthew no se oponía. ¿Pero podrían dejar su felicidad para cuando estuvieran a solas? ¿O cuando no estuviera _él_ presente? Era malditamente molesto.

Y más le molestaba que Francis mintiera. Él en ningún momento comentó nada de una novia, aseguró estar estrictamente soltero.

Disgustado siguió tomando más fotos desde diferentes ángulos e intentó en vano ignorar la presión sobre su pecho.

. . .

–Mi madre dice que es hora de que vayas a visitarlos–Dijo la chica–, todos te extrañan Fran. Tía Eleanor me habló de la visita que te hizo hace unos meses y ya no aguanta las ganas de volver a verte.

–Mich…Ya lo sé ¡Y solo han sido unas semanas de eso!– Aseguró con tono acusante. No meses. Le encantaba exagerar–, pero la universidad acaba de empezar y estoy ocupado con mis deberes. Quizás en vacaciones pueda escaparme de la ciudad por unos días, aunque nada seguro.

Se adentraban al jardín del primer piso. Michelle había rogado a Francis charlar unos momentos puesto que había algunas cosas que debía conversar con él, según ella de "vida o muerte". Francis accedió de mala gana. Tenía planes, ¿de acuerdo? Y dentro de esos planes estaba seguir al canadiense que vivía en el departamento del frente, para saber que había sido de su vida durante la semana.

–Te entiendo…Yo pude ir a ver a mi madre solo por un par de semanas, y en esos días tía Eleanor me habló y preguntó por ti. ¡Se veía ansiosa!

Francis negó exhausto.

–¿Qué dijo esta vez?

–Ehm…–Dudó y se mordió una de sus uñas largas y con esmalte turquesa, nerviosa–De eso me gustaría hablarte.

–Michelle, _parler maintenant_ –Conminó.

–Me ordenó que tuviera un ojo sobre ti y me obligó a vigilarte.

–¿Y eso? Aquí vamos de nuevo.

–No sé, ¿Qué acaso no hablas con ella? Deberías llamarla de vez en cuando Fran. Está tan obsesionada con tu bienestar…. Es perturbador.

Francis rodó los ojos. Su madre siempre se preocupaba de más. Tenía la obligación de llamarla cuatro veces por semana –mínimo– o si no, comenzaba ella misma a llamarlo de vuelta como una desquiciada.

Ser hijo único no era tan bueno a la larga… Su padre se mantenía más a raya, lo dejaba hacer su vida y se contactaba con él en fechas específicas. (Lo contrario a Eleanor). Por ella fuera que su pequeño Francis le hablara todos los días, y por fin se encontraría satisfecha.

–Solo quiere avergonzarme–Aseguró y se arregló el cabello llevándolo hacia atrás. El viento empezaba a hacerse más fuerte–.Le encanta hacer que parezca el niño mimado de mami. Es una molestia.

–¡Oh vamos!–Le golpeó el hombro, demasiado fuerte para su gusto–,no seas inmaduro, ella solo quiere demostrarte cuanto te quiere. Todas las madres son así, la mía es exactamente igual.

–Es obvio Michelle, son hermanas.

Corroboró diciendo lo obvio. Michelle colocó mala cara al agrio comentario de su primo y suspiró.

–¡Que mal humor tienes Fran! ¿Qué ocurrió con el primo dulce y amable que tenía como hobbies hornear galletitas?–Exageró fingiendo estar ofendida haciendo unos gestos extraños que provocó que Francis soltara una carcajada.

Iba a contrarrestar con alguna frase sin embargo en el momento indicado, una brisa y el aroma fuerte a flores hizo despertar sus sentidos y centrarlos todos hacia una sola dirección.

Entre medio de árboles y uno que otro arbusto, Matthew estaba rabiando con una expresión extrañamente enfadada, murmurando cosas sin sentido mientras tecleaba la pantalla de su IPhone.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Francis? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Sin pensárselo e ignorando a Michelle, lo contrario al primer día que pudo conocerlo se apresuró para llegar a su lado. Su corazón latió tan rápido como sus pisadas y estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo, por la tensión que sintió en sus mejillas.

Michelle se quedó sola y maldijo a Francis por estar tan loco. Tras unos segundos de shock y desconcertada, corrió con dificultad –porque usaba tacones de diez centímetros– tras él.

Matthew estaba concentrado en intentar que su móvil se encendiera, pero ya no podía hacer nada. La batería se había ido y no tuvo oportunidad de tomarles foto a unas plantas pequeñitas que adornaban los pies del álamo.

El francés se acercó por atrás y despacio, hasta colocar una mano en su hombro.

–¡Woah! ¡Señor Francis!–Exclamó asustado. Francis nuevamente lo había sorprendido. ¿Cuál era el afán de todos en ese edificio de aparecerse así?

–Matthew… _Bonjour_ –Saludó aun sonriendo. Demasiado aliviado de ver desde cerca el rostro de Matthew y escuchar su voz después de lo que sintió, fueron años–.Lo lamento, ¿te asusté?

–La verdad, sí. Estaba ocupado con mi celular y no presté atención, lo lamento yo también…

Ambos sonrieron. Matthew bajó la mirada avergonzado y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras, Francis seguía sin poder apartar la mirada de él. Ni siquiera en la reunión pudo apartarla en ningún momento. Para su mala suerte no podía iniciar una conversación cuando los separaban más de tres metros de distancia, y hay una anciana de mal carácter hablando sobre temas "importantes" que tienen como tema principal el ruido en los pasillos de un edificio con cientos de personas en él.

Había tenido intenciones de comunicarse con Matthew pero fue imposible. Más de un par de veces fue a golpear su puerta, pero nadie abría. Estuvo con los nervios de punta desde que salió tan asustado y desconcertado de su hogar, y el no pudo seguirle. ¡Maldito seas Gilbert! ¿Por qué siempre interrumpía en el mejor momento? Ugh. Quién le hacía elegir amistades tan especiales.

–¡Francis! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando cuando te fuiste sin decir nada? ¡Grosero!–Michelle llegó dando golpes con su tacones y cansada. Había sido una buena carrera desde el corredor al jardín.

Matthew al oír la voz aguda de la chica levantó el rostro con curiosidad y su expresión se endureció al instante. ¡Su novia!

–Michelle…

La morena inspeccionó con curiosidad al rubio. Sus piernas eran muy largas, un tanto delgadas y con las rodillas rosadas por el frío. Era muy pálido, y sus ojos claros de ese color extraño llamaban mucho la atención.

 _«_ _Es guapo._ _»_ Pensó asintiendo. Pero parecía enfadado, y eso alertó a Michelle.

–¿Interrumpo algo?–Inquirió la chica mientras miraba sospechosamente a los dos. Matthew corrió los ojos y Francis negó nervioso.

¡Claro que si había interrumpido!

–¿No?

–Oh, bueno. Y…–Dudó en preguntar, pero lo hizo de todos modos. La curiosidad siempre ganaba–. ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¡Nunca lo había visto antes!–Exclamó enérgica mostrando sus dientes brillantes.

Francis lloriqueó en su mente. ¿Por qué nadie lo dejaba en paz? Solo quería un momento a solas con Matthew. ¿Qué nadie podía dárselo?

–Él… Bueno, él es Matthew–Francis carraspeó para disipar el nerviosismo. El canadiense estaba mirando con mala cara el árbol que había frente a ellos, como si fuese lo más interesante. Matthew asintió de acuerdo y exhaló metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

–¡Bonito nombre! ¿Eres inglés?–Matthew negó–.Uhm. ¿Y entonces?

–Soy de Canadá…–Dijo bajo. Ya tenía ganas de marcharse. Había pensado en quedarse un rato hablando con Francis pero desde que llegó Michelle, comenzar el proyecto para la próxima semana sonaba tentador.

Y sí, además no se sentía del todo bien. El malestar seguía allí, y no. No eran celos ni nada de eso. Seguramente algo que había comido no le había hecho del todo bien, por eso las náuseas y el nudo en la garganta. ¡Eso mismo! Ahora debía ir a tomar su medicina para sentirse mejor.

Y salir de allí.

–C-creo que… es hora de irme. Hay algunas cosas que debo hacer…si me permiten…–Se disculpó con su mejor sonrisa y se giró con intenciones de marcharse. Francis frunció el ceño. Esa no era la sonrisa verdadera de Matthew. La sonrisa de Matthew era más brillante y fresca como la mañana. Sus ojos no se habían arrugado en los extremos, ni tampoco habían brillado como solían hacerlo.

Algo le ocurría.

–¡Espera!–Llamó. Pero Matthew hizo oídos sordos y siguió caminando–, maldición.

 _«_ _No te gires, no te gires._ _»_ Se repetía haciendo rechinar los dientes y caminando sin parar. Si se detenía debería aguantar más preguntas, y peor, verlos actuar cariñosos frente a su nariz.

Francis lo alcanzó sin problemas y tiró de su brazo para que quedaran cara a cara. –¡Matthew!

 _«_ _No…_ _»_

–¿Qué sucede? Pensé… pensé que después de todos estos días sin vernos, por lo menos, tú… Estarías más dispuesto a hablar, no lo sé–Se rascó la nuca. No podía expresarse correctamente, y eso lo agobiaba.

Matthew se horrorizó y negó con ganas. –¡P-por supuesto que yo también lo quería! Solo…–Se mordió el labio. No podía continuar, porque eso significaba aceptar la triste verdad.

–¿Solo qué?

Y suspiró.

–¡Solo no quería interrumpirte con tu novia!–Se soltó del agarre –con facilidad porque no lo estaba afirmando en serio– y se cruzó de brazos. Lo había dicho. Ahora podía morir, porque ya era demasiado y admitía estar celoso como nunca.

Esperen, ¿qué? ¡No!

–¿Novia?–Dijeron al unísono Michelle y él. Michelle había presenciado todo y estaba más que sorprendida y emocionada. ¡Esto era superior en calidad a las telenovelas! Casi deja salir una carcajada pero se tapó la boca temblando. Era la mejor estupidez que había escuchado en su vida.

– _¿Pardon?_ –Sinceramente, se sintió empalidecer. Como cuando el alma se sale de tu cuerpo, y luego regresa–.Michelle es mi prima–. Fue lo único que atinó a decir, o lo primero que salió de su boca. No había otra explicación mejor que esa.

Incrédulo se quedó en blanco. Y ahora fue turno de Matthew para volverse pálido.

Oh… Al parecer aquí había un buen mal entendido.

–¡Pfft!¿Francis y yo novios? ¡Qué buena broma!–Se burló–.Eso no ocurriría ni en millones de años, ni aunque naciéramos en diferentes familias ¡Ha!

–¡Michelle! ¡Suficiente!–Le reprendió el francés. Michelle poco caso le hizo y siguió riendo. Matthew para ese entonces había pasado de la estupefacción a la vergüenza máxima. Su rostro estaba tan colorado y no podía recordar la última vez que había estado así. Había cometido el peor error de su vida, de seguro ahora Francis también se reiría por lo estúpido que había sido y todo acabaría.

 _«_ _Oh dios… Que esto sea una pesadilla..._ _»_

–Creo que te confundiste…–Habló comprensivo exaltando a Matthew, seguía más rojo que los tomates que comía Lovino–.Ella es mi familiar, hija de mi tía. Nunca podría estar con ella en ese _tipo_ de relación.

 _«_ _¡Lo sé! Ahora ya lo sé, no lo tienes que repetir_. _»_ –L-lo siento… Fui un estúpido.

¡Iba a llorar! Estaba tan azorado que podría llorar como un bebé enseguida si alguien más se reía.

Francis se mordía los labios para ocultar la sonrisa que quería escaparse de su lugar. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, Matthew había estado celoso de Michelle. ¡Por eso su actitud! No se permitía creerlo hasta que tuviera pruebas, o hasta que él mismísimo canadiense lo aceptara. Pero las muecas que hace Matthew a Michelle, es sin duda una prueba cien por ciento certificada.

Por ahora prefirió tranquilizarlo y restar importancia al suceso, debería estar muy apenado, él lo estaría y se sentía mal por él. Con sutileza se acercó y rodeó con un brazo los hombros del chico más alto, pero mucho más delicado en contextura que él.

–Fue solo un error, no es para tanto _mon chere._ Todos nos equivocamos, es parte de la vida–Susurró acariciando el hombro con su dedo pulgar. Matthew se encogió y sus mejillas se calentaron aún más. ¡Francis lo estaba abrazando! O, casi, algo así.

–Pero…N-no…–Balbuceó con voz aguda y temblorosa. Que Francis estuviera tan cerca lo desconcentraba.

–Dicen–Le interrumpió la morena–, que cada error que las personas cometemos trae consigo un nuevo descubrimiento. ¿No lo crees así, Francis?

Michelle se veía más tranquila y seria, no le fue difícil adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Su prima era muy asertiva y observadora; esa era su mejor cualidad. Podía parecer poco correcta, desordenada y revoltosa, pero tenía una intuición que casi nunca se equivocaba. Eso podía asustar, pero en algunos casos era de mucha ayuda.

–¿De qué hablas?–Se hizo el desentendido y volvió a ignorarla. Michelle negó y pasó de ambos caminando, siempre con elegancia.

–Yo me largo, saldré con las chicas al café. Nos vemos luego–Se despidió–. ¡Ah! ¡Y fue un gusto conocerte Matthew, cuida bien de mi primo!

Giró su cabeza y agregó un signo de paz con sus dedos a la vez que les guiñaba un ojo. Así se marchó y nuevamente estuvieron solos.

Francis sonrió para sus adentros y Matthew, Matthew como siempre se preguntó cuándo sería el día en que terminaría de conocer gente tan extraña, aquí en Francia.

. . .

Contrario a lo que los dos esperaban, caminaron sumidos en un silencio cómodo todo la ruta hasta sus correspondientes hogares. Cada uno tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para hacer comentarios innecesarios, y tuvieron que quedarse satisfechos con ello.

Francis dejó a Matthew en su puerta y se contemplaron entre sí por unos minutos. Solo estudiando cada cara, o sus ojos. Francis fue el primero en romper el silencio y miró casual la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

–¿Ya estás bien? Woah, es tarde…

–Ehm…Eso creo–Musitó dócilmente. Subió el marco de sus gafas que se habían resbalado por el puente de su nariz, puesto que la mayoría del trayecto tenía la cabeza gacha. Francis rió por la acción tan natural y bonita–¿Qué?

–No, nada. Bueno, nos vemos _mon chere._

 _¿Te irás así, sin nada más? ¿Sin decir nada?_ Decía una voz en su cabeza. No, no era en su cabeza. Era mucho más abajo, cerca de su pecho. ¿Qué esperaba? Podía hacerlo ahora mismo, podía decirle lo especial que ya era para él, aun apenas conociéndolo desde hace unos días. _¡No lo perderás!_ Volvió a decirle. _¡Él siente lo mismo!_

El hombre en sí, es un ser vivo obstinado; no es capaz de obedecer órdenes y siempre hace todo lo contrario. Es por eso que somos incapaces de oír lo que nuestro corazón dicta o nos comunica. Pero, llegará un momento en que seremos lo suficientemente capaces para escuchar por primera vez, escucharnos a nosotros mismos, a lo que deseamos y lo que realmente queremos.

Es un largo camino hasta poder hacerlo, sin embargo Francis podría cumplirlo.

Despejó la mejilla de Matthew dejando esos mechones ondulados tras su oreja y la besó. Fue un beso corto y casto, un beso de despedida. Muchos podrían mirarlo en menos, ¡todos se besan! Es ley que normalmente se saluda de beso en la mejilla a las personas cercanas. Pero para ellos fue especial, fue un paso único en la relación singular que mantenían.

A Francis nunca en su vida le había costado tanto acercarse a alguien. No dudaba, no pensaba tanto que hacer con otra gente. Matthew no era otra persona más, era Matthew. El ser humano más encantador que había tenido la suerte de conocer.

– _À Bientôt._

Matthew se llevó la mano a su mejilla y la dejó ahí durante el tiempo en que Francis comenzaba a distanciarse. No, ¡espera!

–Attendez!–Gritó. Francis no se lo esperaba, y se giró para ver si no había sido su imaginación. Matthew respiró con fuerza para calmarse; su corazón estaba a punto de salirse y no era la mejor sensación de todas.

–¡Por favor! No te vayas–Rogó nuevamente con las cara rosa. ¿Creía que luego de todo este tiempo esperando para volver a hablar perdería una oportunidad así? ¡Ni loco!–,eh… ¿quieres pasar? P-puedo cocinar hotcakes, o algún dulce como una paga por el otro día tal vez…

Una pareja tomada de la mano que pasaba por ahí los miró curiosos, pero ellos no fueron capaces de percatarlo.

–Creo que suena bien–Se apresuró en decir con los ojos bien abiertos. Acababa de besarlo. En la mejilla, aun así era un beso y ahora, que caía en la cuenta de lo que había hecho la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas.

La pregunta era: ¿Cuál de ambos rostros era el más sonrojado?

Entraron; Matthew primero esperando que Francis entrara para cerrar la puerta. Matthew lo guió hasta la sala de estar indicando con una mano temblorosa que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones que había en su sala de estar, mientras el traía algo para beber.

Él lo obedeció y se dejó caer en los cojines esponjosos. Ojeó el lugar y como supuso, había muchísimas flores. Flores en macetas, libros de flores, adornos de flores y cuadros de flores. Se quedó admirando las rosas lavanda que ahora estaban en la mesita de centro sobre el cristal. Pensar que todo este asunto había comenzado gracias a unas simples flores…

Se recostó con los brazos extendidos en su asiento y en ese instante advirtió la presencia de un oso de felpa que le miraba con ojos negros y brillantes.

–¡Cielos!–Exclamó perdiendo el equilibrio, a punto de caer por el susto. ¡Se veía muy real! Por un momento creyó que había una persona a su lado.

–¿Qué sucede?–Matthew llegó con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en una bandeja. Le entregó una que Francis recibió y luego el sacó la propia, tomando asiento en un sillón pequeño a su lado.

–Gracias, ese oso me asustó. No lo había visto cuando llegué.

–Ah, Kumajiro, lo siento. Olvidé dejarlo en mi cuarto… Ayer me dormí en el sillón y desperté en la madrugada. Estaba tan cansado que me fui a mi cuarto y lo dejé olvidado–Rió.

–¿Kumajiro? ¿Ese es su nombre?–Que adorable…–Me gusta, le queda.

Francis bebió de su taza –no sin antes soplar– y tarareó gustoso con el sabor. ¡Muy dulce!

–Tengo a Kumajiro desde que era muy pequeño, fue un regalo de mi abuelo–Dijo imitando la acción de Francis–, ha estado conmigo desde hace muchos años.

–Ya veo…

–Uhm…

Y como siempre, se hizo el silencio. Por un momento Matthew olvidó todo lo ocurrido mientras hablaban, pero tuvo que volver a recordarlo, y otra vez, sintió la peores de las vergüenzas.

Francis tomó a Kumajiro y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas. Era muy grande para ser un simple peluche de felpa. Casi podía imaginarse a un pequeño Matthew arrastrando con sus manitos al juguete que lo doblegaba en altura.

–Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo en el jardín? ¿Algo ocurrió con tu celular?

–¡Ah!–Exclamó–No, no… Solo se acabó su batería. Nada malo.

Él asintió jugando con las patas del osito, pero continuó hablando. –¿Hacías algo en especial?

–Estaba tomándole fotos a unas flores rojas muy lindas, pero sigo sin saber de qué especie son–Bufó intentando sonar tranquilo e ignorando los recuerdos que volvieron a su mente como una tormenta y dio otro sorbo a su chocolate.

–¿Rojas? Yo planté unas flores rojas junto a mi madre hace un tiempo. No sé si sean las mismas… ¡Pero descríbelas! Quizás pueda reconocerlas _mon chere._

–No es necesario, tengo fotos en mi celular. Ya vuelvo, iré a buscar el cargador que está en mi cuarto…–Se levantó, dejó la taza a medio beber sobre la mesa de cristal y se alejó hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, después de tres minutos Matthew volvió con el cargador, se agachó y lo conectó al lado de una lámpara pequeña.

–Debo esperar unos minutos, la batería está en cero y hace falta que se cargue un poco para poder encenderlo.

–Claro, no hay problema–Respondió y abrazó a Kumajiro–.Creo que me quedaré con tu amiguito.

–¿Eh? ¿Eso crees?–Rió suavemente y asimismo Francis–.No creo que eso sea posible.

–Aw, ¿por qué? Es una lástima, le he tomado cariño–Bromeó. Matthew negó con una pequeña sonrisa y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento.

Había algo que no calzaba respecto al jardín del primer piso, y estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza. Francis había dicho algo de que él había plantado flores en ese lugar. ¿Cómo era posible?

–Señor Francis–Llamó y el otro le miró en seguida–, ¿Cómo pudiste plantar flores en el jardín? ¿No se supone que solamente podrían hacerlo los dueños y encargados del edificio?

Normalmente era así, los arrendatarios tenían contados los permisos si en alterar la imagen del edificio se tratase.

–Ah, al fin preguntas. Me sorprendió que no lo hubieras hecho antes, puesto que a ti te interesa ese tema.

–Solo creí que no era necesario hacerlo de inmediato…–Mintió, solo no sabía cómo empezar la pregunta.

–Verás, en ese jardín tú puedes plantar lo que desees.

–¿Cómo?–Inquirió confundido y elevó sus cejas. No entendía. Francis pensó como podría explicarlo, y bebió un poco de su chocolate casi terminado antes de volver a hablar.

–Es así, como un tipo de jardín "comunitario". Todos plantan flores y se encargan de cuidarlo. Obviamente cada cierto tiempo viene el jardinero a podar los árboles y a encargarse de ver si todo crece como debiera. Tú entiendes.

–Wow. Eso suena muy bien, no tenía idea…

–Hay muchas cosas que descubrir de este edificio, pero con el tiempo lo irás haciendo–Aseguró sonriendo–.¿Hay algo que te gustaría plantar en el jardín? Si quieres…–Dudó y se mordió el labio–. Podría acompañarte…

–E-eso… No lo había pensado, pero me encantaría–Susurró. Francis terminó con un último sorbo la bebida caliente y dejó la taza en su lugar. Se levantó y se amarró su cabello en una coleta.

Matthew se extrañó. –¿Qué haces Señor Francis?

–Solo Francis, ya te lo he dicho Matthew–Le corrigió–.Me preparo. ¡Vamos a cocinar! Dijiste que me cocinarías, ¿lo recuerdas?

–O-oh… Claro.

–Ven, yo te ayudaré. Y por mientras me contarás como estuvo tu semana, oí que te hiciste amigo de Feliks ¿es eso cierto?

–Amigos, no lo sé… Solo hablamos un momento sobre algunas cosas…–Se encogió de hombros algo incómodo.

–Eso es suficiente, aquí en el edificio todos somos amigos Matthew, es una regla–Tomó su mano e hizo que estuviera de pie igual que él.

Matthew se tambaleó e intentó protestar, pero por ahora ya era demasiado tarde y estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la cocina.

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 ** _Pronto estaré respondiendo los comentarios, ahora ya es tarde y se cierran mis ojos... Auch. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Un beso y un abrazo!_**


	6. V

**Hola :) Recién puedo actualizar ahora, y aunque no me crean tenía listo este capitulo hace algún tiempo. Pero mi internet era un asco ¡ugh! no se cargaba nunca la página, era tan frustrante. Ah... Hoy terminé de corregirlo, iba a hacerlo ayer pero no fue el mejor día. Falleció mi mejor amigo y compañero Mufasa, alias Mupo. Es triste, porque Mufasa siempre me acompañaba cuando yo escribía, se acostaba en mis piernas y era paciente hasta que yo terminara y pudiera hacerle cariño. Lo extrañaré pero está en un lugar mejor :)**

 **Perdón por aburrirlos con mis cosas, pero a lo que vamos~**

 **Se unirán más parejas a la historia, otros personajes etc. Pero al final, siempre la principal será Franada así que no creo que moleste tanto las de fondo :)**

 **Recomendación para escuchar:**

 **The state of dreaming de Marina and the diamonds.| | Swan de Galileo Galilei.**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Sensei. Esta historia en sí es un _Alternative Universe,_ que como tal no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de la serie.

–Diálogos de los personajes.–

 _«Pensamientos de los personajes._ _»_

 _"Recuerdos de los personajes, o diálogos antes dichos."_

 _Je t'aime bien - Te quiero. Pero utilizada entre amigos._

 **Este capitulo y todo el fic en sí está dedicado al mejor amigo que he tenido, Gracias Mupo.**

* * *

 _"A aquel que se marcha para siempre, deberás de obsequiar un nomeolvides."_

* * *

 **V**

. . .

Terminaron de comer y tomaron asiento en el sillón; esta vez uno al lado del otro. Matthew suspiró sobando su panza. Había comido demasiado.

–Es extraño.

–¿Qué cosa?–Preguntó y se giró hacia él. Se lo encontró mirando todo a su alrededor.

–Bueno, viniendo de ti no lo es–Matthew continuaba sin entender, a lo que Francis prosiguió–. Me refiero a la cantidad de flores diferentes que tienes aquí, es abrumador.

–¿Abrumador? Lo lamento… Es algo que no puedo evitar.

Francis negó y sonrió. –Abrumador en el buen sentido, me agrada el hecho de que gracias a los distintos tipos de flores todo sea tan colorido. Va… va contigo.

Tuvo los deseos de decirle que en verdad lo más bello y abrumador de la habitación era él, pero no podía hacer tal cosa.

–Oh… ¿gracias? Supongo que ellas también te lo agradecen–Dijo avergonzado, refiriéndose a las flores.

–Así lo creo.

Francis se marchó del departamento de Matthew pasada las nueve de la noche. Él se encargó de dejarlo hasta la puerta, y se despidieron con un saludo de manos, ambos lo suficientemente avergonzados al recordar el pequeñito incidente de unas horas atrás. Matthew se quedó viendo como Francis se iba, y no fue capaz de cerrar la puerta hasta que se aseguró de que él había cerrado la suya propia, ya dentro.

. . .

Se levantó asustado y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Los golpes resonaban en toda su habitación, confundiéndolo más.

Se quedó unos segundos sentado en el borde de la cama. Con la esperanza de que el ruido cesara y la persona que osaba en golpear tan temprano un domingo a su puerta, se rindiera. Pero fue imposible. Así que dándose ánimos salió de su cama y se encaminó a la entrada. Quitó las llaves y el pestillo hasta abrirla por completo y vaya fue la sorpresa cuando sin pedir permiso la figura delgada de Feliks pasó como rayo hasta estar dentro.

–Cariño, he estado golpeando hace más de veinte minutos tu puerta. Es tarde, ¿ya estás listo? Dios, llegué de ir a hacer las compras, miré la hora y me di cuenta de que también se me hab- Espera–Se detuvo a mirarlo. Matthew tenía todo el cabello despeinado, usaba un pijama unas tres tallas más grandes de lo que debería y su piel era más pálida de lo normal con unas ojeras marcadas y oscuras–.¿Estabas durmiendo?

–Eh… sí…yo lo siento...

No era su culpa. Se había quedado hasta tarde divagando y reviviendo cada imagen de su día, con una persona en especial ocupando la mayoría del protagonismo.

Se detuvo a pensar a la vez que se ocupaba de arreglar su vestido y se encogió de hombros. –Como sea, no hay tiempo para disculpas. Ve, ve a ducharte y a alistarte. Yo te espero aquí.

Asintió y se talló los ojos. Tenía hambre y sueño…

–¡Ya, ya! Apresúrate–Ordenó aplaudiendo. Se quitó sus gafas de sol y las dejó junto a su bolso de cuero café sobre la mesa para así tomar asiento y revisar los mensajes en su celular.

Por mientras, Matthew arrastró sus pies hasta el baño y dio el agua caliente. Reguló con el agua fría la temperatura adecuada y la que fuera capaz de despertarlo.

No tenía idea adonde se dirigían, pero prefirió no preguntar.

. . .

Salió de la ducha con su bata esponjosa de baño y una toalla enrollada en su cabeza. Fue directo hasta su cuarto para elegir su ropa del día y no molestar a Feliks con la hora, pero se encontró con el espectáculo de él revisando su armario y dejando una que otra camiseta sobre su cama, que para su asombro, estaba hecha.

–No es por nada, pero ¿no crees que son aburridos los colores de tus atuendos? O sea, es primavera Matt. Deberías aprovechar y comprar algo más colorido. Solo una opinión.

–Eh… No lo sé, siempre me he vestido con estos colores. Son los que más me gustan en realidad…

–Bueno, eso está bien. Pero por hoy yo elegiré tu ropa, ¿de acuerdo?

Matthew intentó negarse, pero el rostro emocionado de Feliks terminó convenciéndolo. Caminó con torpeza por la habitación (estaba sin sus gafas) y tomó asiento en la cama. En un minuto exacto, tenía a Feliks dando vueltas por toda la habitación, probando superficialmente pantalones, shorts, camisetas y blusas sobre él.

–Esta… ¡No! ¿Esta? O… mejor esa. Como que todas están lindas, no puedo decidirme.

Matthew rodó los ojos, intentando estar quieto como se lo había ordenado Feliks y se distrajo limpiando con un pañito el cristal de sus lentes, para poder colocárselos.

Cuando ya eligió algo que lo dejara satisfecho (unos jeans blancos y una camiseta de manga corta turquesa) lo llevó hacia el espejo para que se mirara. Le tapó los ojos con sus manos y las quitó cuando estuvieron parados frente al mueble.

–Te ves espléndido. Hice un muy buen trabajo–Aseguró con una sonrisa de orgullo. Matthew se giró y en lo primero que recayó fue en lo ajustados que estaban esos jeans. Oh dios.

–¿No crees que están demasiado ajustados?... No puedo respirar…

–Quizás engordaste–Matthew se sonrojó. Bueno… cabe la posibilidad de que sea el comer hotcakes tan seguido–.Solo bromeo. Aunque algo falta... Claro, a parte de los zapatos. ¿No tienes pulseras, o algún collar?

Matthew negó. El… bueno, el no acostumbraba a llevar ese tipo de accesorios.

–Mm… ¿Qué podemos hacer?–Con las manos apoyadas en su cadera estudió los al rededores. No había nada. Se miró a sí mismo y a sus manos llenas de pulseras. ¡Eso era! Se quitó algunas y las colocó en las muñecas de Matthew sin problemas–.Ten, estas te quedarán bien. ¿Son lindas cierto?

Él se miró las muñecas con curiosidad y admiración. Eran muy bonitas.

–Me gustan, gracias–.Sonrió. Feliks también lo hizo un momento y se fue a elegir un par de zapatos que dieran el toque final a su atuendo.

Estuvieron listos un rato después, y con la misma rutina de siempre Matthew, se despidió de Kumajiro y cerró con llaves su hogar. Se sentía extraño arreglarse tanto para lo que suponía, sería una salida común y corriente. Se cepilló un poco con sus dedos el cabello mojado –el cual no había alcanzado a secar– para ordenarlo un poco.

Feliks hurgueteó en su cartera algo por un rato y sacó un envase pequeño de goma de mascar. "Sabor sandía" alcanzó a leer Matthew con dificultad y achinando los ojos. Sacó dos; uno lo hecho a su boca y el otro se lo extendió al canadiense.

–¿Quieres?–Ofreció haciendo un globo al instante.

–Claro, gracias.

Bajaron las escaleras y Matthew se preguntaba como a Feliks no le costaba ni le daba un ápice de miedo bajar cada escalón con esos tacones. Feliks era el tipo de persona que nunca en su vida había conocido. Nunca pensó que conocería a un hombre que le gustara vestirse con ropa femenina y que le quedaran tan bien, como si fuera hecha para él, y eso a Matthew le gustaba, porque le gustaban las personas diferentes. Hacía las cosas más simpáticas y nuevas.

–Y, ¿A dónde es?–Preguntó acomodando sus gafas de sol para que el sol no llegara a sus ojos. Nuevamente hacía demasiado calor, y era recién temprano en la mañana.

–¿A dónde?–A él también le gustaría saberlo.

–Sí, dijiste que iríamos a la tienda de flores. Ya sabes, para Toris, las flores blancas esas–Le recordó asiento gestos de obviedad.

¡Oh cierto! Lo había olvidado, como siempre.

–¡Ah! Disculpa, tengo la cabeza en las nubes… L-la tienda queda cerca, en cinco minutos estaremos ahí.

–¡Okay! Vamos.

Siguieron por la calle que ya a esa hora estaba llena de gente. Los cafés abiertos y con los mozos yendo de aquí para allá con las órdenes y la inevitable dama elegante con bolsas de tiendas repleta de ropa cara y lujosa. Matthew ya se comenzaba a acalorar con el sol, pero antes de que fuera demasiado, llegaron a la estación del metro que tomaba todos los días y que, al lado derecho estaba ubicada la tienda de plantas y flores.

–Con que aquí es–Dijo y se bajó los lentes. El letrero estaba escrito en un idioma que Feliks no pudo reconocer, porque bueno, nadie podría leer eso si no hubiera estudiado algo de ruso–, es pintoresco y chick. Interesante.

Matthew estuvo de acuerdo.

Entraron por la puerta de cristal que hizo sonar la campanilla, anunciando visitas. Feliks se dio el tiempo de escrutar con la mirada todo el lugar y cada cosa que había dentro. Lo llenaban colores pasteles; rosados, lilas, amarillos y celestes. Inundó la nariz de ambos un aroma dulce; a vainilla con exactitud. En algunos muebles habían maceteros, implementos para el jardín, esculturas y similares. Pero no había flores.

–Sin ofender Matt, pero aquí no hay flores–Dijo extrañado. Matthew iba a contestarle pero salió a recibirlos un hombre muy alto y grande. Llevaba una bufanda en su cuello que caí por su espalda. Tenía la apariencia de alguien amenazador, pero su delantal celeste con estampado de girasoles… lo opacaba.

–Privet, bienvenidos–Dijo con un acento grueso y marcado, pero su voz era extrañamente suave e infantil.

Feliks frunció el ceño y se acercó hacia adelante moviendo sus manos en la cara del chico de cabello rubio platinado, para saber si no era un tipo de pesadilla o algo. Satisfecho, negó hasta quitarse sus lentes y dejarlos colgando de su cartera.

–Bonito delantal, Ivan.

–¿Feliks? Vaya, que sorpresa–Dijo con una sonrisa forzada de ojos cerrados.

Matthew miraba uno, y luego al otro sintiendo la tensión que había entre ellos. Podría jurar que lo que salía de sus ojos, eran chispas chocando. ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo?

–¿Conoces al señor Braginski?–Inquirió Matthew, ganando la atención de ambos. Prefirió no haber preguntado por la cara de disgusto que hicieron los dos.

–Para mi desgracia sí. Tenemos amigos en común y no tuve tanta suerte, como ves. Sigo sin entender a Yao, realmente.

Ivan frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, solo lo fulminó con sus ojos claros y afilados como dagas.

–A-ah…–Murmuró. Había que cambiar el tema–, Eh, señor Braginski, estamos en busca de unas orquídeas. ¿Puede mostrarme algunas?–Se apresuró a decir, y al parecer fue una buena idea, porque el ambiente se suavizó a los segundos.

–¡Oh!, está bien Matthew. Sígueme.

Feliks se cruzó de brazos y fue atrás de los dos. Ivan los condujo a un patio techado en vidrio, parecido a un tipo de plástico que se utilizaba para los invernaderos. Y wow. Ahí sí que hacía calor. El no cambió su expresión ni un poco, ni se le veía sudar; realmente estaba acostumbrado.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo eligiendo la que más fuera del gusto del Feliks, y Matthew estuvo viendo algunas que le interesaban. Así se pasó el tiempo, y cuando terminaron se fueron a pagar nuevamente al recibidor.

–Este lugar es un horno, estoy hecho un desastre–Dijo intentando limpiar su maquillaje frente a su espejo de bolsillo.

–Quiero ir a casa y darme una ducha…–Estuvo de acuerdo Matthew, que por su parte estaba intentado quitar el flequillo de su frente para apaciguar en algo el increíble y odioso calor.

Ivan terminó con un último corte a la cinta, el lindo y adorable moño que daba la vuelta al macetero de las orquídeas, haciendo juego con el adorable color claro de sus pétalos.

–Debo admitir que está muy bonito, no sabía que tenías talento–Alagó –o lo intentó– Feliks a Ivan que arrugó el entrecejo con lo contradictorio de su intento de alago.

–Gracias.

–Feliks tiene razón, se ve muy complejo… ¿Cómo aprendió? Debe haberle tomado mucho tiempo.

–No, no, no. Nada de eso–Negó riendo, mucho menos cortante con Matthew–. Es mucho más fácil de lo que parece. Es solo práctica, puesto que muchas veces los clientes quieren las flores para regalo, de tanto que uno lo hace se va acostumbrando. Y claro, Yao Yao también tiene el crédito por enseñarme.

Matthew frunció el ceño, habían nombrado varias veces a un tal Yao Yao, claro, por parte de Feliks e Ivan mientras elegían las orquídeas. Él se mantuvo en silencio y ocupado en reconocer cada una de las flores que llamaban su atención.

–Ivan, deja de utilizar ese apodo ridículo frente a los clientes–Una voz a sus espaldas resonó en el complejo, a la vez que la campana que anunciaba visitantes sonaba.

Desde la puerta se dejó ver un joven bajito, asiático y de cabello castaño y sedoso.

–¿Cuál apodo?–Se hizo el desentendido–, bienvenido Yao Yao.

–¡Ves! Ahí está de nuevo–Bufó con las mejillas rosadas. Se dirigió en dirección hacia su novio, plantó un suave beso en su mejilla y peinó su cabello rubio. Dejó su cartera sobre el mueble, y las bolsas de la compra, en el piso de cerámica.

Dispuesto a saludar a los clientes se dio la vuelta hacia ellos y entre las dos figuras, reconoció una cara muy conocida para él.

–¡Aiyah! ¡¿Feliks?!–Exclamó con el rostro iluminado.

–Hola Yao–Dijo sonriente él también. Matthew presenciaba todo distante y silencioso, Ivan se encontraba ocupado en ordenar un poco el desorden que dejó con el arreglo para que Yao no lo reprendiera más tarde.

–¡Hace mucho que no nos veíamos Feliks! Fue el destino–Dijo y apoyó sus codos en el mueble que los dividía–. ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares? ¿Y Toris? ¿Todo bien entre ustedes?

Feliks titubeó–Precisamente por eso estamos aquí. O sea, hace un tiempo le estropeé a sus mugrientas- digo–Se corrigió carraspeando, pasó desapercibido para la pareja pero para Matthew no, que enarcó una ceja– a sus adoradas flores, y estoy un poco harto de que me lo saque en cara cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

–¡Déjame adivinar! ¿Las orquídeas?

–Esas mismas.

Wow, sí que era famosa la historia de las orquídeas, pensaba Matthew.

–Espero que le hayas dado las más hermosas, Ivan–Golpeó suavemente el hombro del ruso, que asintió–Aunque dudo que no lo sean, todo en este local es de la mejor calidad.

–La verdad era que tan solo quedaban unas, pero para su suerte eran las más bonitas de todas.

–Eso está muy bien, Y ¡oh! Lo lamento, ¿Quién es tu amigo Feliks?–Apuntó a Matthew que se sobresaltó y sonrió con timidez.

–¿No lo conoces? Pensé que sí, él es Matthew, un muy buen amigo y nuevo vecino. Viene de Canadá–Feliks colocó una mano en el hombro de Matthew y palmeó suavemente, dándoles ánimos.

–M-mucho gusto, soy Matthew Williams. Un gusto conocerlo Señor Yao.

–¡Nada de señor!–Rió e hizo señas con sus manos. "Nada de señor" la frase le recordó a alguien en especial, revolviendo su estómago–Es un gusto también conocerte Matthew, nunca te había visto por aquí, que inoportuno.

–Matthew ha estado viniendo mucho últimamente a la tienda, pero es justo cuando tú estás haciendo las compras o visitando a Mei Yao Yao.

–¡Mei! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin oír de ella!–Exclamó Feliks con sorpresa. Sus labios rosas formaron una "o" perfecta–. ¿Cómo está? ¿Y el resto de tus primos?

–Muy bien. Ayer fuimos a visitarla, para nuestra sorpresa estaba Yong Soo y Natalia. Fue una tarde muy grata.

–A Natalia me la encontré el otro día y fuimos a tomarnos un café.

Ivan arrugó la nariz, no le gustaba que su hermana se llevara tan bien con Feliks que a él no le agradaba para nada. Para Yao no pasó desapercibido y rodó los ojos. Su novio era tan sobreprotector con su hermana, ¡no dejaba a nadie acercársele! Era un –agradecido– milagro que haya superado el noviazgo de su primo Yong Soo y ella. No quería ni recordar la primera vez en que los descubrió a ambos besándose, estuvo a punto de desencadenarse la tercera guerra mundial.

Matthew mientras tanto, solo intentaba no marearse con tanto nombre junto.

–Bueno, pero no nos desviemos del tema. ¿Matthew cierto?–Él asintió–.Es extraño que no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos antes, pero debes estar seguro que a la próxima vez que vengas, ahora que somos amigos y además de cliente frecuente te haremos un descuento–Le guiñó un ojo.

Matthew negó efusivo y nervioso. Feliks rió –No…No es necesario…

–¡Oh vamos! ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿No es así Ivan?

Ivan se rió por la insistencia de su novio, era tan adorable. –Por supuesto, cien por ciento de acuerdo.

–¿Ves? Y no se discute más el tema.

Matthew se lo pensó, él gastaba gran parte de su dinero en plantas y flores, no estaría mal una rebaja de vez en cuando… Y claro, no quería seguir negando porque tampoco tenía deseos de ofender a Yao e Ivan, por lo que solo asintió resignado. –Está bien.

–Hey Matt–Llamó Feliks hurgueteando su bolso, hasta que sacó su celular con una elegante y brillante carcasa fucsia.

–¿Sí?

–Creo que ya es hora de irnos–Le dijo mirando la hora y de paso arreglando su cabello. Era tarde, Toris no tardaría en llamarlo y reclamar por qué tardaba tanto.

–Oh, claro…

Matthew suspiró con tristeza. Sin mentir, no quería llegar pronto al departamento, luego de almuerzo estaba esperándolo el proyecto y si o si, debía hoy mismo terminarlo. Luego de abrazos y despedidas salieron de la tienda; Matthew con dos macetas entre sus brazos, y Feliks con las orquídeas y el gran moño que combinaba perfectamente junto al adorable color claro de las florecillas. Ambos se dirigieron camino a casa.

Feliks iba tarareando una melodía, que según él, era su canción favorita de Lady gaga. Matthew se dedicaba a reír y asentir, nunca había sido de escuchar demasiado ese tipo de música pero no era que la encontrara mala tampoco. Estaba en un término medio para él.

Se detuvieron en un cruce esperando que el semáforo diera verde, y Feliks se decidió por sacar el tema que le había rondado la cabeza desde un rato.

–Tú y Francis son buenos amigos al parecer.

Matthew se tensó en su lugar. ¿Por qué la pregunta? Por supuesto que lo eran.

–A-ah, sí, ¿lo somos?

–¿Y ese titubeo? ¿Acaso él no te agrada?–Intentó profundizar, quería asegurarse de si lo que su intuición le decía era cierto o no.

Matthew claramente ofendido espetó. –¡Por supuesto que no! El señor Francis es alguien muy especial para mí–Casi chilló y se cortó al instante al sonar tan sospechosamente alterado.

–Con que especial…–Sonrió maliciosamente, siguiendo su camino, el semáforo ahora indicaba el hombre caminando en color verde. Matthew se quedó unos segundos estático y totalmente confundido. Al ver como Feliks se alejaba cada vez más a paso elegante, corrió torpemente hasta dar a su lado.

–C-claro, es un buen amigo…–¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso al hablar de él?–Me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegué a Paris…

–¿Ayudar en qué sentido? ¿Te ha dado direcciones y esas cosas?

Matthew se rió por la ocurrencia de Feliks, claro que no había sido de esa manera.

–No, nada de eso–Negó suavemente, calmado. Hipnotizado por los colores brillantes de sus nuevas flores. Las pequeñitas nomeolvides le recordaban especialmente a los ojos de Francis; celestes y únicos–.Él fue la primera persona que se acercó a hablarme, nadie, en toda la semana que estuve en Paris antes de conocerle me habló, como siempre yo era invisible.

–Yo lo hubiera hecho Matt, pero no tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme antes de ayer contigo.

–No es como si importara, en serio. Estoy acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido…–Sonrió en vano, intentando borrar el sentimiento amargo que le albergó el pecho.

–¿Cómo? No te entiendo cariño–Susurró suavemente Feliks, algo muy extraño en él. Mirándolo directamente.

–Digamos que…No soy de tener muchos amigos.

–Eso es extraño, o sea, tu eres un chico muy simpático y genial Matt, me parece algo imposible–Aseguró sincero, con el ceño fruncido.

–Bueno, es posible. Básicamente, tenía un amigo, Kiku, es un amigo de infancia de mi hermano Alfred y yo. Pero a nadie más, tampoco fui de salir demasiado, y tampoco me interesaba.

Él siempre estuvo sumergido en su mundo de libros, plantas y flores. Y estaba feliz con eso.

–Sigo sin creerlo, realmente.

–Es la verdad, te lo juro Feliks.

Feliks sintió de pronto algo parecido a la pena y ternura mezcladas. Matthew parecía alguien tan solitario y tímido. Le rompía el corazón oírlo decir algo así.

Iba a decir algo, pero el canadiense siguió hablando, esta vez más sonriente y genuino.

–¿Sabes? Es algo extraño, pero siento que desde conocí al Señor Francis, mi suerte cambió.

Feliks se sorprendió al oírlo.

Desde que él había conocido a Francis no. Su suerte no cambió, sino que simplemente se activó trayendo consigo tantas cosas nuevas, y divertidas, aunque intentara negarlo. Es impresionante que con tan solo un "hola" los acontecimientos cambien completamente… Había conocido a personas fantásticas y reales, tenía amigos, verdaderos amigos. La primera semana en la universidad había sido cansadora, pero no le importaba. Porque le encantaba escuchar las locuras de Elizabeta y escuchar refunfuñar a Lovino quejándose de que Antonio había hecho otro de sus desastres.

Le encantaba caminar por las calles de Paris y respirar el aire tibio de la mañana, le encantaba el ahora haber conocido más a fondo a Feliks, le encantaba ir a la tienda y comprar más y más flores, pero lo que más le encantaba era mirar hacia el frente cada mañana y saber que detrás de esa puerta igual a la suya, estaba Francis, quizás durmiendo o quizás pintando uno de sus hermosos cuadros.

 _«_ _Y es que es sorprendente, como desde el momento que se acercó a mí a darme la bienvenida, mi vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados._ _»_

Feliks se tapó la boca para no demostrar que se estaba riendo. Oh dios, y es que la cara de Matthew, era todo un espectáculo. Sonreía bobamente y el juraría que destellos y florecitas lo rodeaban.

–Creo que ya me quedó todo claro–Dijo Feliks, llamando la atención de Matthew.

–¿Claro qué?

–Mh…–Tarareó. Estaba debatiéndose internamente si decirle o no, quizás… Matthew solo necesitaba un empujoncito… Todos en ciertas ocasiones necesitamos de uno para darnos cuenta de lo que realmente sentimos–No, nada nada.

Pero no por ahora, el tiempo sobraba.

–¿E-eh? Está bien…

Extrañado, siguieron el resto del trayecto hacia el departamento en silencio, con los ocasionales tarareos de Feliks, y un Matthew con la cabeza en otro lado.

Imitaron el mismo camino que habían hecho para salir del complejo, pero ahora para volver a entrar. Matthew seguía odiando las malditas escaleras y que cada vez se le hicieran más largas. Feliks se detuvo en la salida de su hogar y se acercó al más alto para despedirse con un beso en su mejilla.

–Muchas gracias por acompañarme Matt, ha estado inolvidable–hizo énfasis en la palabra–nuestra primera _súper_ salida a la tienda.

–No es nada… Me divertí muchísimo. Y además wow. No tenía idea que el Señor Ivan tuviera un…novio. Es alguien muy agradable–Rió suavemente recordando lo simpático que había sido Yao con él, apenas conociéndolo.

Feliks se unió a la risa. –Yao es muy agradable como ves, pero no lo querrás ver enfadado. Ivan sí que sufre cuando eso ocurre.

–No me lo imagino…–Balbuceó incrédulo. Bromearon un poco más, hasta que Matthew decidió que ya era hora de irse, le estaba dando hambre… Ahora que lo recordaba, no había desayunado, no tuvo el tiempo, puesto que Feliks con suerte le dejó el tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha.

–¡Oh Matthew! Casi lo olvidaba, hoy me encontré a Francis temprano y me pidió que te entregara esto–Feliks le entregó un papel pequeño que tenía en su bolsillo doblado en pequeñas partes.

Matthew sintió como se le revolvía el estómago de nervios. ¿Francis? Dios, se le comenzaba a hacer molesto que con solo nombrarlo todas sus entrañas parecían revolverse.

–Bueno cariño, desde aquí puedo oír a Toris refunfuñar. Luego te cuento como me fue con el regalo–Volvió a besar su mejilla y en un parpadeo Matthew se encontraba solo, con únicamente las dos macetas ridícula y dificultosamente sostenidas con una mano, y con la otra, el papel ya abierto.

–¿Un número de teléfono?–Susurró y se mordió el labio inferior, que ya comenzaba a curvarse en una sonrisa. Era cierto, él no tenía el número de Francis, siempre había olvidado pedírselo o simplemente le daba demasiada vergüenza hacerlo.

Oh dios mío. ¡Quería reír y gritar tanto! Era ridículo, se sentía un completo ridículo. Se emocionaba tanto por algo tan simple, pero el hecho de que Francis lo hiciera, lo convertía en algo especial y no estaba preparado para esto.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a su departamento fue suspirar y sonreír con libertad. Dejó sus nuevas flores en la mesa, –ya luego les buscaría un buen lugar– y corrió para lanzarse en su cama con su IPhone en mano.

Ingresó con rapidez el número indicado en el papel, junto al código correspondiente de Francia. Le costaba acostumbrarse a que no era el mismo del de Canadá, pero ya pronto terminaría de hacerlo.

Actualizó su lista de contactos, y esperó a que saliera el perfil de Francis. Como supuso, le encontró. Hizo clic en su foto; en la imagen no estaba solo, pudo reconocer a Antonio y al chico albino que conoció en la casa de Francis el otro día. Todos sonreían con copas de cristal en sus manos. Deberían estar, en algún tipo de fiesta, o algo por el estilo pudo deducir Matthew.

Luego revisó la suya. Se avergonzó de tan solo tener una caricatura que le había agradado de un osito polar que encontró parecido a Kumajiro. Decidió que lo mejor sería cambiarla a uno de él mismo, para no parecer extraño. Eligió una que se había tomado hace un par de días y a su lado salía Elizabeta abrazándolo. Era muy bonita, la había tomado Lovino en el receso de la universidad.

Listo, ya todo estaba en su lugar, solo debía comenzar saludándolo. ¿Pero cómo lo hacía? ¿Debía decir un simple "hola" u "hola Señor Francis"

–Que hago...

Luego de escribir, borrar y reescribir varias opciones optó por algo simple y sencillo.

" _Hola Señor Francis, soy Matthew."_

Bastaron un par de segundos para que su celular sonara, casi provocándole un infarto, y con las manos temblorosas lo desbloqueó para ver de quien era el mensaje.

" _¡Matthew! ¿Cómo estás? Feliks si te entregó mi número :)_ _"_

" _Sí, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?"_

La respuesta fue inmediata, no tuvo necesidad de bloquear nuevamente su IPhone para que el sonido volviera a escucharse a los segundos.

" _Bien, también. Tengo dolor de cabeza, me pasé toda la noche terminando un cuadro para la universidad :(_ _"_

" _Oh… Deberías tomar algo, o si no empeorará"_

" _Ya lo hice, estoy esperando a que me haga efecto en el sillón"_

Matthew rió antes de volver a escribir.

" _Eso es bueno, yo estoy igual pero en mi cama. Acabo de llegar."_

" _¿Dónde has ido? Feliks me comentó que irían de compras :)_ _"_

" _Lo acompañé a comprar unas flores a su novio Toris :)_ _"_

" _¡Las orquídeas!"_

" _Sí, al parecer todos conocen la historia. ¡Es sorprendente! Lol"_

" _Es que para Toris fue algo que marcó su vida, es gracioso. Por cierto…"_

 _Matthew vio como Francis dejaba de escribir, y de pronto volvió a llegar otro mensaje._

" _Bonita foto, te ves muy bien Matthew"_

Sus mejillas se coloraron y tuvo ganas inmensas de esconder su cara tras un cojín. Dubitativo de devolver el cumplido, se acomodó nuevamente en la cama y abrazó a Kumajiro.

–Estoy tan avergonzado…

" _Gracias…Tu foto también me gusta, sale Antonio y tú otro amigo haha_ _"_

" _Sí, Gilbert y Antonio. Fue en su cumpleaños"_

" _Ah…"_

Pasaron dos minutos en que Francis no dijo más, Matthew, decepcionado iba a dejar el celular sobre su mesita de noche para descansar, hasta que volvió a sonar y por segunda vez tuvo un casi infarto.

" _Matthieu, mon chere, debo irme._ _Debo seguir pintando, luego hablamos_ _"_

" _Claro, adiós Señor Francis."_

" _Solo Francis"_

" _Está bien, lo lamento… Adiós Francis_ _"_

" _Bye bye"_

Matthew conectó su celular al cargador enfadado porque cada vez se descargaba más rápido, era una molestia. Volvió a lanzarse a su cama y miró el techo con las mariposas revoloteando de fondo en su estómago.

No podía esperar por charlar nuevamente con Francis, en su mente rogaba para que terminara pronto su trabajo y su teléfono volviera a sonar…

Y pensando, soñando despierto, no se dio cuenta y se quedó dormido. Más tarde se arrepentiría por dormirse con el estómago vacío.

Tan, tan pero tan profundamente dormido estaba, que no fue capaz de oír como su teléfono tintineaba indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

" _Je t'aime bien Matthew :)_ _!"_

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**

 **Estaba viendo el capitulo pasado y oh god, se suponía que debería responder reviews pero lo olvidé. ¡Perdón! A veces soy despistada XD. Responderé los que pueda, y me disculpo si hay alguno que respondí dos veces o algo, que ya ni me acuerdo. El proximo capitulo estará muy entretenido, muero de ganas porque lo lean... ¡Gracias por su apoyo y espero sus comentarios!**


	7. VI Parte 1

**¡Hola! Uh que me demoré esta vez, pero no he estado pasando por un muy buen momento de mi vida... Como sea, por fin estoy de vacaciones, tuve que batallar todo noviembre y comienzos de diciembre con el colegio, los trabajos, pruebas ugh. Pero ¡ya soy libre! Se supone que iba a responder los reviews, pero hoy si o si que lo haré. Se los juro por mi gatito. No he tenido tiempo de leerlos así que recién lo haré ahora y ehm, quería agradecerles a los que se dan el tiempo de seguir la historia, los quiero ¿saben? Los quiero mucho.**

 **Y ¡oh! Como que me coloqué al día con Haikyuu! me enamoré de una pareja: el OiKage omg. La amo, demasiiiiado. Quiero escribir de elloooos. Si a alguien le gusta, ¿quiere ser mi amigo? Okno. Sería hermoso, auch.**

 **Well, n** **o coloqué canciones recomendadas para el cap, porque en el capitulo hay varias mencionadas que quizás les gusten.**

 **Bueh, ahora...**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Sensei. Esta historia en sí es un _Alternative Universe,_ que como tal no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de la serie.

–Diálogos de los personajes.–

 _«Pensamientos de los personajes._ _»_

 _"Recuerdos de los personajes, o diálogos antes dichos."_

 **¡Gracias por leer! Y perdón por los errores, subí esto super flash porque tengo que hacer unas cosas para el jueves, ugh.**

* * *

 _"El alcohol hace florecer a las lunarias..."_

* * *

 **VI Parte 1**

. . .

Cambió al canal siguiente y la dejó ahí; estaban dando un documental de delfines y le resultó interesante, sabiendo que a esa hora en la televisión no encontraría nada mejor que esto.

Era día viernes, y el reloj marcaba la una y media de la tarde, para ser exactos.

Al llegar a casa se fue a dar una pequeña ducha e inmediatamente preparó algo para almorzar. Una ensalada verde quedó perfecto, fácil de hacer y fresca. Luego, como estaba libre de trabajos y cosas por hacer, decidió descansar en el sillón junto a Kumajiro.

Y bueno, en eso estaba ahora. Había aprendido cosas interesantes sobres los delfines, como el hecho de que cada vez que duermen, solo lo hacen con la mitad de su cerebro dormido, la otra parte que está despierta la ocupan para seguir respirando.

No tiene idea de que pueda servirle saber eso, ¿Quién sabe? pero no está de más aprender cosas nuevas.

–Cómo voy, de seguro conozco a un domador de delfines o algo de ese tipo–Se rió de su propia broma y siguió prestando atención a lo que decía el hombre encargado de narrar.

Poco rato después, en el momento en que comenzaban los comerciales su teléfono vibró en su estómago causándole un brinco. Oh, claro. Lo había dejado sin sonido en la mañana, no quería que volviera a sonar en clases como lo hizo el viernes. A su madre le costaba recordar los horarios que tenía en la universidad, y gracias a eso se había ganado un regaño del profesor (que justamente, no tenía muy buen humor) y una gran vergüenza.

Lo desbloqueó mientras bostezaba y revisó su inicio. Había sido Elizabeta, ésta había enviado un mensaje al grupo creado algunos días atrás. En el solamente estaban ella, Lovino y Matthew. Lo utilizaban para colocarse de acuerdo sobre los proyectos, tareas o simplemente para charlar de estupideces y cosas sin sentido pero divertidas.

Pasó su dedo suavemente por la pantalla táctil y abrió la ventana que decía "The Queens" como título. Sí, él sabía que era un nombre ridículo y había tenido que aguantar todos los intentos fallidos de Lovino por cambiarlo a algo más normal, porque según él, ese nombre no era para nada masculino. En cambio Elizabeta ignoraba cada y una de sus quejas y volvía a colocar el original. El pobre terminó por rendirse, nadie podía ganar contra ella, y Matthew sabiéndolo desde el principio prefirió no discutir en vano.

Rodó los ojos al notar los emoticones en tonos rosados que ahora adornaban la frase. Nuevamente había sido Eli.

 _ **Eli~**_ _"¡Chicos! ¡Tengo noticias! ¿Harán algo más tarde? Con Rod queríamos ir a un club nuevo, luce muy bien y creo que abrió hace poco. ¿Quieren venir? ¡Por favor digan que sí! Sería nuestra primera salida de mejores amigos y la pasaríamos tan genial ;-;"_

Inmediatamente llegó otro mensaje nuevo al grupo, pero era de Lovino.

 _ **Lovino Vargas.**_ _"No gracias, yo no salgo a ese tipo de lugares."_

Matthew asintió encontrándole la razón. A él tampoco le apetecía ir.

 _ **Eli~**_ _"¡Por favor Lovi! Deja de ser tan amargado, será solo hoy y te prometo que la pasarás de maravilla, hasta querrás venir nuevamente ;) Ah, y Matthew, responde. ¡Sé que estás en línea cariño! Puedo verte"_

Matthew bufó pero escribió algo para luego enviarlo.

 _ **Matthew**_ _"A mí tampoco me gustan esos lugares"_

 _ **Eli~**_ _"¿Qué acaso son unos ancianos? ¡Chicos! ¡Somos jóvenes! Debemos vivir la vida antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_

Esa frase había sonado tan de canción, que no pudo evitar reírse. Matthew casi podía imaginarse a Elizabeta enfadada tecleando sin parar su celular con los mofletes inflados.

¿Debería ir? La verdad es que no le gustaban esos lugares porque ni siquiera había ido a uno y no podía opinar al respecto. Hoy no tenía nada que hacer aparte de ver documentales de delfines, y aunque fuera algo interesante no quería pasarse toda la tarde y noche haciendo lo mismo. Pensaba descargar algún estreno nuevo para ver mientras comía palomitas pero ahora que Elizabeta lo decía, estaba bien hacer cosas nuevas y no quería verla enfadada. Si no le agradaba el club, tomaría un taxi a casa y problema solucionado. ¿No?

 _ **Lovino Vargas.**_ _"No, no soy un anciano. Ustedes saben mejor que nadie que siempre discuto con Antonio por lo mismo. Odio los clubes, son desagradables."_

 _ **Eli~**_ _"¿Pero has visitado alguno?_

 _ **Lovino Vargas.**_ _"Por supuesto que no."_

 _ **Eli~**_ _"¿Entonces? Si no lo has hecho, no hay razón para que no te gusten. A no ser que sea porque en esos lugares hay mujeres y le pueden coquetear a Toni…Yo iría con mayor razón, para proteger lo que es mío. ;)"_

Matthew tragó duro. Elizabeta había dado en un punto que a Lovino seguramente le dolería. Sabiendo lo celoso que era…

 _ **Lovino Vargas.**_ _"Antonio nunca haría nada como coquetear con una chica."_

 _«_ _Porque seguramente ya lo tienes advertido._ _»_ Pensó Matthew.

 _ **Eli~**_ _"Bueno, da igual. Aquí el tema es que deben ir, chicos. ¡Por mí! ¿Piensan dejarme sola? Eso es cruel…"_

 _ **Matthew**_ _"Pero dijiste que iba a ir Rod contigo"_

 _ **Eli~**_ _"¡Ssh Matt! Bueno, ahora iré sola. A no ser que quieran acompañarme, claro."_

Volvió a replanteárselo, y suspiró. Accedería únicamente porque no dejaría que Elizabeta saliera tan tarde sola por ahí, era su amiga y debía cuidarla. Aunque en el fondo sabía que ella podría hacerlo perfectamente sin su ayuda.

 _ **Matthew**_ _"Creo que me apunto…"_

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres…

 _ **Eli~**_ _¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡OH DIOS MATT LO PASAREMOS DE MARAVILLA! BAILAREMOS Y CANTAREMOS Y Y YYY ¡ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA!"_

 _ **Lovino Vargas.**_ _"¿Es en serio Matthew? Luego te arrepentirás y no vengas a lloriquear, porque yo te lo dije."_

 _ **Eli~**_ _"Ya basta amargado, no arruines nuestra alegría con tu corazón extra ácido."_

 _ **Matthew**_ _"Eli…"_

 _ **Eli~**_ _"Ya, ya. Vamos Lovi. Luego andarás amurrado porque no entenderás nada de lo que hablemos el lunes en el receso. Va a ser solo un ratito, volveremos temprano. Tu sabes cómo es Roderich :)"_

 _ **Matthew**_ _"¿No era que Roderich ya no iba? En ese caso no voy, acepté únicamente para que no fueras sola Eli."_

 _ **Eli~**_ _"Si irá, y no Matthew. Ya acepaste. No hay marcha atrás. Muahaha."_

 _ **Matthew**_ _"…"_

 _ **Eli~**_ _"¡Solo faltas tú Lovi! Cariño, por favor. Hazlo por Matthew y por mí…"_

 _ **Lovino Vargas.**_ _"Ugh. Está bien. Lo pensaré pero deja de insistir Eli. Quiero ver tranquilamente un documental, y no puedo con tantos mensajes."_

 _ **Eli~**_ _¡Yay! ¡Oki! Más tarde les envío la dirección para acordar todo. Ahora debo ir al correo porque llegó mi nueva dakimakura desde Japón. Un besito, los quiero 3"_

 _ **Lovino Vargas.**_ _"Adiós, ten cuidado."_

 _ **Matthew**_ _"Que te vaya bien :)"_

Ya nadie volvió a decir nada más, seguramente Lovino estaría ocupado y Elizabeta camino al correo. Aburrido nuevamente, les dio un vistazo a los mensajes que tenía sin revisar. No había nada interesante. Algunos de su hermano, otros de Kiku y de algunos familiares. Bajó hasta llegar al contacto que actualmente estaba entre sus favoritos; Señor Francis.

En la semana habían hablado un par de veces, saludos y preguntas cómo "¿Tú día estuvo bien?" "¿Pasó algo nuevo?" o lo común. Pero siempre deslizaba su dedo hasta subir "sin quererlo" hasta llegar al último mensaje del día domingo pasado. "Je te aime bien Matthew!" esa fue la última vez que dijo algo así al despedirse y le era imposible ocultar la decepción que sentía cada vez que hablaban y no volvía a recibir algo parecido.

¡Estúpido! Él lo sabe, pero ya se resignó.

Se levantó con pesar y se fue directo a su habitación. Debía elegir que ropa ocupar para la noche y cuando abrió la puerta del armario de par en par, se preguntó si realmente era buena idea ir.

–Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo–Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y rebuscando alguna prenda adecuada para la ocasión.

. . .

A la hora acordada –bueno, un poco más tarde porque Lovino se había retrasado– Y sí, al final terminó yendo, se encontraron a la salida del conjunto de departamentos.

Elizabeta se veía preciosa. Junto a Roderich ambos se habían vestido en tonos oscuros y elegantes. Se notaba que se habían esmerado en su atuendo de aquella noche, a excepción de Lovino que había optado por una camiseta blanca con mangas, unos jeans y listo, tema resuelto. No tenía para que ir tan arreglado si ni siquiera estaría Antonio en ese antro, y tampoco se enteraría de que él si lo estuvo, o eso esperaba porque no se le apetecía discutir con nadie.

Se preguntaba que opinaría Antonio de él en un club, siendo que esa era la razón por la que más le alegaba al español…Irónico.

Matthew se acurrucó en su holgada sudadera lila. Todos se veían fantásticos, y él… Ni siquiera sabía realmente como lucía.

–¿Estamos todos? Al parecer sí, hora de irnos, ¡la fiesta nos espera!–Exclamó Elizabeta exageradamente emocionada. Todos los demás rodaron los ojos.

–Eli, no es necesario que grites. Despertarás a los vecinos.

–¡Vamos Rod! Es temprano, dudo que alguien duerma tan temprano un viernes. ¡ES VIERNES!

Matthew rió, y todos comenzaron el camino hacia el tan aclamado club.

Elizabeta tenía razón, nadie parecía estar durmiendo. Eran las diez en punto de la noche y había casi la misma cantidad de personas que las había en el día. Puestos con dulces, helados para la gente que quería pasear y charlar mientras daban un paseo en pareja, en familia o simplemente con su mascota. No faltaba el grupo también de chicos de su edad que saltaban ansiosos por llegar al club o algún otro lugar, ansiosos de fiesta.

Después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a un barrio que estaba lleno de bares, clubes y similares. Se podía escuchar la música por todos lados, confundiendo a sus oídos y sin quererlo Matthew se sintió ansioso, y Lovino también por lo que pudo presentir cuando se acercó más hacia él y susurró un _"mierda, que susto"_ cuando un hombre ya borracho pasó cantando a un lado de ellos.

El ambiente desprendía alegría, felicidad y gozo. Todos sonreían en las terrazas y parecían estar pasando un buen rato… ¿Entonces por qué seguía tan asustado?

–Wow, hoy hay mucha gente…–Murmuró Elizabeta, mirando de un lado a otro con curiosidad–. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

–¿No es así normalmente?–Preguntó Matthew frunciendo el ceño por el olor a cigarrillo que tanto le desagradaba, proveniente de un grupo de chicos a las afueras de un restaurante. Lovino y Roderich tosieron.

–No lo sé, tan solo es la segunda vez que vengo, Matt. Pregúntale a Roderich, él siempre viene con Gilbert y el resto de sus amigos.

–No me metas en el mismo saco que Gilbert. Yo también he venido un par de veces a este tipo de lugares. Digamos que…–Hizo una mueca de asco–no es del todo de mi agrado. Normalmente termino marchándome a casa antes que los otros.

Matthew se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo que Roderich; marcharse a casa y ¿por qué no? Ver películas o algo.

–¡Qué aburrido!

–No lo soy, solo que luego de unas horas aburre no poder respirar aire con libertar. Termino sofocándome.

Ella se rió estruendosamente. –Sonaste como un verdadero anciano Rod.

–Ya cállate Eli–Bufó, y los colores se le subieron a la cara. Matthew tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse y ser grosero, pero a Lovino le dio exactamente lo mismo y se unió a Elizabeta.

–Matthew cariño, ¿no crees que te dará calor en el club si vas tan abrigado?

–Oh, no lo sé…Solo quise asegurarme–Murmuró jugando con sus puños–, más en la noche hace frío y no puedo resfriarme Eli.

–Oh–Asintió sonriente la chica–. En eso tienes razón. ¿Ustedes chicos trajeron algo para abrigarse?

–Yo no, diablos.

–Por supuesto que sí.

–Bueno, es oficial ¡creo que Lovi y yo nos enfermaremos porque yo tampoco traje nada!–Rió nerviosa y los demás negaron con una sonrisa.

Siguieron charlando el resto del camino, hasta que estuvieron frente a un local grande con letras brillantes. A Matthew le recordaron a los carteles de las Vegas, que había visto varias veces en las películas. La gente iba entrando poco a poco por la puerta que la escoltaban dos guardias que según ellos, fácilmente podrían medir dos metros.

Subieron a su ritmo las escaleras de piedra y uno de los grandulones amablemente les abrió la puerta para que pasaran. Elizabeta sonrió y los demás agradecieron en voz baja.

Matthew respiró aire fresco por última vez y en cambio, un aire caliente y abochornado les abofeteó en el rostro. Los recibió la música electrónica y movida del club que ya estaba completamente lleno.

En el centro de la pista de baile las personas bailaban como si no hubiera mañana, restregándose de una manera un tanto grotesca al mover sus cuerpos al compás de la melodía. Matthew abrió sus ojos y retrocedió con el horror plasmado en su pálido rostro. ¡Que alguien lo sacara de allí! El brazo de Lovino frenó su inconsecuente retirada y lo miró.

–Que ni se te pase por la mente marcharte sin mí Matthew. Juro por mis nonnos que nunca en la vida te lo perdono–Gruñó entre dientes el italiano. A Matthew le recorrió un frío casi mortal la espalda. Lovino no bromeaba, y se pasaría de mal amigo para abandonarlo. Asintió y asustado terminó por resignarse. Ya no tenía caso intentar escapar.

Tuvieron que salir de la entrada puesto que estaban estorbando a algunas personas que se marchaban del recinto. Había un olor en el aire entre dulzón, tabaco y alcohol. Mareaba...

–¿Qué tal si vamos a la barra por bebidas o algo?–Gritó Elizabeta para que escucharan. El par de "novatos" observaba hacia todos lados como niños pequeños y asustados que habían perdido a sus padres. La ignoraban. Elizabeta resopló divertida, y fijó su vista en Roderich. Volvió a resoplar. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.

Elizabeta tomó todo el aire que le permitían sus pulmones y lo guardó.

–¡Chicos! ¡¿Me escucharon?! ¡Vamos al bar!–Todos saltaron, hasta algunos extraños que paseaban a su lado dejaron caer sus vasos del susto y se largaron aterrorizados de ahí. Elizabeta se arregló el vestido y comenzó a caminar, segura de que eso había sido suficiente para despertarlos. ¡Pero es que vamos! Estaban en ese lugar para disfrutar, no para quedarse quietos, espantados como unas gallinas.

–¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Lo único que escuché fueron sus gritos, maldición, como lo hace…

–Iremos a comprar bebidas, y más vale que nos apuremos porque si no terminará por enfadarse–Respondió Roderich. Y al final, decidieron dejarse guiar por Elizabeta entre la masa de gente.

Lovino le indicó a Matthew que se agarrara de su brazo para no perderse, –sí, como dos niños pequeñitos que cruzan la calle, pero preferían eso a terminar solo en medio de un lugar desconocido– y se sumergieron en un mar de gente. Para su desgracia, el bar y los sillones para tomar asiento estaban al otro extremo de la pista de baile, y no tenían más opción que cruzarla (o intentarlo) sin chocar con nadie, ni ser arrastrados.

Cuerpos los aplastaban, empujaban y dios. ¡Quería llegar pronto al otro lado! Ya estaban a metros de llegar al bar cuando alguien que iba en la dirección contraria, riendo, hablando con alguien a sus espaldas, empujó a Matthew que desprevenido fue como empujar a una pluma.

La chica, de cabello largo y ojos grandes y brillantes se llevó sus manos a la boca y comenzó a disculparse sin parar con el atontado Matthew que se había llevado un buen golpe en el hombro y ahora sobaba con expresión de dolor aquella zona. Quedaría un moretón seguramente. Siempre había sido sensible a los golpes, su piel pálida se colocaba morada con mucha facilidad.

–¡Oh lo siento, lo siento! ¿Te golpeé? Lo lamento, venía apurada y…

Su voz era conocida… ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes? Extrañado intentó descifrar el rostro de la chica morena, achinando los ojos. Pero las luces de colores impedían ver claramente…

–¡Espera, eres Matthew!–Exclamó increíblemente feliz y se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza–¡Soy Michelle! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡La prima de Francis!

¡Michelle! ¡La prima de Francis! Matthew se sorprendió y sonrió medio incómodo, la chica estaba casi asfixiándolo.

–H-hola Mich–Intentó saludar, pero el momento exacto en que la confundió con la novia de Francis ocupaba su mente, y se sentía terriblemente avergonzado otra vez. Ouch, mal recuerdo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Viniste con amigos?–Matthew asintió–¡Genial! Yo también, vine con Emma y otras chicas a divertirnos.

¿Emma era la chica rubia de la junta de vecinos, no? Le costaba recordarlo.

–Este es el mejor lugar de la ciudad, además las bebidas son excelentes.

–¿Lo es? Yo… nunca he estado aquí antes…–Murmuró metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Y sí, Elizabeta tenía razón… Ya empezaba a desear quitarse esa cosa de encima.

–¡Te encantará! Lo hará, créeme.

Lovino llegó hasta ellos y enarcó una ceja ¿Matthew era amigo de Michelle? ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

–¡Lovino!–Exclamó ella cuando vio al Italiano acercarse a Matthew, evitando a centímetros chocar con un muchacho que llevaba tres botellas de cerveza en sus manos. Eso habría sido un desastre.

–Ah, hola Mich. Estoy bien, gracias ¿y tú?–Contestó sin ganas echando un vistazo a sus espaldas, comprobando que todavía podía ver el rulo de Roderich entre la muchedumbre. Debían apresurarse o los dejarían–Matt, no es por nada pero debemos seguir a los chicos o los perderemos de vista.

–Bien, igual gracias. ¡Woah! Deberían ir pronto, comenzará la próxima canción y más gente vendrá a bailar. En un rato no se podrá transitar con tranquilidad por aquí. Se los digo por experiencia.

Tan solo con el hecho de imaginarse el lugar más lleno de personas, dejó salir un suspiro exasperado, haciendo reír a Michelle.

–Oh, bien… Eh, bueno, Mich…–Sonrió a la morena–Nos vemos.

–¡Lo siento de nuevo por el golpe Matt! ¿Cuídate, sí? Quizás más tarde volvamos a encontrarnos, ¡chau!

Ambos se despidieron, y caminaron con rapidez para alcanzar nuevamente a Elizabeta y Roderich, que seguían ignorantes de la ausencia de Matthew y Lovino tras de ellos. Matthew se giró para ver si Michelle seguía ahí, y se la encontró gritando algo que no pude entender ni escuchar por la música. Más y más gente ocupó el lugar y ya no podía verla.

¿Qué había dicho? Se encogió de hombros, ya más tarde si volvía a verla le preguntaría. Pero algo en el fondo de su pecho le decía que era importante…

. . .

La zona del bar también estaba llena. La mayoría de los asientos que estaban hechos para llegar, sentarse y pedir en la barra, estaban todos ocupados. Elizabeta se apoyó justo en un lugar libre sobre la mesa pegajosa del bar y el resto llegó segundos más tardes.

–¿Qué van a pedir?–Preguntó Elizabeta a sus amigos. Se miraron unos a otros y negaron.

–Yo no lo sé, supongo que alguna soda. No se me apetece beber alcohol esta noche.

Elizabeta rodó los ojos. Roderich podía ser tan amargado. –Yo quiero un Vin Brule. ¿Lovi, Matt?

–Un mojito estaría bien.

–¡Alguien divertido en este lugar!–Señaló Elizabeta, Roderich la ignoró, como siempre–.Bueno, ahora faltas tú Matthew, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Oh. Aquí tendríamos problemas. El gran detalle es que Matthew no había bebido alcohol nunca, claro, a excepción de las probaditas de champaña, o vino que a veces le daba su madre en navidad o año nuevo. Había visto a su abuelo beber ¿vodka? En ocasiones, o simplemente cerveza. ¡Eso era! Cerveza. A Alfred parecía gustarle la cerveza.

–Una cerveza creo…

–¡Decidido! Aprende de estos dos chicos Roderich, ellos saben divertirse–Elizabeta le sacó la lengua y en ese momento llegó alguien a atenderlos. Elizabeta se encargó de todo y bastaron de espera unos diez minutos, cuando ya estaban cada uno con las bebidas en sus manos, buscando algún sillón disponible para beber en paz.

–¡Todo está ocupado!–Dijo Elizabeta cruzándose de brazos. Por lo menos en esa sala ya todos los sillones de las esquinas y alrededores a la pista de baile estaban repletos de gente encima de otra. No tuvieron más opción de probar suerte en la sala contigua que era más privada y pequeña.

Esta vez demoraron menos en ir de una esquina a otra, rodearon por toda la zona de confort, donde sí, había gente, pero no tanta como en el centro. Entraron hasta la salita que en vez de tener luces cegadoras de colores azules y verdes, tenía otras más suaves y en colores cálidos; la mayoría rojos y anaranjados. Era una pequeña sala, dentro de la otra sala principal. No habían puertas ni nada que las separara, desde ese lugar también daba a la pista de baile y era perfecto para luego descansar.

Aunque también estaba en su mayoría atestado, encontraron justamente cuatro sillas pequeñas sin nadie alrededor de ellas. Lovino ya cansado de seguir dando vueltas como un estúpido corrió hasta ellas antes de que fueran ocupadas. Cómo de mala era su suerte alguien llegaba justo en el momento indicado a hacerse con éstas, típico de película.

Prácticamente se acostó sobre cada silla para protegerlas.

–¿Qué esperan? ¡Muevan sus traseros o alguien colocará el suyo aquí y ya no tendremos donde sentarnos!

La música ya no era tan fuerte allí, y el grito de Lovino fue audible para la mayoría de personas que charlaban amenamente. Matthew se sonrojó cuando las miradas acabaron posándose en él y su pequeño grupo. Se encogió y caminó hasta Lovino que les dejó espacio para que todos tomaran asiento.

–No tienes para que gritar Lovino, la gente se nos ha quedado mirando raro por tu culpa–Reclamó Roderich cruzando sus piernas, y descansando sus manos sobre estas–.Nos haces ver como esos chicos nerds que nunca antes han ido a una fiesta.

Matthew pudo sentir la flecha de la identificación clavándose en sus costillas.

–¿Qué acaso no es eso lo que somos?–Dijo sarcástico Lovino, revolviendo con la pajita el líquido en su vaso y bebiendo un poco luego–. Wow, está muy bueno. Y dulce.

–Ten cuidado, esos son los más engañosos. Puede estar muy fuerte y ni cuenta te das–Aseguró Elizabeta bebiendo de su Vin Brule–, éste que ordené en sí ya es dulce por el licor y el jugo de naranja, pero con la práctica ya puedo reconocer si tiene mucho alcohol o no–Aseguró orgullosa de sí misma.

–Eres una alcohólica Eli–Se burló Lovino sacando una risita a Matthew.

Matthew probó su cerveza y arrugó la nariz como acostumbraba hacer por el sabor no tan agradable que tenía. Era medio amargo, salado. No podía explicarlo. Sin embargo terminó bebiendo a la par de sus amigos y entrada las once y media de la noche ya no había rastro de algo en sus vasos (o botella) en caso de Matthew.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos?–Inquirió Roderich, el cual seguía bebiendo pacientemente de su jugo.

–¡Pues yo boto por ir a bailar!–Exclamó Eli ya medio animada. Sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas por el alcohol y sus ojos eran más brillantes de lo usual. Elizabeta no parecía tener muy buen aguante con el alcohol, y para eso estaba Roderich que se encargaba de controlarla. En algunos casos Gilbert tenía que hacerlo, pero no confiaba ciegamente en dejarle tal trabajo al alemán que era capaz de tomar bidones de cerveza y desconectarse del mundo. Como dicen, si quieres hacer algo bien, hazlo tú mismo.

–¡Apoyo a Eli!–Apoyó Lovino. Otro con poco aguante–.Me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentado en esta pocilga, ¡maldición! Quiero estirar las piernas.

–¿No será que te duele por otra cosa?–Elizabeta movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo con una mirada cómplice, que podía fácilmente se confundía con una pervertida–. ¿Para cuándo el _sextape_ chicos? Ustedes saben que yo soy su fan número uno. Deberían tener más consideración conmigo–hizo un puchero.

–¡Elizabeta!–Exclamó Roderich horrorizado. Matthew se llevó las manos a la boca para ocultar su asombro. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que era un _sextape_ , el infinitas veces había escuchado la palabra en esos programas basura de farándula que hablaban de que "el _sextape_ de la actriz no sé cuánto y el cantante no sé quién se filtró" bla, bla. Prefería cambiar de canal cuando comenzaba alguno de esos programas, sinceramente.

Aquí el asombro se lo llevó porque era Eli la que estaba hablando de esto.

–Eli…–Gruñó Lovino–.No tengo idea de lo que es eso, pero prefiero que no me lo digas–Finalizó y se levantó con un quejido. Todos rieron pero no dijeron nada más, seguramente Lovino se enfadaría. Los vasos fueron dejados en una mesa que encontraron por ahí, en el camino de vuelta a la pista de baile.

Matthew se sintió nervioso. Sus piernas temblaban y no creía que fuera culpa del alcohol, sino puramente del miedo. ¡Él no sabía bailar! Paso tras paso que daban se acercaban más a la gente que se movía de un lado a otro al compás de la música que se encontraba a un volumen excesivamente alto.

–¡Oh dios! ¡Amo ésta canción!–Gritó Eli. _How to be a heartbreaker_ de _Marina and the diamonds_ se escuchaba y la movida melodía te daba unos deseos increíbles de bailar. Marina era la cantante favorita de Eli, nunca se imaginó que justamente colocaran ésta canción que era una también de sus favoritas del penúltimo álbum de la chica. ¡Cada vez la noche se colocaba mejor!

–¡Vamos, vamos!–Tomó a Matthew y Roderich del brazo, arrastrándolos entre las personas para encontrar un lugar cómodo. Lovino ya por su cuenta iba bien adelantado. El alcohol le producía ganas de bailar, moverse, no lo podía explicar. Bueno, la cosa era no quedarse sentado en algún lugar sin hacer nada.

–E-eh...–Intentó soltarse Matthew. Prefería mirar en algún rincón–C-creo que prefiero quedarme aquí Eli, no se me da muy bien bailar…

Elizabeta se detuvo y lo miró con sorpresa. ¡Matthew era tan tímido! –Yo bailo terrible, pero solo hay que divertirse–.Dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, que como magia, tranquilizó un poquito (solo un poquito) al canadiense.

–Además, Roderich sí que baila terrible. El acaparará todas las miradas asustadas, no nosotros.

Roderich rodó los ojos y siguió a Lovino, ignorando a los otros dos.

–Vamos Matt, ¡te reirás un montón! ¡Anda! ¡Vamos!~~

Matthew se encogió y suspiró. –Está bien.

–¡Yay!

. . .

Para eso la canción había cambiado a _Venus_ de _Lady gaga_ y las luces se tornaron más luminosas y rápidas. Matthew llevó una mano a su cara cuando Elizabeta y Lovino comenzaron a bailar de una forma totalmente extraña y extravagante, según ella, era la coreografía de la canción que la sabía de memoria. Matthew no estaba tan seguro…

A su lado Roderich cruzado de brazos, se balanceaba suavemente de un lugar a otro. Wow. Se veía muy genial de esa manera; esa debía ser la razón por la cual varias chicas que bailaban alrededor no quitaban la vista de él y cuchicheaban entre sus amigas apuntándolo y riendo.

Qué envidia.

Respiró con dificultad mientras aflojaba un poco la camiseta que comenzaba a pegarse en su espalda por el sudor. Quería quitarse la sudadera pero, ¿Dónde diablos iba a dejarla? Se la robarían de seguro, o desaparecería entre el tráfico de gente.

–¡Vamos Matthew mueve el esqueleto!

Elizabeta hacia unos pasos de baile raros con sus brazos y Lovino cómicamente serio, la acompañaba haciendo lo mismo. La chica le agarró ambas manos y comenzó a mover sus brazos para que se le contagiara el ritmo, cosa que lo encontraba bastante difícil, pero se dejó hacer porque ya no podía pensar correctamente con tanto calor.

La música se detuvo y el golpeteo del micrófono provocó que la atención de la gente se apilara en el dj sobre el escenario. Hasta ese momento Matthew no se había dado cuenta de la existencia de un pequeño escenario en el club, no lo había visto.

–¿Cómo lo están pasando?–Preguntó y la gente contesto "¡Bien!" entre otras cosas Eli gritó "de maravilla pero tengo sed". El dj sonrió orgulloso y continuó–, como son un público tan genial, la casa invitará una ronda. ¡Solo por esta noche para promocionar el nuevo sabor de…!–Siguió hablando, haciendo propaganda a lo que parecía ser, la marca de bebida alcohólica que apoyaba económicamente al club.

De quien sabe dónde, aparecieron hombres apuestos en traje con bandejas y sobre ellas vasos pequeños de plástico transparente, con una mezcla espesa y de color amarillo. La mayoría de las personas comenzó a abalanzarse sobre las bandejas para no quedarse sin su vaso y Elizabeta con una rapidez envidiable sacó cuatro, uno para cada uno.

–¡Tranquilos! ¡Tranquilos! ¡Más tarde nuevamente nuestros chicos les traerán más! Ahora… ¡que la fiesta siga!

Los individuos de los alrededores bebían extasiados la dulce bebida alcohólica. Matthew la olió con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que olía a durazno. Se encogió de hombros dándole un sorbo junto a sus amigos. Roderich aseguró que sería solo uno, porque no tenía interés en amanecer con jaqueca mañana por la mañana producto de la resaca, Elizabeta lo abucheó.

–Esto… es Golden peach.

–¿Golden qué?

–Golden peach–Repitió con sorna–.Ya lo había bebido antes. En una celebración en la academia de música había de esto entre los tragos a elegir, y bueno, elegí esto porque se veía bien. No es malo.

–¡Oh! Sabe a durazno–Dijo Eli bebiendo un poco más sin dejar de bailar. La música ya sonaba otra vez con Capital kings de anfitrión. Matthew bebió otro más, sabía muy bien y sintió un cosquilleo, de repente se sentía más alegre y con ganas de moverse. Otro más, se rió con algo que dijo Lovino, seguramente estúpido pero no pudo escuchar bien con el volumen de la música que ahora martillaba sus oídos. Se rió porque sí. Porque extrañamente tenía muchísimas ganas de reír sin razón alguna. Siguieron bebiendo hasta que el pequeño vasito quedó vacío y en algún lugar olvidado de la pista de baile. Roderich cumplió su promesa, no había bebido nada más que un solo sorbo y era el que más tranquilo estaba.

Y preocupado.

Se notaba que era la primera vez que Matthew bebía, y un Golden peach como el que bebió (apestaba a ron) no era recomendable para un estómago virgen de alcohol en mayores cantidades.

Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde; sus tres amigos estaban bastante animados y a él no le quedaba otra que observar e ignorar sus estupideces.

–¡Woooh!–Gritó Elizabeta saltando al ritmo de la música, el movimiento hacía que su cabellera se meciera hacia todos lados.

Matthew para ese momento ya había perdido un poco la vergüenza (supuso que fue por culpa del alcohol) y estaba bailando suavemente. Roderich seguía en lo mismo y Lovino hacía más pasos extraños. La gente los miraba divertidos e intentaban de imitarlos, Roderich estaba a segundos de marcharse a casa, y porque tenía buen corazón, llevarse a Matthew con él.

Al parecer Elizabeta se equivocó al decir que él sería el que acapararía todas las miradas por su forma desastrosa de bailar…

Matthew sentía la música fluir poco a poco por su cuerpo y terminó dejándose llevar por una vez en su vida. Se había quitado la sudadera que solo estorbaba y no tenía idea de donde había ido a parar. En el fondo de su mente se lamentó; era una de sus favoritas.

Pero, ¿Qué importaba? Estaba bailando. Nadie lo conocía aparte de estos tres chicos que estaban divirtiéndose. El lugar se llenó aún más e inevitablemente ahora, si querías bailar tenías que estar rozando hombros con algún desconocido. Las luces se hacían más cegadoras por cada segundo que pasaba. Todos reían alegres y hacía tanto calor, demasiado. El aire era más pesado desde la vez que habían entrado, le costaba respirar pero, podía asegurar que se estaba divirtiendo.

El reloj avanzaba y ya comenzaban a sentirse como si hubieran corrido la maratón más larga y la peor de toda su vida. Una segunda ronda de la misma bebido les fue traída y la mayoría lo bebió de un solo tragos.

–Creo que mi condición física es un asco–Aseguró Lovino, negando el vaso de Golden peach que le era entregado. Se encontraba totalmente sobrio, y no quería que eso cambiara. Roderich optó por lo mismo.

Pero Eli y Matthew…

–Wow, este está más fuerte que el ultimo–Elizabeta terminó de beberlo y dejó la basura sobre una de las bandejas del garzón que arrugó la nariz–.Uh, que quisquilloso.

Ella seguía fresca como una rosa, si fuera elección de Eli, podrían seguir bailando toda la noche entera sin detenerse.

Matthew por su parte, no alcanzó a dar ni un sorbo al líquido y comenzó a sentirse enfermo. Le entraron nauseas, su estómago se revolvió y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Llevó sus manos hasta su frente para intentar opacar el mareo molesto que sentía, y en un acto de torpeza sus piernas flaquearon cuando por segunda vez era empujado por algún extraño.

Cayó sobre alguien que lo apresó entre sus brazos, y su nariz chocó contra el pecho fuerte de aquella persona que…

–Huele bien…–Murmuró apoyado todavía en el desconocido. Sí que olía bien. Pero… ese olor se le hacía familiar, de alguna parte.

–¡¿Matthew?!–Exclamó aquella voz… Otra vez la misma sensación que tuvo con esa chica… La prima de Francis. Esperen. ¿Francis?

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro asustado y sorprendido del mayor. ¡Se veía tan guapo! Wow wooow. Tragó saliva con dificultad porque su boca se había secado de repente. Francis estaba preocupado, Matthew no estaba en sus cinco sentidos al parecer.

Francis carraspeó un poco con su mano libre. (La otra seguía sosteniendo a Matthew que increíblemente no se alejaba, ni dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos brillantes). Se preocupó aún más.

–¿Te encuentras bien?... Estás extraño…–Le tocó la frente y se acercó un poquito hasta él para poder olerlo. Como suponía, olía a alcohol. Frunció el ceño–. ¿Estuviste bebiendo Matthew?

Ya sabía la respuesta, pero extrañamente estaba molesto. No le agradaba ver a Matthew así, y tampoco en ese lugar. Se le hacía peligroso para él, no quería ni imaginarse que anduviera solo.

–O-oh…–Tartamudeó avergonzado. Francis se veía enfadado… Y decidió que lo mejor sería separarse, y lo hizo–.Sí, pero solo ha sido un poco, es solo el calor lo que me tiene a-así…

–¿Quieres salir a tomar aire? ¿Con quién viniste?

De repente tenía menos calor. No, frío.

Matthew no sabía que decir en aquel momento y miró hacia abajo. Con temor después volvió a fijar la vista en Francis y se lo encontró mirando hacia algo en específico tras su espalda con el nuevamente ceño fruncido.

–Matthew ¿Ese no es Lovino?–Dijo, no pudo escucharlo cien por ciento claro –porque ya no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro– pero para Matthew fue suficiente y comprendió. El sudor frió que bajó por su espalda lo alertó de que algo no estaba bien. Su cerebro trabajó rápido.

Francis era amigo de Antonio. Y Antonio el novio de Lovino. Si Francis estaba ahí lo más probable era que Antonio también lo estuviera y las posibilidades de encontrárselo eran de un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento.

–¿Lovi?

Matthew abrió sus ojos de par en par y su boca casi cae al suelo. Ahí, al frente suyo estaba Antonio, con la misma expresión que Francis. Desde atrás apareció el mismo chico albino que había interrumpido su cita con Francis. ¿Cita?

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se quedaron como estatuas ustedes dos?–Se carcajeó y empujó a Antonio con su hombro, pero él seguía quieto y serio. Extrañado fijó sus ojos rojos en la dirección en que todos miraban y escupió parte de la cerveza que había bebido y el vaso casi se le cae de la mano–.¿Eli? Y ¡¿Roderich?!

Elizabeta, al igual que Gilbert escupió parte del Golden peach (lo último que le quedaba) y todos (menos Roderich, no tenía por qué asustarse) se giraron con los rostros pálidos. Lovino, sobre todo.

–A-Antonio…–Balbuceó. Estaba en serios problemas. De todas las posibilidades que habían de no encontrárselo, tuvo que hacerlo. Primera vez que venía a un club, y éste venía al mismo.

 _«_ _¡Gracias dios, te puedes ir al infierno! Esperen, eso es imposible… Ugh._ _»_

Lovino molesto por el silencio estúpido que se había formado, –ya se había resignado al hecho de que Antonio estaría enfadado y que no podía hacer nada más– bufó y comenzó a hablar:

–Ya idiotas. Dejen de mirarse como si todos hubieran visto un fantasma. Es molesto y estúpido.

–¿Qué hacen aquí?–Preguntaron Gilbert y Antonio al unísono, sin desearlo.

Gilbert bufó y prosiguió. –Podrían haber avisado chicos. Estos dos son muy aburridos a veces–Apuntó a sus dos amigos, riendo, y lo ignoraron. Aunque costara admitirlo el tono burlón de Gilbert alivianó un poco el ambiente. Pero Antonio mantenía una batalla de miradas con un irritado Lovino que la devolvía con la misma intensidad, sin ningún titubeo.

–No teníamos ni la menor idea de que hoy vendrían aquí, gran genio–Contestó Elizabeta con obviedad. Ni que fueran adivinos o psíquicos.

–Como era de esperarse de un idiota–Le apoyó Roderich con un "mh" al tiempo que giraba su rostro hacia otro lado.

–¡Son unos pesados! Ya, ya. Como sea. Wow. ¡Mira Fran! Ahí está tu amigo–Para la sorpresa de todos Gilbert se acercó a Matthew y rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, amistosamente. Francis no fue capaz de hacer nada más que rezar para que no dijera algo estúpido–.Lamento haber interrumpido su cita el otro día, Fran estuvo enfadado conmigo por muchos días, es un enojón. ¡Kesesese!

–¡Gilbert!

Matthew rojo como un tomate, el triple de acalorado que antes, con la mirada gacha y con Gilbert colgado de su cuello supo que la noche sería más larga de lo previsto.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

 **No quise seguir más con el capitulo porque sino me iba a demorar muchísimo más, tuve que frenar mi mano para no seguir escribiendo, haha XD. De seguro actualizaré antes de navidad, para poder saludarlos a todos como se debe. ¡Tengan una buena semana! ¡Besitos!**


	8. VI Parte 2

**Oopsi... Creo que tardé demasiado...(?) Pero necesito que me entiendan, luego de las fiestas me fui de vacaciones, fue mi cumpleaños y volví hace poco D: Aunque no dejé en ningún momento de pensar en la historia, y por fin el jueves me coloqué a escribir. Ya tengo planeado gran parte del fic, por lo menos lo más importante, también estoy trabajando en un regalo de navidad para ustedes que será un One-shot con temática de navidad (duh) Y eso, por favor perdónenme.**

 **¡Sin más que decir!~**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Sensei. Esta historia en sí es un _Alternative Universe,_ que como tal no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de la serie.

–Diálogos de los personajes.–

 _«Pensamientos de los personajes._ _»_

 _"Recuerdos de los personajes, o diálogos antes dichos."_

 **Sí hay algún error, o falta alguna palabra notificarlo porfis. Estoy segura de que algo se me fue.**

* * *

 _"El aroma a rosas difícilmente se olvida."_

* * *

 **VI Parte 2**

. . .

Al final, decidieron que lo mejor sería volver todos a casa. Y con ese pensamiento en mente abandonaron el club.

Nuevamente se encontraron con el mismo panorama de antes; las calles llenas de gente circulando, grupos grandes en las terrazas y el alegre ambiente de fiesta. Matthew miraba todo con desinterés. Sus ojos estaban lo bastante adormilados como para poder enfocarlos correctamente y no tenía la fuerza suficiente ni para intentarlo.

Hacía frío inclusive, pero eso no parecía estorbar en la diversión de nadie ya que parecían ignorantes de ello y supuso que eso ocurría por la cantidad de alcohol que ya tenían en sus organismos, a esas horas de la noche.

Matthew tampoco tenía frío, podía asegurar que lo que sentía era calor.

Había perdido su sudadera (seguía lamentándolo pero bah, que más daba) y en cambio Francis había insistido en entregarle su chaqueta, que básicamente obligó a colocársela. Se sentía… extraño. Olía a Francis, y su olor le gustaba más de lo que debería.

Francis tenía rodeada su cintura y le había ordenado que él se aferrara a su cuello, de esa manera podría caminar con mayor estabilidad y no correría riesgo de caer y romperse algún hueso. Matthew estaba tan avergonzado…No quería causarle más problemas a Francis, dios.

Pero, ahora que lo observaba con más detalle, parecía haberse calmado. Hubo unos minutos en que parecía enfadado, no, más bien preocupado. ¿Francis se preocupaba por él? Eso era… ¡tan dulce! Se debatía entre alegrarse porque si eso era cierto, significaba que él le importaba y por el otro lado, también significaba que podría enfadarse con él, por ser irresponsable.

–Lo lamento Señor Francis, soy un verdadero estorbo– Dijo en un hilito de voz, luego de pensar las palabras concretas en como disculparse. Francis giró su rostro hacia él y levantó sus cejas, sorprendido.

–Tú no eres un estorbo Matthew–Contestó inmediatamente, el alivio lo alegró–.Para mí no es nada ayudarte, sé que tienes algo de culpa por no medir bien cuanto bebiste–Matthew bajó la mirada avergonzado y Francis quiso haber no dicho eso, pero continuó–, pero pudo ser peor, no es completamente culpa tuya.

–No mientas, por favor, por supuesto que lo es. Si no, no estaría sintiendo como todo da vueltas a mí alrededor.

Ambos rieron a lo dicho.

– _M_ _on petit_ , como dije, tú tienes parte de la culpa, no toda–Aseguró acariciando la cabeza de Matthew, haciéndole sonrojar–También tienen culpa Elizabeta, Lovino y Roderich por dejarte beber ese trago de mala calidad que regalaron. No sé cómo pudieron beberlo. ¡Era asqueroso!

Francis levantó la voz a propósito para que escucharan todos los nombrados, con Matthew habían mantenido un volumen bajo, con el fin de que los demás no oyeran nada de lo que hablaban rato atrás.

–Cierra la boca francés pervertido–Gruñó Lovino, que caminaba tras ellos con Antonio a su lado (ambos seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, e intentaban estar lo más alejado el uno del otro) –.Ya te dijimos que no teníamos idea de que era la primera vez que Matt bebía. Relájate.

–Alguien tiene complejo de padre.~–Canturreó Elizabeta con una sonrisa sospechosa en su rostro. Francis enarcó una ceja–.O quizás puede ser otra cosa.

–¿Qué cosa?–Preguntaron al unísono Francis y Lovino, sin quererlo e hicieron una mueca al darse cuenta de lo estúpidos que habían sonado.

Elizabeta volvió a canturrear, y llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios. La sonrisa no se le borraba y a todos les dio mala espina–Nah, no es nada. Cómo decía, Francis, tienes complejo de padre con Matthew. Eso es extraño.

–¿Lo es? No creo que esté mal preocuparme por mis amigos.

–¡Por mí no te preocupas!

–¡Por supuesto que lo hago Gilbert! ¡Solo que cuando eso ocurre, estás lo suficientemente borracho que ni siquiera recuerdas que yo soy el que debo cargarte hasta tu casa y disculparme con tu hermano!

–¡M-mentira!–Gritó escandalizado el albino. Francis rodó los ojos y resopló.

–Hablando de casa…–Dijo Antonio, para sorpresa de todos; había estado extrañamente callado desde que salieron del club, todos suponían que era por Lovino, pero nadie quería decir nada. Estaban cansados–.¿Te quedarás hoy, Gilb? ¿O qué piensas hacer?

El alemán parpadeó varias veces seguidas y luego habló: –Creo que sí, me quedaré contigo. No ando de ánimos como para caminar las quince mil cuadras que quedan hasta mi departamento.

–Hay algo que se llama metro, por si no lo sabías.

–¡Claro que lo sé Roderich! Solo no quiero volver a casa y está, no molestes.

–Que sensible–Se quejó el castaño y se cruzó de brazos. Lovino entrecerró los ojos, le olía a algo… A alguien, mejor dicho. Le olía a su torpe hermanito menor.

–¿Feliciano está con tu hermano?–Inquirió con tono inquietante, Gilbert tragó duro. ¿Cómo pudo descubrirlo con tanta facilidad? Maldito Lovino. Ludwig lo mataría en cuanto lo viera.

Se suponía que Ludwig le había advertido un millón de veces que si por algunas razones de la vida se encontraba con Lovino y éste le preguntaba por Feliciano, negara sin dudar que estaba junto a él. Hoy cumplían mes y no deseaban que nadie los molestara (en especial alguien que su nombre empezaba con L).

–N-no… ¡Cómo crees!–.Maldijo el temblor de su voz. Ya podía escuchar a Ludwig gritándole en alemán, como solía hacer cuando se molestaba.

–No sabes mentir, gran idiota–.Se lamentó Roderich masajeando el puente de su nariz, y acomodando sus gafas en el camino.

– _Klappe halten!_

– _Ich nicht._

–Aquí vamos de nuevo.

–¡Dejen de hablar en alemán, nadie los entiende!

Lovino, mientras discutían sonrió triunfante; con que de eso se trataba… Le tenía estrictamente prohibido a Feliciano salir sin avisarle antes, y que él lo sepa no tenía ningún mensaje de su hermano idiota. El propio nonno le había encargado la tarea de cuidarlo el tiempo que estuvieran en Francia, y él se lo tomaba muy en serio.

–Ese maldito Feliciano, ¡nunca me hace caso!–Rezongó e infló los mofletes–. ¡Debe estar revolcándose otra vez con el alemán come patatas!

Matthew y Roderich se sonrojaron por el término tan vulgar utilizado, mientras que los demás rieron, ya acostumbrados a sus quejas.

–No es como si tu no hicieras eso con Antonio, Lovi querido–Se burló Elizabeta, haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

–En eso tiene razón Eli, _mon petit._ Y puedo asegurarte que más seguido que ellos dos–Rió Francis y Matthew no supo el porqué, pero su rostro subió otro tono más y el rojo agresivo llegó hasta su cuello.

Escuchar hablar a Francis de temas como esos no era algo que pudiera aguantar tan fácilmente.

–¡S-son unos pervertidos! ¡Maldición!–Chilló, intentando calmarse. Por su parte Antonio reía con ellos y eso le hizo enfadar aún más–¡Di algo, bastardo!

–¿Eh?–Le miró con una sonrisa, que le provocó escalofríos–No hay porqué mentir Lovi, es bueno decir la verdad.

–Tú…–Gruñó otra vez. Ya estaba exhausto, mejor se callaba y los ignoraba–.Son todos unos idiotas.

–Hey, hey ¡chicos! Shhh, shh. Silencio. Ahora que lo pienso, yo también debo quedarme con ustedes… Van a matarme si me ven llegar sola a esta hora.

–Pero Eli…–Llamó Matthew, Elizabeta se giró a verlo con una sonrisa y le animó a que continuara–.¿No crees que no está bien que te quedes con hombres? Podríamos pedirte un taxi, si es necesario…

–¡Qué va!–Se rió–.Todos estos de aquí son gay. ¡No hay de qué preocuparme!

–¡Yo no soy gay!–Bramó sumamente ofendido Gilbert, y Elizabeta batió su mano de forma despectiva con un "si claro" de regalo.

–¡Yo tampoco!

–Yo tampoco lo soy, _ma cherie_.

–Bueno, bueno. Lovi y Toni si lo son, está más que claro–Aceptó y Lovino se quejó con un "¡Oye"–.Rodi y tú, también.

–¡Que no!–Dijeron al unísono.

–Franci no estoy segura, lo he visto con personas de los dos sexos, podría pasar como un bi. Con su tonta teoría de "el amor es para todos"–Hizo señas con su dedo índice y anular, al decir la frase.

–¡No es tonta!

–Como sea~ Y Matthew, Matthew no lo sé, es el único todavía no identificado.

Matthew sintió su corazón acelerarse, rayos. Había olvidado que no les había comentado en nada sus gustos.

–Eli, hablas de nosotros como si fuéramos algún tipo de especimenes…

–Solo son bromas–Rió y se quedó mirando fijo a Matthew por un rato, él comenzó a sudar frío, si no se equivocaba en cualquier momento Elizabeta haría la pregunta. 3…2…1…–.Mmm… ¿y bien? ¿Con quién tendré el placer de compartir casa esta noche?

Oh, al parecer se equivocó. No pudo evitar respirar con alivio.

–Nos negamos a quedarnos contigo Ell.

–¡Que malos!

Siguieron bromeando de vez en cuando todo el resto del camino hasta el conjunto de departamentos. Terminaron por decidir que Elizabeta, Lovino y Antonio se quedarían en el departamento del último. Mientras que Roderich y Gilbert (extrañamente Gilbert se negó a dejar que Elizabeta y Roderich se quedaran juntos) en el departamento de Matthew.

Y por último, y no sabiendo cómo las cosas terminaron así, Matthew en el departamento de Francis.

Oh dios.

Matthew accedió a que ellos dos ocuparan su hogar, únicamente porque sabía que Roderich estaría ahí. Confiaba en él, en Gilbert… Para nada. Le entregó sus llaves y les dio alguna que otra indicación que su cerebro medio dormido por el alcohol podía dar; como simplemente que Roderich podía dormir en su cama, mientras que Gilbert en el sillón.

Había muchas cosas que le gustaría comprender de estas circunstancias, cómo el por qué no Gilbert es el que dormirá en el departamento de Francis, y en cambio, él tiene que hacerlo. O porqué el brazo de Francis ahora ha dejado de aferrarse a su cintura, hasta desaparecer completamente, dejando atrás el agradable calor.

Ahora solo sentía las sabanas suaves y cojines esponjosos de una cama que reconoció como la de Francis. Podía oler por todas partes el aroma agradable del perfume de hombre que ocupaba el francés, y como éste le inundaba por completo, hasta desconcertarlo.

¿En qué momento ya habían entrado a su departamento? Quizás se durmió, no lo sabe.

–¿Ya se fue tu mareo _mon chere_?

La voz de Francis se le hizo tan suave y calmada, que podría dormirlo con tan solo otra mísera palabra, de todos modos hizo un esfuerzo gigantesco y asintió, no tan seguro. Con tan solo pensar que estaría solo por unas ¿ocho horas? ¿Qué hora era? Más importante, podía sentir el alcohol revolverse en su estómago y las náuseas volvían a aparecer, junto con el mareo…

–E-estoy mejor…–¿En serio Matthew? Podría vomitar en cualquier momento–.Necesito descansar, supongo...

–Oh, bueno–Se aclaró la garganta, algo avergonzado y continuó–.Estás en tu casa, tú ya la conoces, pero, de todas formas si necesitas ir al baño es a mano derecha por el pasillo.

–Uhm… Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio incómodo, claro. Y Francis decidió que lo mejor sería buscar alguna cobija y una almohada para irse a dormir lo más pronto posible.

Matthew siguió con la mirada todas sus acciones y una duda atacó su mente:

–¿Señor Francis? ¿D-donde dormirás?

–¿Mh?–Se asomó desde una de las puertas de su armario; exactamente tras unas cajas que tenía en la parte superior, recordaba que tenía más mantas y almohadas, solo rogaba que ninguna tuviera alguna araña, o eso sería un problema–.En el sillón, mon chere. ¿Por qué?

–¿Qué? No deberías…Yo soy el que no debería estar aquí, si quieres yo puedo…

–Por supuesto que no, no podría hacer algo así, eso sería muy descortés. ¡Oh! Aquí están…–Tomó una manta violeta y se aseguró de revisarla. Al no encontrar nada (gracias al cielo) volvió a doblarla y dejarla sobre su brazo, y con el otro cerró el armario.

–Pero puede ser incómodo…–Murmuró Matthew, sintiéndose culpable. ¡Cómo quería ir a su departamento!

–En serio, Matthew. No hay de qué preocuparse–Sonrió con ternura. Matthew le daba ternura en sí–.¿Estás insinuando que soy viejo y me dolerá la espalda? ¡Tan solo soy unos cuantos años mayor que tú, no es para tanto!–Bromeó y Matthew rió suavemente, relajándose un poco.

–Cierto… Debo prestarte un pijama, espera un momento–Dejó la mantita al lado derecho de la cama y fue otra vez hacia su armario, sacando de forma mucho más fácil una camiseta y unos pantalones más oscuros.

Matthew había olvidado por completo que seguía vestido casualmente y claro, con la chaqueta calentita de Francis que lo mantenía abrigado, no quería quitársela…

–Eh… ¿Necesitas ayuda o puedes hacerlo tú solo?–Francis se acercó y le entregó las prendas con duda. El menor seguía algo pálido y eso lo tenía preocupado.

–¡Y-yo puedo solo!–Exclamó sonrojado, no tenía deseos de que Francis viera su pancita voluminosa por ningún motivo, preferiría estar muerto antes de que aquello ocurriera. Sí, debía ir al gimnasio, lo tenía en mente siempre… Bueno, nunca, pero es que le daba flojera… Y la universidad lo tenía muy ocupado, sí, era eso.

–¿Seguro? Matthew sé sincero, si te cuesta yo puedo ayudarte.

¡DIOS MIO! Matthew no estaba bien, obviamente pero se negaría hasta el final de sus días.

–¡S-sí! ¡No es necesario!–Dijo más alto y más rojo de lo que quiso. Francis asintió lentamente y se encogió de hombros, no podía obligarlo tampoco… Él mismo comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa y a dejarla caer al suelo, Matthew abrió los ojos como platos, y en un acto inconsciente intentó tapárselos con sus manos. Auch. Sus lentes se empañarían.

Francis lo observó con curiosidad y se rió. El menor seguía sorprendiéndolo. Intentó apresurarse lo mayor posible y cuando terminó lo llamó.

–Matthew, ¿ya puedes ver?–Sonó tan tonto que se avergonzó de sí mismo–.Normalmente duermo tan solo en ropa interior, pero por sí… te incomoda, decidí usar un pijama ésta vez, _mon chere._

Matthew quitó con lentitud ambas manos y como creyó, los cristales de sus gafas estaban empañados y veía borroso.

–Lo lamento… No acostumbro a este tipo de cosas–No encontró otra palabra para ello. No le era cómodo ver a nadie desnudo, ni que a él lo vieran tampoco. Cómo a muchos, él creía.

–Lo entiendo, no te preocupes...–Sonrió comprensivo.

–Gracias…

–Oh, ¿quieres lavarte los dientes? Creo que tengo un cepillo nuevo de repuesto, iré a buscarlo para ti.

–Cierto, muchísimas gracias.

Francis le sonrió por última vez y salió de la habitación para dejar que se cambiara con tranquilidad. Suspiró exhausto y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, frotando con sus dedos su cuello. ¿Por qué estaba más agotado de lo normal? Se le hacía que con Matthew allí se le haría imposible descansar, aunque fuera un poco…

No porqué fuera una molestia, ni nada de eso. Para Francis Matthew era tierno y amable, siempre se preocupaba de los demás e intentaba no molestar en nada. Sino por la simple razón de que su corazón había estado acelerado desde el momento en que se quedaron los dos solos.

–¿Qué me está pasando?–murmuró al vacío.

. . .

Luego de desvestirse y colocarse las prendas que le había entregado Francis, –sin mencionar las cuales le quedaban extrañamente bien a pesar de su altura y que él se creía medio rellenito, excepto el pantalón claro, algo corto pero casi nada– , lavar sus dientes con el cepillo que le había regalado Francis, se metió a la cama que por la falta de calor humano se encontraba fría, pero cómoda.

Fueron suficientes unos minutos para que Francis apareciera por la puerta de la habitación a paso ligero y tomara asiento en la cama. Matthew jugaba con las sabanas sin mirarlo, estaba nervioso.

–¿Ya listo para dormir?–Dijo cantarín.

–Sí, eso creo. Tu cama… es muy cómoda Señor Francis.

–Lo es ¿no es así? ¿Tienes frío o quieres más cobijas?

–No, gracias… Estoy muy bien así–No iba a decir que extrañaba a Kumajiro obviamente.

–Entonces~ Hora de dormir, _ Matthew. Descansa.

Preparado para marcharse dio un paso lejos pero la mano de Matthew que apretó su muñeca lo detuvo, su mano estaba fría y temblorosa…

–¡E-espera!

Francis se exaltó y miró primero su brazo y luego a Matthew, que ahora denotaba aún más nervios. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Él francés se preocupó de inmediato y sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión de inquietud.

–Eh… Yo…

–¿ _Mon chere_? ¿Qué es? ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

–¡No! No es… no es eso–Tragó saliva con lentitud y alzó la vista con temor. Lo había decidido desde que Francis había abandonado la habitación hace un rato. Era la mejor opción, ya que Francis era terco y no lo dejaría dormir por nada del mundo en el sillón, e indagando en su mente, la única solución que encontró fue una, pero una un tanto peligrosa–.Normalmente duermo con Kumajiro… y, m-me sentiré un poco ¿solo?

–¿Tu osito de felpa?

Matthew asintió enérgico.

–Si es así, puedo ir a buscarlo a tu departamento, yo no tengo problema-

–¡No es eso tampoco!–Le interrumpió, respiró hondo y dijo–Es… Yo me preguntaba… Si tú preferías dormir aquí…

–De nuevo con esoMatthew! No es necesario, ya te lo dije-

Y volvió a interrumpirlo, ya harto de que no entendiera lo que intentaba decir: –¡Hablo de que duermas aquí, conmigo!

– _Pardon?_ –Soltó inconscientemente con la boca abierta. Esto no era lo que esperaba.

–Solo si quieres…La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y no quiero que duermas en el sillón por mí culpa, ¡por eso!

–Por eso quieres que duerma aquí, contigo.

–S-sí…–Cuando Francis lo decía sonaba aún más vergonzoso, se le apetecía cavar un hoyo y esconderse ahí de por vida.

Francis no se lo creía, que Matthew le pidiera algo así era completamente increíble. El calor se agolpó en sus mejillas y no supo cómo ni cuándo se encontraba accediendo a la propuesta del menor.

–E-está bien _, mon chere_.

–¡Ehh!–Festejó con una sonrisa destellante. Ahora no debía preocuparse de que Francis estuviera incómodo y todos eran felices. Como a él le gustaba.

El francés caminó mecánicamente hasta el otro lado de la cama y se metió entre las sabanas. Todo esto sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando tuvo la cabeza sobre la almohada, Matthew con torpeza apagó la luz y se quedó dándole la espalda.

 _«_ _¿Estará ebrio?_ _»_ Se preguntó Francis con extrañeza. Si estaba ebrio era un tipo de ebrio que nunca había visto. Antonio era el alegre al principio, pero peligroso y violento al final, y Gilbert el idiota que terminaba sin ropa y bailando sobre la mesa. No podía reconocer a Matthew en ninguna de éstas dos opciones.

 _«_ _Sí está ebrio, o dormido ¿estará bien abrasarlo? Quiero hacerlo…_ _»_ Francis se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró. Desde donde estaba podía sentir el agradable calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Matthew, era tan tentador…

Estiró su brazo con la intención de apresarlo en sus brazos, pero al parecer tardó demasiado, porque Matthew no estaba dormido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba escondido en su pecho, con los brazos tras su espalda.

–¿Matthew?...

No recibió respuesta.

Tardó en recuperarse del shock, pero con una sonrisa rodeó con destreza al menor acurrucándolo más contra sí (si era posible).

Los cabellos claros de Matthew le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz y un aroma en especial llamó su atención; tanto que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y aspirar con lentitud.

–Hueles a rosas…–Le dijo.

Y en el fondo de su corazón, agradeció que Matthew hubiera bebido para tenerlo tan cerca como en aquel momento.

Si es que aún, Matthew no era completamente consciente de sus actos.

Porque quizás, él ya se había recuperado del todo, y había hecho esto totalmente consciente, y ahora mismo estaba tan sonrojado que podría desmayarse.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la próxima, besitos.**


	9. VII

**¡Uf! Un mes y medio sin actualizar. ¡Más diría yo! Pero ni se imaginan todo lo que ha pasado en éste último tiempo. Para los que no son de los cercanos míos, les cuento que me operaron a finales de febrero. Pero claro, tuve todo febrero para actualizar, dirán ustedes. El problema es que ese mes fue caótico XD. Exámenes por aquí, exámenes por allá. Tuve que viajar demasiado a Santiago (capital de Chile), con suerte pude subir un pequeño oneshot franada con temática de San Valentín (si no lo han leído, los invito a pasarse por mi perfil de ff, allí lo encontrarán)** **Y bueno, luego de la operación está el reposo, etcétera. Y sigo recuperándome de a poco. Los primeros días me costaba hasta mantenerme despierta, estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente y no me alcanzaba para terminar el capitulo correctamente. Ugh, así que recién ahora ya estoy más activa (volví al colegio y todo, por desgracia n). Prometo que intentaré seguir ésta historia lo más pronto posible. Porque ya tengo muy claro como seguirá todo de ahora en adelante, (tengo todo planeado muahaha.?)**

 **Muchas gracias por esperar. Los quiero.**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Sensei. Esta historia en sí es un _Alternative Universe,_ que como tal no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de la serie.

–Diálogos de los personajes.–

 _«Pensamientos de los personajes._ _»_

 _"Recuerdos de los personajes, o diálogos antes dichos."_

 **¡Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado!**

* * *

 _"Los sentimientos de él, se ven reflejados en aquella peonia rosa."_

* * *

 _. . ._

–Así que… salieron a beber.

Matthew asintió no tan seguro, más o menos sí, más o menos no. Prefería el término "salir a bailar". Sonaba más… ¿sano?

–Y a bailar.

–Uh, está bien. Corrección; Así que salieron a beber y a bailar–Rodó sus ojos pintados en un suave color ahumado. Feliks dio un sorbo a su expreso y suspiró–.Elizabeta es una mezquina. Ni siquiera me avisó que había panorama, ya no más.

Matthew se irguió interesado en el asiento del pequeño café en el que estaban. A las cinco de la tarde habían golpeado su puerta y se encontró con el polaco tan arreglado como siempre, invitándole a salir un rato. Tenía tarea de la universidad, pero no de la importante, así que decidió aceptar la invitación. Y ahora allí se encontraban, en uno de los tantos cafés parisinos al borde de la calle, rodeados de personas que o consumían sus pedidos en compañía, o simplemente solos.

–¿Tú y Eli se conocen?

–Sip. Amigos en común, larga historia–Batió su mano restando importancia–.Y ahora Matt, escuché por ahí, que no dormiste en tu departamento…

La sonrisa maliciosa de Feliks (que para su extrañeza, no mascaba goma de mascar ésta vez) hizo que por su espina dorsal, recorriera un escalofrío que hizo un recorrido rápido hasta su cuello.

–A-ah. Bueno yo…

–Y además un pajarito me dijo que dormiste en casa de Francis.

Una ampolleta se encendió en su cabeza; ahora todo tenía sentido. Sospechaba que la única razón por la cual Feliks lo invitó al café fue únicamente para sacar información, y ahora que había lanzado la bomba, nada lo detendría.

¡Tan frío y calculador!

–Es cierto–Terminó aceptando con cansancio–, pero no pienses mal-

–¡Lo sabía!–Exclamó demasiado alto y emocionado–¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Esto es noticia de portada! Oh my god.

Feliks chillaba y aplaudía con sus manos. Matthew tenía tanto dolor de cabeza que cada aplauso lo sentía como si de un cacerolazo de los de Elizabeta se tratasen.

Secuelas del alcohol.

–Shhh… Feliks, por favor… M-mi cabeza duele…–Lloriqueó con ambas manos en sus orejas. Feliks se detuvo preocupado y se disculpó con una sonrisa; una mucho más suave ésta vez.

–Olvidaba que bebiste. ¿Tanto fue? ¿Te emborrachaste? No me lo esperaba de ti…

–No fue así, solo no acostumbro a beber–Omitiendo que era la primera vez que lo hacía, claro–Pero lo más importante, solo me quedé en la casa de Señor Francis por qué no tenía otra opción. Gilbert y Roderich utilizaron mi departamento.

–¡Uy! ¿Dejaste a esos dos juntos? ¡Quizás que cosas hicieron en tu cama Matthew!–Rió a carcajadas. Al canadiense se le desencajó la cara porque vamos, ¡no entendía nada!

–¿?...Roderich durmió en mi cama y bueno, Gilbert ocupó mi sillón. Por lo menos eso tengo entendido–Pero de todas maneras, él no sabía cómo comprobarlo, ¿razón? Luego de que él llegó del departamento de Francis ambos ya se habían marchado y todo estaba en su lugar. Sin contar que las sabanas estaban pulcramente dobladas sobre el pequeño sofá que tenía en su habitación, para luego únicamente llevarlas a la lavandería.

Ese debía haber sido Roderich, Gilbert… No creía que pudiera haber hecho algo así.

–¿Puedes comprobarlo?–Le retó–Nadie nunca lo sabrá.

–Por supuesto, ellos no son pareja, por lo que sé–Aseguró Matthew con el ceño fruncido. Más bien parecían odiarse.

–¡Que iluso eres mi queridísimo Matt! ¡Entre ellos dos hay más tensión sexual que la que había entre Feli y Ludwig antes de que fueran novios!

Matthew arrugó la nariz irritado. ¿Por qué él nunca se enteraba de nada? Era como si le hablaran de un mundo diferente al suyo, no lo entendía. Para la próxima prestaría muchísimo más atención a lo que su alrededor ocurría, ya estaba harto de no entender nada.

–Ya, ya. Da igual. Eso ahora no tiene ninguna importancia. Quiero que me cuentes como fue todo, te besó o-

–¡No fue así!–Exclamó rojísimo, intentando esconder su rostro tras la carta de pedidos que el mozo había dejado olvidado por estar tan lleno de trabajo–.Dormimos y ya. Te dije que yo y Señor Francis somos amigos, es genial y todo pero solo amigos… No podría ser…

–Pero eso no quita el hecho de que te gusta.

–¡Que no!–Exclamó igual de sonrojado y Feliks se rió.

–Está bien, solo te estaba molestando cariño. Como que, estás algo irritable hoy. Debe ser la resaca.

–Lo lamento…– Y sí, era lo más probable. Su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

Matthew bebió de su jugo de naranja esperando que lo helado refrescara algo su cuerpo, pero fue en vano.

–Pero Matt–Continuó apoyando sus codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus manos; todo un detective en medio de interrogatorio–, ¿Quién durmió en el sillón, tú o él?–Inquirió con voz petulante, provocando que sus cejas se fruncieran.

Matthew mordió su lengua. ¿Qué debía contestar? Con Feliks debía ser cuidadoso. Ni siquiera había dado detalles y él ya estaba pensando lo peor…

–A-ahm… Yo.

–Eres muy malo para mentir, _honey_. ¿Te lo habían dicho antes? Se te nota en la cara Matt, ya di la verdad y no juegues.

Ugh. Odiaba la suspicacia de Feliks, era irritante. Pero no sucumbiría, el persistiría en no revelar la verdad.

–Fue Francis. ¿Contento?–Dijo, intentando sonar desinteresado y bebiendo otra vez jugo. Feliks no quitaba la sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro y Matthew tenía deseos de darse contra la mesa; era imposible.

–Está bien. Ambos dormimos en la misma cama.

Ya, sí hasta a él decirlo le daba emoción, sin embargo le costaba un poquitín admitirlo.

Y Feliks abrió la boca con exageración mirando hacia todas direcciones para luego gritar. Otra vez, las personas se giraron, asustadas e irritadas, no obstante al percatarse de que se trataba nuevamente de él, sin interés volvieron a lo suyo.

–¡Matthew! Es…–Susurró bajito, y consiente que había perdido la calma de tal manera vergonzosa. Arregló su cabello y volvió a sentarte como todo un caballero–¿En serio?

–S-sí. Pero no recuerdo demasiado, solo desperté y me giré y, y, y… Ahí estaba.

–Wow, eso sí que es como de película. Y si no recuerdas demasiado, es porqué cabe la posibilidad cariñito, de que estabas muy embriagado–Apuntó con su dedo índice.

El canadiense asintió dándole la razón, no tenían para que repetir tanto, si ya había aprendido la lección…

–¿No estabas desnudo?–Dijo de repente Feliks con una mano en su mentón, estudiando el asunto.

–No te entiendo.

–Que sí no estabas desnudo cuando despertaste Matt.

–¡C-claro que no! ¡Dios mío Feliks!–Chilló horrorizado. ¡Eso nunca!

Tan solo despertó cuando ya los pájaros comenzaban a piar, con un dolor de cabeza descomunal y la boca seca. Se había girado en la cama para encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro durmiente de Francis a centímetros del suyo y cómodamente abrazado a su cuerpo. Tuvo que tragar un gritito de sorpresa y para el resguardo de su decencia se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo, buscó su ropa y salió de allí.

Cobarde le dirían, pero cuando recordó todo lo ocurrido en la noche de golpe; como él, sí, Matthew, le pidió que se quedara a dormir, podía auto enterrarse bajo tierra.

–Bien, ¿entonces no ocurrió nada de ESA índole?–Inquirió por última vez, solo para asegurarse y picar un poco más al tímido Matthew, que asintió notoriamente enfadado.

–¡N-no!–Solo un abrazo, y ni siquiera eso contaba como de "esa" índole para nombrarlo.

–Está bien Matt, nada más de preguntas.

Matthew le echó una mirada recelosa con las mejillas rosadas, por última vez. –Ya era hora.

. . .

Se arrastró hacia el sillón de la sala de estar. Kumajiro, como siempre se encontraba sentado a su lado observándolo. Matthew vio su deplorable aspecto en el reflejo de los ojos grandes y negros del peluche de felpa; estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal, y sus ojos eran adornados por unas ojeras negras y profundas, con su cabello desordenado por el viento, como fresa en el pastel.

–Soy un desastre…

Se levantó con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir y se dirigió hasta su habitación con Kumajiro en sus brazos. Sabía que debía lucir como un tonto abrazado a un juguete de niño pequeño con aquella edad y altura, pero simplemente no podía importarle menos.

Otra vez, se lanzó a su cama, que ya tenía las sabanas y un cobertor diferente al de la noche anterior, no era que fuese quisquilloso o algo, pero prefería usar otras. Por si acaso.

Su cama se sentía tan familiar y cómoda…

Se giró hacia su derecha, aún abrasado a Kumajiro y fijó sus ojos en el paisaje fuera de la ventana; Desde ésta podía observar como la torre Eiffel brillaba despampanante a esa hora, ya con sus luces encendidas y el cielo oscuro cubriéndolo todo como fondo. Estuvo más tiempo de lo pensado junto a Feliks. Pero se había divertido; nuevamente visitaron la tienda de flores de Ivan y Yao, y regresó a casa con unas hermosas peonias fucsia para su colección.

Ya mañana se dedicaría a cambiarlas de macetero a alguno más grande y espacioso para que puedan crecer con libertad, sin embargo, hoy dudaba que pudiera hacerlo; luego de terminar la tarea de la universidad iría a la cama de inmediato.

Respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos. Si no tuviera cosas por hacer se dormiría ya mismo y en instantes, pero para su mala suerte, existían las llamadas "responsabilidades" y actualmente su responsabilidad más importante era asistir a la universidad, y cumplir con todo lo que le fuera ordenado hacer en ese lugar.

Después de todo, desde un principio el objetivo de Matthew en viajar desde Canadá hasta Paris, fue ese; estudiar biología y especializarse en botánica.

No obstante, últimamente sentía que Paris, ese departamento pequeño, y toda la gente que comenzaba a rodearlo y formar parte de su día a día, se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un hogar para él.

La sensación de soledad que oprimía su pecho desde su llegada tan solo por el hecho de extrañar su hogar, a su madre y a Alfred, ya casi había desaparecido por completo. El saber que a tan solo unos pasos se encontraban personas que ya eran consideradas sus amigos, lo hacía sentirse aliviado y a salvo.

Pero ¿Por qué ahora había otra inquietud diferente? No era una sensación, era un sentimiento… Mariposas en su estómago, nervios, ansias, latidos de corazón sumamente acelerados. Y todo, cada uno de ellos, producidas por una persona en específico; Francis.

¿Qué pasa si lo que decía Feliks era cierto? ¿Le gustaba Francis? ¿Sí o no? No estaba del todo seguro pero, sin dudas algo dentro de su corazón crecía a pasos de gigantes, y por cada día que pasaba, se daba cuenta de que era imposible detenerlo.

Suspiró y sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión dolida.

No, no debía gustarle. Además…

Volvió a suspirar. –Es imposible que sea correspondido.

Esperen, no. Negó efusivamente con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. ¿Qué quería decir? Con esto estaba corroborando que le gustaba. Al parecer el cansancio estaba afectando alguna parte de su razonamiento lógico.

Las cosas no pueden ser así; si Francis comenzaba a gustarle, se lo guardaría hasta la tumba. Nunca nadie lo sabría, se quedaría en lo platónico para siempre.

–Es lo mejor para todos–Dijo y volvió a mirar por su ventana con tristeza. ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a él? Matthew a veces se sentía con la peor suerte de todas.

Afligido y con temor de seguir pensando más de la cuenta en el tema decidió que lo mejor sería terminar de una buena vez su tarea. Después de todo, algo debía distraer a su conciencia o sino, él mismo terminaría colapsando.

. . .

Su pincel untado en pintura blanca recorrió el lienzo con maestría y avidez. Sus manos ya tenían indicios de oleo en cada uno de sus dedos; aunque fuera cuidadoso, no había ni una vez en que sus manos quedarán sin mancha alguna luego de estar pintando.

Se había llevado encerrado en su estudio toda la tarde, saliendo un par de veces para ir al baño, pero para nada más. Según él –y muchos– la inspiración había que aprovecharla, porqué luego de que ésta llega, muy fácilmente se marcha.

Y la inspiración que sentía en esos momentos en específico, era de las más maravillosas que había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Era como si su mano se moviera sola; Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la imagen como la tenía plasmada en su mente, se estaba reflejando exactamente de la misma forma en el lienzo, posado sobre su atril.

Se limpió la frente con su antebrazo y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ya era de noche, pues la oscuridad allá afuera lo demostraba.

–Creo que he estado demasiado tiempo aquí…

Dejó el mesclador sobre su escritorio y comenzó a tapar los envases de pintura que seguían aún abiertos. El aroma a diluyente se pudo oler en el aire cuando dejó sus propios pinceles dentro de una botella de la sustancia para que el exceso de pintura espesa se desprendiera.

No se molestó en limpiar sus manos para tomar la copa con fino vino tinto, y darle un largo sorbo para saciar la sed, que ya se había acumulado en demasía por el exceso de trabajo.

Soltó una exhalación cuando sus piernas recibieron el descanso que merecían, ya sentado en una silla cercana al balcón.

Francis pudo sonreír con orgullo cuando contempló su obra desde donde se encontraba, a tan solo unas pocas pinceladas de ser terminada por completo. Una que otra sombra faltaba, y una luz especialmente en la esquina superior derecha.

La pintura mostraba dos rosas, pintadas de una manera en que fácilmente pasaría como una fotografía, y no una pintura hecha en tan solo una tarde. Francis tenía el talento de llevar a las personas hacia un nuevo lugar con su arte; poder estirar tu mano y tocar los pétalos con trazos y relieves delicados en color lila, rodeadas de hojas verdosas y brillantes, con el detallito de las pequeñas gotas de agua que quedaban sobre toda la flor luego de ser regada.

Podía asegurar que su color favorito era el violeta. No el oscuro, no. Ese que parece casi celeste, pero no lo es, por el color rosado claro con el que fue mezclado y da como resultado aquel matiz único que tanto había comenzado a gustarle desde la llegada, de la persona que producía tal inspiración en él.

Sus ojos eran del mismo color que esas rosas.

–Matthieu…–Susurró a la nada.

Él era un romántico, lo sabía. Pero nunca había experimentado algo como lo que estaba experimentando en estos momentos. ¡Era tan distinto y nuevo a la vez! Podía asegurar que tenía mucha experiencia en el amor, sin embargo y entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como un total novato en el asunto si se trataba del canadiense?

Ese abrazo que compartieron –estaba casi seguro– la mayoría de la noche, ¿Qué podía significar? ¿Por qué se había marchado sin decir nada? ¿Le tenía asco, miedo? ¿No le agradaba?

–Agh…–Se despeinó el cabello. Por más que intentara encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas le era imposible, era como sí cuando la palabra "Matthew" estaba indirecta o directamente incluida en la materia, su cerebro volvía a ser el de un adolescente, y su corazón también.

Sin dudas debía hacer algo, porqué Francis no se rendiría. Después de todo, ¿él era Francis Bonnefoy, no? Aunque fallara en el primer intento seguiría insistiendo.

Él lograría tener el corazón de Matthew, únicamente para sí mismo.

Sí, porqué él era especial, y podía presentirlo.

Por eso, sin dudarlo, sacó su celular desde el bolsillo delantero del delantal que cubría su ropa, y buscó entre los contactos el número de Matthew con rapidez.

– _Bonjour,_ ¿Matthieu?

Hubo un momento de silencio en la otra línea. _–Bonjour, sí._

Francis suspiró. Escuchar otra vez la voz de Matthew era música para sus oídos–¿Cómo has estado, _mon cher_?

– _Tuve un dolor de cabeza insoportable todo el día, pero bien, gracias…–_ Se escuchó un bufido que hizo a Francis reír.

 _«_ _Ese debe haber sido el alcohol._ _»_ Pensó.

–Eso es terrible Matthieu. Deberás medirte mejor para la próxima.

– _Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…_

…

– _¿Y tú Señor Francis, estás bien? También estuve pensando en hablarte, pero creí que quizás estabas ocupado, p-por eso no lo hice…_

El corazón de Francis se calentó y contuvo de manera enigmática sus ganas de gritar. ¡Había estado pensando en él!

–E-eh, ¿yo?–Hizo una pequeña pausa para calmarse. Uno, dos, tres…–.Bien, también, trabajando en una nueva pintura toda la tarde, eso es todo… ¡No me di cuenta y ya era de noche! ¡Qué despistado soy!

– _No debes sobre esforzarte Señor Francis, puedes enfermar… ¿Y, algún día podré ver esa pintura?_

 _Mon dieu!_ –¡Por supuesto mon chere!, cuando quieras puedes venir a verla– _«_ _Tranquilízate, tranquilízate._ _»_ Su corazón saltaba desbocado desde su pecho y los nervios recorrían cada litro de la sangre en su cuerpo. Matthew era capaz de producir todas éstas reacciones en él, y en cierto modo eso lo asustaba…

– _E-eso suena bien…_

Silencio, nadie de los dos dijo nada más por un momento, hasta que Francis se atrevió a preguntar: –Matthieu… ¿Estás enfadado?

– _No… ¿Por qué debería estarlo?_

Francis resopló y masajeó la parte inferior de su cuello con su mano libre. _"Porque ni siquiera te despediste cuando te marchaste…"_ –No, no es nada _mon cher_. Cosas mías.

– _O-oh… Claro._

Silencio otra vez.

–Bueno, no te molesto más es agradable saber que te encuentras bien Matthieu. Descansa–Dijo componiendo una sonrisa, que salió más amarga de lo que pensaba.

– _Nos vemos pronto Señor Francis, descansa también._

Y la llamada terminó.

–Eso no estuvo tan mal.

Dejó caer ambas manos a cada extremo de su cuerpo, sosteniendo aún con una de ellas su teléfono sin bloquear. La pantalla resaltaba en la habitación casi oscura, casi, únicamente por la luz que entraba desde el exterior. Perdido en sus pensamientos volvió a mirar otra vez por la ventana, sin saber que en esos momentos Matthew se estaba preguntando lo mismo que él.

– **¿Qué debo hacer?**

* * *

 _Continuará._

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! De ahora en adelante prometo que escribiré más desde el punto de Francis. Es extraño, como qué Matthew se ve el tipo de persona misteriosa, difícil de leer desde este punto de vista, idk. Igual me divierte escribirlo, haha. Aprovecho de mandar un besito a Juli y a Midochan. Las quiero mucho a las dos.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. VIII

**Ha sido un año lleno de cambios para mí, a parte el colegio ha estado muy pesado... Los meses pasaban pero nunca olvidé ésta historia, tenía tantos deseos de actualizar... Ahora que queda menos de un mes para salir de vacaciones mi tiempo va volviendo de a poco. Eso sí, las pruebas finales se acercan y debo estar 100% concentrada, por eso quise subir un nuevo capítulo para que la culpabilidad de no actualizar dejara de atormentarme. (Aunque el cap es corto, pero, bueno, es el puntapié para lo que se viene) ¡Gracias a los que esperaron! En serio, los quiero demasiado. Subiré la historia a Wattpad yo creo, porque igual me gusta la plataforma y por fin aprendí a ocuparla bien, LMAO. X'D**

 **Eso. Se nos une un nuevo personaje. ¡Al fin! Y muy pronto, una de mis parejas favoritas comenzará a tomar más protagonismo. Espero disfruten.~**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Sensei. Esta historia en si es un Alternative Universe, que como tal, no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de la serie.

‒Diálogos de los personajes‒.

 _«Pensamientos de los personajes.»_

 _"Recuerdos de los personajes, o diálogos antes dichos."_

* * *

 _"Y con los Pensamientos blancos, comienza todo."_

* * *

‒¡Brindemos porque al fin somos libres!

‒Momentáneamente‒Dijo el castaño levantando con pocas ganas su vaso, las ojeras oscuras hacían resaltar sus ojos, dándole un aspecto demacrado‒, recuerda que solo tenemos una semana de libertad.

‒Lovino, no arruines el momento. ¡Solo brinda y ya!

‒Bien, bien.

‒ _¡Salud!_ ‒Dijeron al unísono los tres, chocando sus vasos de jugo.

Matthew suspiró con cansancio, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, del café de la universidad.

Las semanas habían pasado y había estado muy atareado. Investigaciones, ensayos, informes, exposiciones, controles de lectura… ¿Quién fue el que dijo que el primer año de universidad no era tan terrible? Pues al parecer, estaba bastante equivocado, porque el pobre no había tenido ni un solo respiro en un largo tiempo.

Y solo era el primer semestre… Le costaba imaginarse como serían los últimos años, si lo poco que llevaba del primero, era así de difícil.

‒Oh Dios, ¡Al fin, al fin!‒Exclamó Eli lloriqueando de broma, al contrario de Lovino, ella se veía fresca como una lechuga. (Pero era trampa, aseguró que había gastado unos tres a cinco correctores para cubrir sus ojeras estos días)‒, para celebrar me iré de fiesta hoy con los chicos. ¿Quién se anima?

‒Paso, hoy saldré a cenar con Antonio.

‒¿Y tú Matt?

‒Prefiero descansar, gracias por la invitación Eli.

Matthew se sintió algo culpable al ver la cara de decepción de su amiga, pero no accedió ésta vez. Estaba demasiado agotado como para algo así. Llegaría a su hogar, comería algo y dormiría por lo menos unos tres días de largo.

‒Par de aburridos, son unos malos amigos… Al menos tengo a Rod y a Gilb que irán conmigo.

‒¡Que buena compañía!‒Dijo Lovino con ironía.

Eli rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y dijo: ‒Como sea, es un alivio que todo haya terminado. Lástima que Introducción a Cálculo me dio bastantes problemas… ¡El profesor es un desgraciado, no entiendo nada de lo que dice!

‒Eso es cierto, es muy complicado…Las matemáticas nunca han sido mi fuerte.

‒Ni el mío‒Estuvo de acuerdo el italiano‒, aun así Matt, ¡Maldición! ¡Me sorprendiste!, eres el segundo mejor de todo el curso. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Eres fantástico!

‒Wow sí, ¿Te han dicho lo inteligente que eres? Sobre todo en química general, me dejaste sin palabras.

‒Sí, no te veías como el tipo de chico sabelotodo.

Matthew se rió.

‒Serías el primero de todo el curso si ese tipo holandés que da miedo, no te hubiera ganado en Cálculo. ¡Estuviste muy cerca!

‒¡Ese tipo es aterrador! ¡Debes darle una paliza el próximo semestre!‒Dejó en la mesa con brusquedad el vaso vacío producto de la euforia. ¡Cómo odiaba a aquel tipejo altanero!

Las mejillas de Matthew se coloraron por los cumplidos, y con la cabeza gacha, negó. ‒No es para tanto, chicos… M-muchas gracias de todas formas…

Nunca nadie a parte de su familia le había dicho algo así, y para ser la primera vez, se sentía demasiado feliz…

Elizabeta y Lovino siguieron hablando el resto del receso de aquel extraño holandés que le había arrebatado el primer lugar. A Matthew tampoco le agradaba, siempre que cruzaba miradas con él, le dedicaba malas caras.

La primera vez que lo vio en el laboratorio, solo pudo pensar en lo mal educado que era al andar mirando así a todos.

¿Lo odiaría por estar pisándole los talones con respecto a las calificaciones? Él no lo sabía, y tampoco le interesaba, en realidad.

La última clase de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, el profesor de cálculo se apiadó de todos, y no les dejó ningún trabajo para las míseras dos semanas de vacaciones que tenía de descanso. Las proclamadas semanas "Antisuicidio" como le decían todos los estudiantes del lugar.

‒Bien alumnos, les deseo un grato descanso. Vuelvan con todos los deseos de seguir, y nos vemos en Calculo I.

Todos salieron lo más rápido de allí, y los tres amigos no fueron una excepción.

Quedaron en contactarse por Whatsapp, y cada uno siguió caminos diferentes. Elizabeta saldría a almorzar con una amiga, Lovino iría a comprar al supermercado, (harían pizza con su hermano Feliciano) y Matthew, Matthew solo volvería a su departamento.

El metro fue horroroso. El verano estaba a flor de piel y Matthew nunca lo había sentido con tanta fuerza. La ciudad era algo totalmente distinta del pueblito de Canadá. El calor se hacía pesado y asfixiante. Ayudaba un poco el hecho de que hubiera aire acondicionado, sin embargo el número de personas pegadas unas de otras, lo contrarrestaba.

Cuando por fin llegó a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue irse directamente a su nevera, para sacar de ella una botella de agua. Se la bebió entera y se lanzó a su sillón.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia la pared, comenzando a perderse en sus pensamientos. Pensó en Francis, en que no lo había visto hace bastante, y en cómo lo extrañaba.

Suspiró con tristeza.

Quería ir a verlo, pero su vida tan ocupada por los estudios, y el miedo por sus sentimientos se lo impedían. Le había enviado varios mensajes, a los que Matthew respondía con amabilidad y anhelo. Francis no acostumbraba a responderlos, para luego algunos días después enviarle otro saludo, para comenzar otra insípida y vacía charla, la cual siempre terminaba en lo mismo.

Seguía preocupado de sus melancólicos pensamientos, cuando de repente escuchó como la cadena de su baño era tirada, y el agua se escuchaba correr entre las tuberías. Matthew quedó boquiabierto cuando por la puerta salió un hombre alto un tanto más corpulento que él, y con el mismo tono de cabello, pero diferente estilo de peinado.

No tuvo tiempo para recuperarse de la sorpresa, puesto que el visitante, habló con voz alegre:

‒ _Surprise bro!_

‒¡Alfred!‒Exclamó el canadiense levantándose de golpe. Se pellizcó la mejilla, y no, no era un sueño‒¡Alfred!

Matthew sonrió y corrió a los brazos de su hermano, que los tenía abiertos, esperando para rodearlo.

Cuando se separaron, el primero en hablar fue Matthew, comenzando el interrogatorio.

‒¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Mamá sabe que viniste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Espero que no sea nada ilegal, o sino… Y espera, ¿Cómo diablos entraste?

Oh sí, la última duda era la más grande.

‒Hey. Hey. Calma Matt‒Dijo estallando en risa‒, vine para visitarte, y tenía ahorros tranquilo. Nada ilegal. El conserje me abrió, fue muy amable. Creo que me creyó que era tu hermano, por el aterrador parecido que hay entre los dos.

‒Eso me tranquiliza‒Suspiró con una mano en su pecho. Ya se imaginaba a Alfred escalando una escalera por el frontis, para poder entrar‒, ¿Y mamá? ¿Por qué no vino? Tengo tantas ganas de verla…

‒El trabajo la tiene atada, tú entiendes.

‒Comprendo…‒Dijo entristecido. Alfred lo miró con una media sonrisa, sabiendo cuan cercano era Matthew a su madre. Mucho más que él, inclusive. Dándole palmaditas en su espalda, intentó animarlo.

‒¡Pero te mandó muchísimos regalos! Traigo una maleta llena de cosas que ha ido comprando en éste tiempo solo para ti, hizo mermeladas también, te mandó semillas, un kit nuevo de jardinería… Todas esas cosas raras que le gustan a ambos.

‒¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Semillas! Oh dios, quiero verlas, ¿Las tienes aquí?

Alfred enarcó una ceja, conmocionado. Su hermano definitivamente era muy raro…

‒¿Te emocionas así por unas semillas? Matt, no es por nada pero, asustas…

‒Son semillas Alfred, para alguien que estudia lo que yo estudio, todo lo relacionado con plantas y flores, son el paraíso.

Alfred estuvo de acuerdo, tenía sentido. ‒Al menos ya sé que regalarte para tu cumpleaños‒Y se encogió de hombros.

Ambos rieron.

. . .

‒Oh, así que por eso estás así.

‒Sí Mich querida, no lo he visto hace semanas.

Ambos jóvenes subían las escaleras del edificio llevando en sus manos las bolsas del supermercado. Tendrían una tarde de repostería para pasar el rato. Cuando Francis estaba deprimido, se le antojaban los dulces.

‒Eso es terrible Fran, ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

‒No lo sé, la última vez que hablamos por teléfono, preguntó si podía ver mis pinturas, pero en las pocas veces que hemos charlado otra vez, no da señales de interés en el asunto…

‒¡Es la oportunidad perfecta!‒Exclamó con los ojos brillantes de emoción‒, deberías invitarlo, todo muy casual. Le cocinas algo delicioso, bueno, todo lo que cocinas lo es, pero algo especial. ¡Que demuestre cuanto te gusta! De seguro capta la indirecta‒Le guiñó un ojo y Francis se avergonzó.

‒No lo sé, ha estado muy ocupado con la universidad, no quiero molestarlo…

‒Vamos Fran, no seas cobarde.

El aludido hizo una mueca con su boca. Era algo incómodo la situación. Michelle había terminado descubriendo los florecientes sentimientos que tenía hacia el canadiense hace algún tiempo. Había sido su consejera y confidente. No terminaba de acostumbrarse. Tener asumido cuan perdido estaba por Matthew era… Extraño. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Matthew se veía tan distante, sentía que mientras más crecía el tiempo sin verse, más crecía la brecha que los separaba.

Con Matthew, Francis no podía ser espontaneo. Estaba tan asustado de hacer algo que le disgustara, algo que lo alejara ‒más‒ de él, todo debía pensarlo, meditarlo y ser cuidadoso.

No quería espantarlo…

Solo quería acercarse a él…

‒Yo creo que-

‒¡Oye! Espera, ¡Ssh! Mira mira‒Apuntó con su dedo índice hacia el frente. Para ese momento ya habían llegado a su piso, y se encontraban a un par de pasos de la puerta para entrar al departamento‒, ¡Es Matthew!

‒Cierto, pero está…

Ambos se miraron entre sí. Michelle frunció el ceño. Francis estaba confundido.

‒¿Será su novio?‒Dijo la chica en voz baja, agarrándose la frente‒,Dios, eso no sería nada bueno.

‒No lo creo, es decir, él nunca dijo nada. Bueno, si lo dijo. Me dijo que estaba soltero.

¿Y qué tal si Matthew no le había llamado ni contactado producto de que estaba ocupado con su nuevo novio? Aquel pensamiento le hizo helar la sangre. ¿Y si estaba en lo correcto?

‒Pero wow, el parecido entre ambos es gigantesco‒Seguían susurrando entre sí, para no ser detectados. Se habían escondido tras uno de los barrotes de la baranda‒.Quizás también es canadiense. Los estadounidenses, canadienses y europeos para mí son todos iguales.

‒¿Estás hablando en serio? No puedes decir que todos somos iguales, hay mucha diferencia entre un francés y un inglés, por ejemplo.

‒Ya, ¿Y esa cual sería?‒Rodó los ojos Michelle. Podía ver hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

‒En que nosotros tenemos clase, y ellos no.

‒Aquí vamos de nuevo. Supera ese odio estúpido que le tienes a Arthur, Francis. ¡Supérenlo los dos! Los hace parecer estúpidos a ambos.

‒Nunca. ¿Para qué lo nombras? Me has arruinado el día.

Michelle bufó ya cansada del tema. Dirigió su atención hacia Matthew, quien charlaba alegre con aquel extraño. Luego miró por el rabillo a Francis, que también hacía lo mismo que ella.

‒La verdadera razón por la que tu día puede ser arruinado está ahí en frente, Francis‒Aseguró con voz de ultratumba‒. Tengo unas ganas tremendas de averiguar de quien se trata.

‒Ni se te ocurra Mich.

‒¡Vamos a hacerlo!

‒¿Qué? No, Mich, déjalo. Vámonos a casa, las bolsas están pesadas…Oye, No, ¡Mich! ¡Vuelve aquí!‒Michelle lo había ignorado y se dirigía hacia los dos chicos rubios. Francis no sabía qué diablos hacer. Se tapó la boca mientras negaba con su cabeza.

¡Maldita niña!

Dejó las bolsas al lado de las que, había soltado Michelle, y la siguió sin más opción.

Cuando la alcanzó ella ya estaba frente al sorprendido Matthew y al interesado Alfred. Matthew al notar a Francis abrió más sus ojos. El francés no supo cómo tomar su reacción, solo atinó a sonreír lo más templado que pudo.

‒¡Señor Francis!‒Matthew se acercó hacia él pasando de los otros dos presentes. Pareció olvidarse completamente de que estaba a punto de salir a comprar junto a Alfred en el mismísimo instante en que reconoció a la persona en quien tanto había estado pensando.

‒Matthew. ¿Cómo estás‒Dijo con calma. Claro, por dentro estaba temblando de nervios… _«_ _¡¿Por qué a mí?!_ _»_

‒La universidad, ya sabes. Ha estado muy pesada, ¡Pero a excepción de eso, muy bien, gracias!‒Exclamó con energía de sobra. Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaba actuando, carraspeó aclarando su voz. La felicidad se le había escapado de las manos‒, ¿y tú? Hace muchísimo que no te veo…

‒Bien, gracias‒Se mordió el labio para no sonreír. ¡Estaba tan aliviado de que Matthew actuara así de feliz solo por verlo!‒Algo ocupado también con las pinturas, pero nada muy terrible…

‒Oh…

‒¡Hey Matt! ¿Quién es tu amigo?‒Michelle, quien había intentado distraer a Alfred para que los otros dos hablaran en paz, falló inevitablemente en su intento. Alfred la había ignorado cortésmente, lo suficientemente intrigado en saber que era lo que hacía su hermano con aquel hombre‒. ¿O es tu novio?

Michelle dejó escapar una exclamación y apretó los labios para no estallar en risa. Las expresiones que colocaron Francis y Matthew, ¡eran incomparables!

‒No lo son pero ya quisieran…‒Murmuró Michelle para sí misma.

‒¿Perdona?

‒¡Oh! Nada, nada. Tonteras mías‒, se hizo la desentendida, utilizando su mejor sonrisa como arma secreta. Francis le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Michelle para que guardara silencio, y ella se disculpó sacando su lengua‒, ya me callo mejor.

‒Mejor‒Dijo Francis rechinando los dientes‒, soy Francis Bonnefoy, mucho gusto‒, extendió su mano hacia Alfred, y él la tomó al instante, estrechándola con fuerza sobrehumana _«¡Mierda_ _! Duele…_ _»_ ‒, ¿Y tú eres…?

‒¡Soy Alfred Jones! ¡El próximo presidente de América, un placer!

Francis y Michelle desencajaron su cara con tal presentación. Vaya, que buena primera impresión… ¡Un lunático!

Matthew solo suspiró y colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermano. Parecía bastante acostumbrado a su actuar.

‒Él es Alfred. Mi hermano.

Alfred asintió con una sonrisa brillante, con su pecho inflado y los brazos en la cadera.

‒ _¡Tú hermano!‒_ Michelle se sintió tan avergonzada por tal malentendido que sus mejillas se coloraron, y Francis, él solo quería ir a su casa y no salir más. ¡Menuda película se habían pasado los dos en tan poco tiempo!

‒Michelle, en casa hablaremos seriamente.

‒Lo sé, soy una tonta. Debo admitirlo.

Matthew y Alfred inclinaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, con una expresión de extrañeza.

Ese parecido monumental era impresionante. ¡Eso era cosa solo de parientes!

¿Enseñanza? Definitivamente, nadie debía sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

De todas formas, Francis debía admitir que una calma interior le inundaba por completo. Y es que, ¡No era su novio, aleluya! E inclusive, le había preguntado sí eran pareja con Matthew… Tan bochornoso, pero agradable a la vez…

‒Creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿No es así Mich?

‒A-ah, sí…‒Michelle enarcó una ceja. ¿Tan pronto?

‒Lamentamos haberlos interrumpido‒Dijo con una sonrisa amable el francés hacia Alfred y luego hacia Matthew. Los hombros del canadiense se decayeron al instante, y su boca se curvó hacia abajo.

‒Está bien, nos vemos pronto Señor Francis. Nos vemos también Mich.

‒¡Cuídense chicos, fue un placer conocerlos!

Francis al ver como el ánimo de Matthew había decaído tanto, se detuvo un momento a pensar. ¿Estaría bien si lo invitaba a salir algún día de estos? Pero y su hermano… Cierto, tenía visitas…No tenía deseos de estorbar, no obstante Francis le dijo a Matthew:

‒Te hablaré más tarde Matthieu‒, dijo apuntando hacia su celular‒debes estar atento.

Batió su mano, y corrió a ayudar a su prima Michelle, que batallaba con las bolsas de las compras. Matthew parpadeó varias veces, y su hermano le lanzó una mirada de sospecha, haciéndole sonrojar.

Mientras tanto, Francis suspiró. Lo rodeaba un aire de ensueño y felicidad, que Michelle no tardó en notar.

‒Vaya, se nota que ya estás mejor. Solo bastaba con que lo vieras por unos minutos, y tu rostro se iluminó.

‒Así es, el amor es muy interesante.

‒¡Qué cursi!

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

 **Yaaaay~ Al menos ahora estaré más tranquila.~ Besos a todos, suerte en los exámenes finales, y todo lo que tengan por hacer. ¡Ya se vienen las fiestas de fin de año, así que colóquenle todo el empeño, que ya queda poco para el descanso! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, espero sus opiniones acerca de la entrada de Alfred en la historia. ¿Qué creen que pasará de ahora en adelante? Me gustaría también saber si les gustaría que hubiera UsUk en la historia... no estoy tan segura.~ Y eso, bye bye.**


End file.
